Traitor
by yellowrose
Summary: When Lee Crane disappears only to reappear as the commander of an enemy submarine bent on destroying the Seaview, there can only be one conclusion: Captain Crane has turned traitor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is really an experiment to see if I could write an action sequence. Don't know how successful I was, but it was fun to try. I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or the TV show Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. I just enjoy continuing their adventures.**

**PROLOGUE**

The man sat silently, handcuffed to the steel table. The only sign of nerves was the constant tapping of his foot. He felt as if he had been there forever. First, they had interrogated him hour after grueling hour until abruptly his captors just left the room. He'd been sitting alone for some time now. He figured they must be watching him, and he didn't want to give anything away. He knew he was in serious trouble. You couldn't be arrested with a briefcase full of stolen classified military documents and expect to be released with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. No, he was sure espionage would be the charge even though he was merely a courier. He rubbed his aching head. Maybe he could work out some kind of deal with these guys. His contact had called him that morning and given him the briefcase to deliver to an address in LA but he'd never even made it out of Santa Barbara before the Feds picked him up.

The door opened and the man looked up. Two federal agents eyed him with disdain. "All right, Montoya," said the first, a tall, stocky man with deep set eyes. "We'd like to offer you a deal. We believe you when you say you're just the courier, but that doesn't mean you get off scot free." The man licked his lips nervously as he listened. The agent smiled. "I have some photos I want you to look at. All you have to do is tell us if one of them is the man who gave you the briefcase. You do that, and I'm sure we can do something like maybe decrease the charge from espionage to something a little less serious."

Cesar Montoya was no fool. He knew they could nail him on the bigger charge with no trouble. He looked back and forth between the two agents before slowly nodding. The first agent smiled again and sat down across from Montoya, pulling a sheaf of photos from an envelope. "Ok, Montoya, take your time. Just point out the guy who gave you the briefcase."

Montoya sifted quickly through the photos. He knew if the picture was there, he would easily recognize the man. He was about two thirds of the way through the stack when he paused. The photo was grainy, having been taken at a distance, but it showed a tall, dark haired man, walking across a parking lot carrying what looked like the very briefcase Montoya had accepted. Montoya frowned and looked up. "I…uh, I think this is the man, but the picture isn't very good."

The agents exchanged glances as they identified the photo. The second agent took out several more photos from a second envelope and handed them to Montoya. "Check these out." Montoya took the photos and without hesitation identified the picture of the man in the second photo in the stack.

"This is the man," Montoya said, handing them the photo. "Without a doubt."

The first agent took the photo and smiled grimly. He looked at his partner again who nodded. They had their man – Commander Lee Crane of the SSRN_ Seaview_.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Chip Morton, executive officer of the _Seaview_ stood in the control room of the research submarine, clipboard in hand, checking off the final preparations for the sub's imminent departure. He looked at his watch and frowned. The _Seaview'_s commanding officer, Commander Lee Crane was not yet aboard, and time was growing short. Chip had spoken with him earlier that morning. Lee had wanted to let Chip know he needed to run an errand, and then would be on his way to the sub but that was hours ago. Chip was beginning to feel a little anxious.

"Mr. Morton?" Chip looked up from his clipboard as Admiral Nelson's voice came across the intercom. "Is Captain Crane aboard yet?"

Chip picked up the mike, "No sir, not yet and I'm beginning to get a little worried."

"Let me know as soon as he's on board. I have few things I need to discuss with him before we get underway."

"Aye aye, sir." Chip was about to replace the mike when a call came from topside.

"Mr. Morton, there are two federal agents up here requesting permission to come aboard. They say they need to talk to Admiral Nelson immediately."

Chip blinked in surprise. "Admiral," he said, speaking again into the mike still clutched in his hand, "Two federal agents are topside requesting permission to come aboard. They say they need to speak to you immediately."

"I'm on my way."

Five minutes later, Nelson watched curiously as two men climbed down the ladder into the control room. As the men turned and faced the admiral, one stepped forward flashing his ID. "Admiral Nelson, my name is Carl Rogers with the CIA. This is my associate Tom O'Reilly. We need to speak with you immediately. In private."

Nelson studied the two men for a moment. "All right. Please follow me." The admiral turned and led the two men up the spiral stairs and to his cabin. He opened the door, ushering the men inside before taking a seat at his desk and facing the two agents. "Now, exactly what is this all about gentlemen?"

"Admiral Nelson," said Rogers, "Do you know where Commander Lee Crane is at this time?"

Nelson frowned and shook his head cautiously. "No, I don't. He's supposed to be on board preparing for our departure, but I was told he had not yet arrived."

The two agents exchanged glances. Rogers pulled out a photo and handed it to the admiral. Nelson studied the grainy image of the man with the briefcase. "Do you recognize this man?"

Nelson peered more closely at the photo. "It looks like Lee Crane," he said slowly. He looked up at the agents again his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Admiral Nelson, the briefcase in that photo contains stolen highly confidential military documents including details concerning this submarine and yourself." Rogers pulled out a second photo. "This is Cesar Montoya, a known courier for a certain hostile power. He met with your man early this morning to pick up that briefcase which he was then to deliver to his contacts in LA."

"Wait, wait, wait!" exploded Nelson leaping to his feet. "Are you accusing Lee Crane of _espionage!_? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! Commander Crane is the most loyal officer I've ever known!"

The two agents stood impassively watching Nelson explode. They were used to this kind of response by friends and family of people accused of treason, but they had the evidence and were convinced they had the right man.

"Admiral," said O'Reilly firmly, "Commander Crane was positively identified by the courier as the man who gave him the briefcase. However, we do have other evidence. For example, did you know Crane has a bank account in the Caymans opened just two weeks ago, containing over twenty million dollars? Now, I'm sure you pay him well, but I doubt _that_ well. So how do you explain it? I'm sorry Admiral, but there is no doubt that Lee Crane is our man and we want you to help us find him."

Nelson was dumbfounded by this news. How could he explain it? Absently, he ran his hand through his hair. "Perhaps it was someone impersonating Crane. That's certainly a possibility."

"Maybe," conceded Rogers, "But I doubt he could duplicate his fingerprints as well. Crane's fingerprints were found all over that briefcase. I'm sorry Admiral, but Crane played us all for fools. If the documents in that briefcase had found their way into the wrong hands our entire defense system would have been heavily compromised, and as I mentioned earlier, that includes information concerning this submarine and crew." He now handed Nelson a sheet of paper. "Here is a list of documents recovered."

As Nelson skimmed over the list, his mouth went dry as chill ran up his spine. There was information on missile installations, military bases, covert operations being conducted all over the world by the US government including names, places and missions, information on all kinds of military research including the work of the _Seaview_. Rogers was right. If the enemy had gotten its hands on any of this information, it would have been a disaster.

Nelson's anger began to grow. How could Lee have done this? How could he have betrayed his country and his friends? He shook his head in confusion. But this was _Lee _they were talking about! A man Nelson would trust with his life and had, many, many times. Could he have possibly been so wrong about the man he had hand-picked to command the _Seaview_? But they had the evidence: Crane's fingerprints, the photo, the testimony of the courier and not to mention the huge account in some overseas bank.

"Admiral?" Rogers' voice broke through Nelson's confused reverie. "I really am sorry about this. I've seen Crane's record, and it's exemplary. There's nothing that would give any indication that he would turn traitor."

Nelson flinched at the sound of the word. He still couldn't reconcile its use in conjunction with Lee, but he couldn't deny the evidence either. Ideally, he would like to ask Lee point blank if he was involved, but so far, there was no sign of Crane; another damning sign. "What do you want me to do?" he asked wearily sinking back into his seat. He suddenly felt so old. How would he explain this to the crew? Chip would be devastated to learn his best friend was a spy. This was a nightmare come true.

"Admiral, we don't think he'll return to the sub," replied Rogers flatly. "It's apparent he knows he's been identified so is undoubtedly on the run. All we ask is if he contacts you, let us know immediately."

Nelson nodded in resignation. He hoped some evidence would emerge to clear Lee, but it didn't look good. As of now, Lee Crane was to be considered a traitor and an enemy of the state.

After the two agents had departed, Nelson called Chip to his office. Chip was alarmed at the Admiral's appearance. The man seemed to have aged ten years since Chip had seen him just a short while ago. "Sir? Are you all right?"

Nelson stared pensively ahead for a long moment before answering. "Chip, I have some very disturbing news concerning Captain Crane."

"Lee?" Chip immediately figured the worst had happened. "Has something happened to Lee? He's not…dead, is he?"

Nelson gave a short mirthless laugh. "No, but it might be better for him if he was." Again Nelson paused. This was far more difficult than he'd expected. "Chip, Lee has been accused of espionage and treason."

Chip gaped at him, his mouth open in shock. Blinking rapidly, he slowly sank into the chair beside the admiral's desk. It took him several moments before he could respond, and then it was with a fierce anger. "Admiral, that's insane! You know as well as I do that Lee would never engage in espionage! I simply can't believe it. What kind of proof do they have?"

Nelson sighed as he handed Chip a copy of the document list. Chip scowled as he read it over. "This," began Nelson grimly, "is a list of highly classified documents that were found in a briefcase taken from a courier arrested earlier today. The courier identified Lee Crane as the man who delivered the case to him, and the CIA has a photo that supports that claim. Lee's fingerprints are all over the briefcase, and to top it all off, he apparently has an overseas bank account containing over twenty million dollars."

Chip sat silently digesting this information slowly shaking his head in disbelief. "Admiral, I just can't believe it! Not Lee!"

"I agree, Chip," Nelson replied, "But we can't deny the evidence or the fact that Lee seems to have disappeared." He paused then continued quietly, "Some of that information pertained to the _Seaview_'s work and personnel. That includes you and me, Chip. How many people would have access to that particular information? As much as I don't want to believe it, until we have evidence to the contrary, we have to consider Lee a traitor."

Chip rubbed his eyes feeling as if a heavy weight had settled over him. "So, what are your orders, sir?"

Nelson shoulders slumped. "Prepare for departure. You will be acting captain until further notice. We'll simply say Captain Crane has been detained and will not be able to join us on this mission. For the moment, the crew doesn't need to know anything more. Perhaps it will all turn out to be a big mistake and I want to give Lee the benefit of the doubt for now."

Chip slowly stood and nodded his assent. "Aye, aye sir. I'll see to it immediately." Silently, Chip turned and slipped from the office. Nelson stared after him for a few moments then buried his face in his hands, a wave of hopelessness crushing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

As Lee Crane gradually worked his way back into consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the rocking. It was soothing in a way and very familiar. He was lying on something soft. _Oh no,_ he groaned to himself, _sickbay._ He struggled to open his eyes, blinking against the bright light streaming in from a porthole across the small cabin. He now became aware of his hand manacled to a pipe near his head. All right, this obviously _wasn't_ sickbay. It was a boat, and it seemed to be at sea. He could hear the deep rumbling of the engine. But that didn't explain where he was, or how he got here. He tried to sit up, but as his head started spinning and feelings of nausea threatened to overwhelm him, he quickly lay back down. _After affects of some drug, no doubt,_ he thought grimly. God knows he'd been through _that_ often enough to know the signs.

As he lay there, he tried to think back to the last thing he could remember. It was all so damn fuzzy. He remembered running into an old Annapolis classmate at the Nelson Institute. The two hadn't been friends exactly but were on good terms. John Harker said he was only in town for the night, shipping out first thing in the morning and wondered if Lee was interested in getting together later for dinner. Lee hadn't had any plans so they met at one of Lee's favorite Italian places near the beach. It had been a pleasant get together full of reminisces of old times at the Academy as well as general catching up. The only odd thing had been that briefcase. Lee thought harder now. John had asked him if he could deliver a briefcase to some guy in Santa Barbara the next day. John said he was supposed to have given it to his friend earlier in the day but wasn't able to get hold of him until just that evening. Unfortunately, John was shipping out early and the guy was stuck in LA over night so John has asked Lee if he might be able to drop it off the following morning. Realizing the meeting spot was on the way to the Institute, Lee had agreed thinking it couldn't hurt to help a friend. He remembered meeting the guy and giving him the briefcase and heading back to his car, but what happened after that? His head throbbed. He simply couldn't remember. He closed his eyes wishing desperately for a drink of water. His mouth and throat were so parched he couldn't even swallow.

As he began to drift off again, he was startled by a sharp crack as the door to the cabin abruptly burst open and struck the wall. Lee's eyes immediately snapped to the large man standing in the doorway. _The guy looks like a linebacker for the Steelers_, thought Lee with growing unease. The man's shaved head glistened with sweat as he scowled down at his prisoner. Lee just stared back. The man grunted then turned and called to someone outside. Lee couldn't understand the language, but it was pretty clear the man hadn't expected to find Lee awake. A moment later, a smaller man entered the cabin and approached Lee a little cautiously, as he might some cornered animal. He then spoke rapidly to the giant beside him who opened a small cabinet bringing out a square metal case. The smaller man took it and Lee inhaled softly as he watched the man remove a vial of clear liquid along with a gleaming hypodermic needle. Quickly loading the syringe, the man nodded to his companion. Lee felt a growing sense of panic and pushed himself against the wall of the cabin as if he could somehow escape the inevitable.

"Captain Crane," the smaller man said, now addressing Lee in heavily accented English. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It is your choice."

"Who _are_ you people?" demanded Lee in a hoarse voice his eyes never leaving the man's face. "What am I doing here?"

"That is not for me to say," replied the man with a shrug, "Now if you will please lie quietly, this will only take a moment." As he approached Lee, syringe in hand, Lee lashed out with his leg catching the man in the side and sending him spinning across the cabin. Cursing, the man snarled a command to his companion who immediately lurched forward and with little effort twisted Lee's free arm roughly behind his back. Lee cried out in pain but continued to struggle. Lee could hear the first man approach, and with a hiss of pain, Lee felt the needle plunge deeply into his arm. He fought weakly for a few moments longer before the black tendrils of unconsciousness slowly enveloped him and he knew no more.

"Commander Crane, please wake up." Lee could hear an odd, whispery voice calling to him. At first he thought it might be Dr. Jamieson but that didn't seem right. "_Commander Crane!_" The voice was more insistent now, and Lee could feel someone roughly shaking him. Slowly, painfully, he opened his eyes. He struggled to bring the room into focus. With a low moan, he realized he was lying on an exam table. A man in a white coat stood over him, a syringe in hand. Lee's eyes widened as he tried to roll away from the needle, but found he was bound tightly, unable to move. The man laughed softly as he realized what had startled Lee.

"Ah, the needle! Do not worry Commander Crane. I have already given you the injection. It is what has awakened you."

Lee closed his eyes, his head spinning from whatever chemical cocktail was coursing through his body. After a few moments, he realized much of the mental fuzziness had cleared. He looked up as the man, Lee assumed he was a doctor, beamed down at him. "Feeling better, Commander? In a few minutes you will be back to your old self. This is an amazing compound, even if I do say so myself."

"Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Gambell," replied the doctor as he turned to dispose of the syringe. "I expect you and I will be spending a lot of time together in the near future." He turned back to Lee, his grin now almost feral. "I am so very much looking forward to that!"

"I don't understand. Where am I? What am I doing here?" Lee's voice rose in frustration. He had no doubt he was in serious trouble, but he would very much like to know what _kind_ of trouble.

"I will be able to answer that for you, Commander." Lee craned his head around to see a balding, middle aged man, his expanding paunch barely contained by the black uniform of a People's Republic's military officer. The man considered Lee for a moment then looked towards the doctor. "Well?"

"I have given him the antidote and he has come out it nicely. He is ready for you anytime you wish." Lee's jaw tightened in apprehension.

"Very good." The man turned again to Lee. "I am Colonel Ingra. If you will come with me, Commander I will be happy to explain everything." As he finished, two armed guards, also in black, stepped into the room. The first quickly undid the restraints while the other watched Lee warily. These were not amateurs. With the help of the doctor, Lee first sat up and then cautiously lowered himself from the table to the floor. He wavered a moment, then regained his balance. Whatever the doctor had given him, it had worked well.

The colonel turned and strode from the room. One of the soldiers gave Lee a little push forcing him to follow. They led him down a long, dreary corridor of cinderblock and cement. It smelled of fear and hopelessness. Small fluorescent lights flickered weakly from the ceiling. Just walking down this hallway was making Lee depressed. He knew any place that looked this grim did not bode well for his future. They passed a number of firmly closed doors yet no sounds betrayed the presence of anyone outside of Lee and his captors. Finally, they came to a door, much like the others, at the very end of the corridor. One of the guards stepped forward and opened the door allowing the colonel to enter first. As they ushered Lee inside, he was surprised to see it was nothing more than a simple office.

A firm hand on his shoulder propelled Lee into the battered wooden chair positioned in front of a metal desk that looked like something from the 1940's. Lee fingered the dents and grooves marring the surface of the chair's armrests as he eyed the Colonel suspiciously. Ingra was now sitting on the opposite side of the desk looking through a folder of documents. Lee felt as if he were here for some sort of interview. He waited.

Ingra finally looked up and studied Crane. "Commander, I am sure you are wondering why you are here. Well, I won't waste your time with idle pleasantries. You, Captain Crane, are going to be the commander of our newly built nuclear submarine, the _Viper_."

Lee's mouth fell open in shock as he gaped at the man before him. Of all the things he expected hear, being offered command of a nuclear sub was never even in the running. Finally, he laughed shaking his head in utter disbelief. "You're crazy! There is no way in hell I would ever take command of one of your subs! Surely you must know that."

Ingra gave a slight smile. "Of course, Commander. We are not fools. We are fully aware of the fact that we have a long way to go before you will be…ready to take command."

Lee frowned at him. That pause seemed especially ominous. "This is ridiculous. Let me repeat myself: I will _never_ take command of a People's Republic sub. I demand you let me go immediately. I'm sure people are searching for me right now."

This time Ingra laughed with genuine amusement. "Oh, my dear Commander, they most certainly are. Yes, indeed but not for quite the reason you believe." He now took a folded newspaper from his pile, opened it and pushed it across the desk towards Crane. "Perhaps you should read this before making any more rash statements."

Puzzled, Lee took the paper. With a sense of satisfaction, he quickly noted his own photograph but when he read the headline beside it, he felt his body go numb with shock. "**Seaview Commander Accused of Espionage**". He stared at the words trying to make some sort of sense of them. He skimmed through the article, desperate to find some explanation for this preposterous accusation. Finally Lee looked back at Ingra. "What is this all about?" he demanded, his voice low and dangerous.

Ingra was unperturbed by Lee's response. "Part of the plan for reprogramming our subjects involves removing the option of returning to their former lives," he said mildly. "In your case, it meant making it impossible for you to continue as the commander of the _Seaview, _and the simplest way to do that was to make you a traitor to your country. Your friends and family now believe that you sold highly sensitive military information to a foreign power. The government has photographic evidence of you delivering the briefcase with the stolen documents to a known enemy courier who, by the way, has positively identified you; your prints are on the case and you have an offshore bank account with twenty million dollars in it. There is also the added matter of the suspicious death of Lt. Commander John Harker, last seen alive with you. So you see, Commander, right now you are a man with a very large price on his head and nowhere else to go."

Lee could feel his heart pounding. What must the admiral and Chip think of him? Would they believe he would betray his country? Lee rubbed his eyes absently, a feeling of utter confusion washing over him. All the evidence was against him and obviously, good spies were the master of deception. How could they _not_ believe the accusations against him? He had no alibi. He _had_ given the briefcase to that man and if Harker was dead, there was no one to say where that briefcase came from originally. "So, what happens now?"

"I'm glad to see you are a practical man, Commander," replied the Colonel all business now. "We will begin our reprogramming regimen immediately. We are fully aware of your strong will, Commander. It is all in our records."

Lee, still in shock over this newest development, hardly heard Ingra, but one word stood out and Lee's head snapped up. "Reprogramming? You mentioned that before."

"Yes," nodded Ingra. "I believe 'brainwashing' is the crude term for it. You have experienced some of our techniques before."

Oh yes, Lee remembered that horrific experience all too well. He had been kidnapped, brainwashed, and sent to not only sabotage some missiles onboard the _Seaview _but to murder Admiral Nelson as well. He had almost succeeded. Lee felt a cold sweat break out on his brow. If they could accomplish that much after only a couple of days, how much could they accomplish with unlimited time to work on him? His mind desperately sought a way out. As if aware of his thoughts, the two guards moved in even closer.

"We will begin with the physical portion of the program," continued Ingra conversationally, "where we will work to weaken your physical resistance. We have found various forms of torture, starvation, sleep deprivation, and so on to be most effective during this stage." Lee was appalled at the man's casual tone. He might as well have been listing ingredients in a cake mix for all the emotion he displayed.

"Next, begins the psychological breakdown. Once your physical resistance has been reduced, this part becomes much simpler. Electroshock therapy and various methods of psychological torture will be utilized to work on your psyche and alter your personality. Trust me Commander, we are experts in this. We will also be utilizing drugs. We have found that strong-willed subjects such as yourself eventually break through standard reprogramming techniques and must be kept under a strict regimen of mind control pharmaceuticals. It's all quite scientific."

Lee blanched as he pictured his future as described by Ingra. "Why are you telling me all of this?" he choked.

Ingra shrugged. "It makes no difference. When we are done with you, you won't remember any of this conversation. Your mind, Commander Crane, will be ours."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for the encouraging reviews. I really appreciate them! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Lee, shivering violently, huddled defensively in the corner his barren cell. He had no idea how long he had been here. Days? Weeks? Months? Time meant nothing to him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept more than fifteen minutes or the last time he'd eaten. He stared guardedly at the ironclad door of his cell, knowing it could open at any moment allowing his tormenters to enter and resume their brutal work. Not an inch of his body remained untouched. He knew several fingers and ribs were broken; deep abrasions, cuts and contusions covered him from head to toe. His left eye was so swollen he hadn't been able to see out of it for days. He had lost several teeth as well. Pain was his constant companion.

His mind was in a whirl. They had been pounding at him relentlessly; telling him over and over how worthless he was; how Admiral Nelson and the _Seaview_ were trying to destroy him and his country, and that everything he believed in was wrong. At first, it hadn't been hard to resist, but the endless pain, starvation and lack of sleep had weakened him. Now, he wasn't sure what to believe. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe he could catch a few minutes' sleep. But no sooner had he started to drift off then a thunderous hammering on the door quickly jolted him awake, his heart pounding. Eyes wide, Lee attempted to push himself deeper into his corner as the door burst open and the ubiquitous black-garbed guards strode in, roughly yanking him to his feet. Lee cried out in pain as they physically hauled him out the door and down the corridor. Lee felt his stomach clench as they approached the door of the chamber of horrors his captors generally preferred, but when they continued past, Lee felt a tiny surge of hope.

That hope died quickly as the first guard opened the door of another room, and Lee spied the steel table looming ominously in the center of the room. A cold sweat began to trickle down his back. Quickly and efficiently, the soldiers manhandled Lee onto the table and strapped him securely into place. Lee struggled feebly, but he simply didn't have the strength to fight back. He watched numbly as several technicians bustled in and began fastening electrodes to his scalp. Another moved odd, gun shaped devices to either side of his head. Lee closed his eyes knowing things were about to get decidedly worse.

In an adjacent observation room, Colonel Ingra observed the proceedings carefully as Dr. Gambell busily made adjustments to the control panel before him. Ingra turned to the doctor. "So?"

Gambell did not look up. "We are at a crossroads, Colonel," he said evenly. "We have worn down his physical defenses as you can see. Psychologically, we are making progress but not fast enough. He has a very strong will, but of course, we knew that. Today, we will begin the electrotherapy which will allow us to make further inroads into his psyche. We will combine that with the mind control drug which they are administering now." Ingra turned back and watched as a technician prepared the hypodermic and deftly injected it into Crane's arm. Crane flinched but then was still.

"The new submarine, _Viper _is nearly completed," snapped the colonel. "We need Crane as soon as possible. We are hoping he can give us some suggestions to make it even more effective against the _Seaview_. Time is of the essence, Doctor!"

Gambell gritted his teeth. _Stupid military men_. They had no concept of the delicacy of his work. He had labored for years perfecting this technique, and they expected instant results. The human mind was incredibly resilient, and Gambell was all too aware of how tenuous their hold would be on such a strong will as Crane's.

"Why can't you just give him more of that drug and get this done once and for all?" grumbled Ingra impatiently.

Gambell sighed and looked up in irritation. "Colonel, we have been over this all before. Yes, I _could _give him a greater dose but we run a serious risk of turning him into nothing more than a brainless zombie. He would be no good to us then. This drug requires delicate fine-tuning. Too much, and he will become catatonic. Too little and his own personality will bleed through and ultimately take back control. Plus, you know full well what happens when we stop giving them the drug."

Ingra nodded thoughtfully. "In your report, you said ten of your subjects attempted suicide."

"They were the ten we had on the higher dosages; the ones with the strongest minds. Seven of them killed themselves with no warning. One minute they were performing as expected, the next minute…dead. The other three survived their attempts but had to be locked up and restrained for their own protection." Gambell tilted his head as he considered those three unusual subjects. "Interestingly enough, Colonel, it was several weeks _after_ they stopped taking the drug that those men attempted suicide. They would have continued to try to kill themselves had we not restrained them. They became quite deranged for awhile swinging back and forth between their normal and brainwashed personas. Two eventually returned to normal but the third we ended up killing when he attacked a guard."

Gambell stared silently into the distance for a moment. He considered this side-effect a major failure in his research. In order to keep a strong willed subject under control, they needed to use higher dosages of the drug, but the risk of them becoming suicidal increased dramatically with increase in the dosage. It was if the subjects couldn't bear to live with what they had done while under the mind control. He glanced to where Crane lay unmoving on the table. From now on, Crane would be given the drug four times a day and missing just one dose would weaken their control as well as increase his risk of becoming psychotic. Gambell gave himself a slight shake and returned to his job. As long as Crane remained under their control long enough to destroy Nelson and the _Seaview_ that was all that really mattered. If he killed himself after that, well they could always find another commander for their submarine.

"Doctor, we are ready." The technician's voice sounded distorted through the intercom speaker. Gambell looked up from the console to survey the situation. The three techs watched him expectantly. Nodding, he examined the controls before him and gently turned a knob. The only indication that something had begun was the escalation of the resonating hum of the machinery. Gambell watched carefully as Crane became increasingly restless, straining against the restraints. Soon his head was thrashing from side to side as if trying to escape some invisible assault. Gambell studied the results coming over the various monitors on his display nodding in satisfaction.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked Ingra nervously. Crane body was now arching painfully in the throes of a powerful convulsion.

Gambell frowned slightly. "He is fighting it." He made a few adjustments and slowly, Crane relaxed back on to the table. "That's better." He turned to Ingra again. "Crane will not give in easily. It will take several of these sessions to break down his mental defenses. Today, I simply wanted to find the correct baseline settings. Tomorrow, we shall begin the true process of coercive persuasion. Colonel, two weeks from now, he will be begging you to allow him to destroy the _Seaview._"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Since we are in the middle of unpacking our house after a move, I figured I'd go ahead and post the next chapter in case I don't get a chance later. Thanks!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Admiral Nelson sat silently in the observation nose of the _Seaview,_ disconsolately watching the sea go by. They had been at sea for six weeks now and there had been no word of Lee. Nelson had tried to keep his mind on his research project, but even the study of deep trench sea life held little interest for him these days. He glanced back into the control room, the atmosphere subdued. The entire crew felt the absence of their captain, but only he and Chip knew the true reason Crane was not on board. Nelson kept hoping some piece of evidence would emerge that would clear Lee, but the truth was, things had only gotten worse. Shortly after their departure, Nelson had received word of the murder of Lt. Commander John Harker, and as he had last been seen in Crane's presence, it now made Lee the prime suspect. Why Lee would kill this man was unknown, but they suspected he had discovered Lee's secret. _Lee, where are you!_

"Sir?" Nelson was disturbed from his unhappy thoughts by the arrival of the _Seaview's_ radioman. Sparks held out an envelope. "Sir, this image was just sent to you from Washington. I think you'd better look at it right away." Nelson frowned at the young officer's tone but paused as he noticed Sparks' pale, drawn face. Quickly, Nelson pulled the image from the envelope and felt his stomach drop; his worst fears had been realized. It was a photograph of some sort of ceremony in what was obviously the People's Republic, their national flag displayed prominently in the background, but it was the figures in the foreground that grabbed his attention. In the center of a large platform stood the Premier of the People's Republic shaking hands with a tall, young man smartly clad in a republic naval uniform. That man was Lee Crane.

Nelson, his heart full of anguish, looked up to meet Sparks' troubled gaze. "Don't mention this to anyone," said Nelson quietly.

"No sir," replied Sparks turning to return to his post, but his slumped shoulders told Nelson that the young man had undoubtedly guessed the truth. Nelson continued to study the photograph searching for something that would indicate Lee wasn't there of his own free will.

"Admiral?" Now Chip was approaching, clipboard in hand. He was looking curiously at the photo in Nelson's hand. Wordlessly, Nelson handed the exec the picture. Chip went very still as he stared at the image, all color draining from his face. "Oh no," whispered Chip, slowly collapsing into a nearby chair. He couldn't seem to tear his gaze from the photo. "Not Lee." Finally his eyes met those of the admiral. "Admiral, could this be a fake?" he asked with a desperate hope.

Nelson took the photo from Chip's unresisting hand. "I don't think so, although I suppose it's possible." He paused as he slowly replaced the photo into the envelope. "Chip, I'm afraid we may be forced to finally accept a very unpleasant truth."

Chip sat hunched forward, his head low. "Admiral," he replied softly, "I just can't believe Lee would turn traitor! Not after all we've been through. And if he did, _why_? What possible reason could have motivated him to betray not only his country, but us as well? I can't believe that money would have been enough to turn him."

"Money can have an odd effect on people," said Nelson thoughtfully. "I understand Lee's mother required some rather costly medical treatment earlier this year. Perhaps the money was going to be used to help pay her expenses."

Chip looked up and scowled. "Do you truly believe that Lee would betray his country even for _that_? You saw that list of documents they recovered. That information could have resulted in more deaths than we can imagine! Do you think Lee is the type of man who would put the well-being of one person, even his own mother, over the security of an entire nation?"

Nelson sighed dejectedly "No, Chip, I don't, but the evidence is mounting against him, and I'm beginning to wonder if we really knew Lee Crane at all. In the end, it doesn't matter what you or I believe, but what the world believes. Right now, the government is convinced he is a traitor and a spy as well as a possible murderer. Unless he can prove otherwise, he's as good as dead."

Chip slowly regained his feet. "I don't know what to think anymore, Admiral. I thought I knew Lee as well as anyone could. I would never have pinned him to be a traitor."

"Nor would I, Chip. Nor would I."

Lee Crane sat hunched over the desk in his small hotel room, intently studying the fat technical manual before him. He'd been at it for hours, memorizing everything he could about his new command, the nuclear submarine _Viper. _He wanted to know every detail about the boat before they sailed in another week. He had spent most of his waking hours on board, overseeing all the preparations for her maiden voyage. Colonel Ingra had been most impressed by his newest recruit's dedication to duty.

In an adjoining room, Ingra now sat drinking wine with Dr. Gambell. "Doctor, you are certain he is completely stable? His mind is ours?"

"Most certainly, Colonel," replied Gambell, examining his glass. "But, we have never worked so hard to bring a subject into line so quickly. Our coercive persuasion techniques were definitely put to the test." He paused a moment, swirling the wine, admiring its dark, ruby tones. "However, I am concerned about the dosage of the drug we were forced to ultimately use. If you had allowed me more time, I am sure we could have done more using other techniques. I don't like relying so heavily on the drug."

"You assured me that it would still work," Ingra remarked, a slight edge to his voice. "We will have a man on board whose primary job is to make sure Crane takes his pills as scheduled and one to take care of matters if we begin to lose control."

"Yes, yes, I know," grumbled Gambell, "But as I have told you before, Colonel, even _one_ missed dose could undermine our control. Crane's will is very strong, and you are ordering him to do something that goes against everything he stands for – destroy the _Seaview._ As I understand it, he was very close to his crew and especially Admiral Nelson. That means his subconscious will be fighting even harder to get through. I still think you should test him on something less personal first."

Ingra sighed irritably. How many times would have this same argument? "_Doctor_, he knows more about the _Seaview_ than anyone else alive, barring Harriman Nelson. We may have exactly _one _chance to destroy the _Seaview, _and I do not want word to get out as to who is commanding the _Viper_. This is the sole reason we went through so much trouble to get Crane and "re-educate" him. He knows what the _Seaview_ is capable of as well as the mindset of her senior officers. Once the American submarine is destroyed, the _Viper_ will be the most advanced nuclear sub in the world." He shook his head at Gambell's dubious expression. "We do have a contingency plan. Karl Babrof, the executive officer on board the _Viper_ has been fully briefed on just who and what Lee Crane is. If Crane shows signs of becoming a danger to the ship or its crew, Babrof has orders to kill him and take command. Babrof is a highly capable officer and will do exactly what needs to be done to insure the success of the mission."

Gambell said nothing. He felt confident of his work but he couldn't help wishing they had given him just a _little _more time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Again, thank you all for the kind reviews. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

A week had passed and Lee now stood in the control room of the newest and most powerful submarine in the People's Republic's navy. He surveyed the controlled chaos as crewmen finished preparing the sub for its shakedown cruise. The men all knew their business, and Lee understood they were the cream of the crop. He looked to his new executive officer, Lt. Commander Leo Babrof, a lean, taciturn man who went about his business with such efficiency that Lee sometimes wondered if he was a mind reader. Babrof nodded to his commander and continued on with his work. Lee turned to the plotting table and studied the charts again. He knew his mission was to find the American submarine, _Seaview_, and destroy her. She was supposed to be in the Pacific near the Mariana Islands studying underwater volcanoes and sea life in the Marianas Trench. Lee winced as a sharp pain pierced his skull. These seem to occur whenever he thought about the _Seaview_. He knew he'd been her skipper, planted there by the People's Republic as a spy. He blinked and frowned. Had he? He couldn't really remember clearly. Dr. Gambell had explained that while escaping from the US, Lee had sustained a serious head injury, and that was why his memories were fuzzy, and he sometimes suffered from severe headaches. The medication he took every day seemed to help with the pain, although he still had trouble remembering much of his previous life. The pain grew worse, and Lee massaged his temples. He looked at his watch and realized he was overdue for his medication.

"Captain?" Lee turned to see a corpsman approaching him. He grimaced slightly knowing this man's primary job was to make sure Lee took his pills on time. Dr. Gambell had explained to him that the headaches could become incapacitating if he missed his prescribed dosage, and that he had arranged for this corpsman, Mikal, to make sure Lee didn't forget. Busy sub commanders often had more important things on their mind than taking their medicine. Lee was both grateful and resentful. With a sigh, he took the proffered pills and downed them with a glass of water. Lee gave Mikal as nod of thanks as the corpsman hurried off. He sighed with relief as the pain ebbed, and he felt a renewed excitement in their mission. For the sake of national security, the _Seaview _needed to be destroyed and Lee Crane was just the man to see that it was accomplished.

Another week had passed and the _Viper_ silently patrolled the western Pacific searching for the _Seaview_. Crane knew they should be in the general vicinity of their quarry but as yet, they had not located her. Babrof approached him. "We have finished covering this sector, Captain," he reported pointing to an area of the chart on the plotting table. We shall now move on to A-2."

Lee nodded his acknowledgment. In theory, the _Seaview_ could be located anywhere along the length of the Mariana Trench and at a length of over 1500 miles that was a lot of territory. However, Crane expected she was near the Challenger Deep, the deepest part of the trench. Admiral Nelson had planned on doing some studies on deep sea life within the trench and thus, that made it the most likely location. But, still, they needed to be careful. He studied the chart thoughtfully. At their current speed of 26 knots, they would be nearing the Challenger Deep by early tomorrow morning. The _Viper_ was quieter than any sub before her, and the chances of _Seaview_ detecting her before the _Viper _could get off a shot was highly unlikely. The new advanced anechoic tiles on the surface of the ship as well as the significant improvement in reducing machinery noise within the sub itself had made the _Viper_ virtually undetectable by enemy sonar. It was just a matter of time. He smiled. Once they located the _Seaview_, the crew would never know what hit them.

Admiral Nelson stepped out of the diving bell into the missile room on board the _Seaview_, several pairs of hands reaching up to assist him. He had just spent the past six hours deep within the Mariana Trench taking readings and collecting samples. He had located some specimens he didn't recognize and was eager to start studying them. All in all, it had been a very successful trip.

"Everything go OK, sir?" asked Chief Sharkey.

"Just perfect, Chief," replied Nelson. "Have those samples taken to the lab immediately. I'll want to start working on them as soon as I get something to eat."

"Aye, aye sir."

As Nelson turned to leave the missile room, a warning alarm sounded. "Inbound torpedoes! Rig for collision!" Nelson and Sharkey barely had time to exchange shocked looks before the concussive force of two nearby explosions sent the _Seaview_ reeling from side to side, her crew tossed around like so many ragdolls.

Surrounded by the moans of bruised and injured men, Nelson scrambled to his feet, wincing at the pain in his back and lurched for the intercom mike. "Control room! What the devil is going on up there!"

Chip responded almost immediately. "Admiral, we're under attack! There must be another sub out there but we can't locate her on our sonar."

Nelson immediately turned to Sharkey who was helping some of the other men. "Load torpedo tubes one through four and be prepared to fire. I'm heading up to the control room."

Moments later, Nelson strode into the control room where Chip stood frowning down at the sonar screen. There simply wasn't anything to be seen.

"Could you get a trajectory on those torpedoes?" asked Nelson impatiently.

"No, sir! It's like they appeared out of thin air. We're not getting anything on passive sonar. Whoever is out there is invisible as far as our instruments are concerned." Chip's voice was tight with frustration.

"Mister Morton! Two more incoming torpedoes! Bearing two four zero!"

"Hard right rudder! All ahead full!" Morton didn't hesitate in the least.

"Still with us. Range three thousand yards and closing!"

"Release a decoy. Missile room, fire torpedoes one and three bearing two four zero!"

"Torpedoes away, sir."

"Sir!" the sonar man's calm voice belied his pale, anxious look. "First incoming has gone for the decoy, but the second is still on our tail. Range fifteen hundred yards."

Chip's mouth was a tight line. "Increase speed to flank and dive, thirty degrees down bubble!"

They could feel the _Seaview_ increase her speed and the steep dive almost threw them from their feet as they tried to evade the incoming torpedo. A moment later, the torpedo struck an underwater seamount barely missing the _Seaview_. Debris from the explosion pounded the surface of the _Seaview_, causing painful reverberations through the hull of the ship. The force pushed the submarine to port, causing her to scrape against several rocky outcrops again throwing the crew to the deck. Still diving, the steep pitch of the deck made it difficult for the men to regain their feet.

"Damage control, report!" snapped Morton.

"Sir! Leaks in frames 32 and 33. Fire in the circuitry room and damage to the torpedo tube doors."

Chip exchanged glances with Nelson as he clicked the mike button a second time. "Missile room, report! What's wrong with the torpedo tube doors?"

Sharkey answered. "Sir, we can't open them. That last explosion jammed them or damaged the mechanism. I've got men on it right now."

"Well get those doors working now!"

"Sir!" Patterson called excitedly. "Our torpedoes didn't hit any submarine but did explode on some rocks. I spotted a "hole" in the sound return. I think our target may be bearing two six zero!"

"Good work, Patterson!" Chip turned to Nelson. "If we can't fire our torpedoes, we'll have to try and outrun them. Trouble is, without knowing what kind of sub it is, we don't know her capabilities.

Nelson hurried over to the plotting table and pulled out several charts, studying them carefully. He pointed to one. "Chip, I have an idea. It might buy us enough time to repair the tube doors if nothing else."

Chip moved closer and listened to the admiral's plan. It might just work.

Crane frowned irritably. Somehow, their torpedoes had missed the _Seaview_. One had gone after a decoy and other had just missed, detonating on a seamount wall. They were right on the _Seaview'_s tail following her down. Only two thousand feet separated the two subs. The _Viper_ had a crush depth comparable to the _Seaview_ so he wasn't worried on that account. But why hadn't the _Seaview_ fired any more torpedoes? The _Seaview _had managed to get a couple off initially and although none had been a direct hit, one had struck a seamount directly behind them and the severe concussion along with the exploding rock had caused some damage to the _Viper; _nothing that would put them out of commission but serious enough.

"Mr. Babrof," Lee said, "I suspect the _Seaview_ has been damaged so she's unable to fire her torpedoes."

"Sir, do you think she spotted us?"

Lee paused as he considered this. "I don't think she could have spotted us directly but it is possible that we created a hole in the sound return from their torpedo explosions. _Seaview's_ sonar crew is very good. As long as we stay in her baffles, she won't find us."

"But sir, if we stay that close, we won't be able to fire our torpedoes. The explosion would very likely damage us," Babrof stated.

Lee frowned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His head was starting to throb making it difficult for him to think. He knew what Babrof said was true. Why hadn't that occurred to him? The area directly astern of the _Seaview_ was a great place to hide but not necessarily to attack.

"Sir?" Babrof was now looking questioningly at him.

Lee gave a small shake of his head. "Slow us down," he said slowly. "Put three or four thousand yards between us then prepare to fire the torpedoes. Just don't lose her!"

"Aye aye, sir"

"Sir, the _Seaview_ is no longer diving," called the man on sonar. "She is now headed on vector zero two five."

"What is our distance now?" asked Crane.

"Thirty six hundred yards."

"Fire tubes two and four." He winced visibly as a sharp pain shot through his skull. He looked at his watch. He was overdue for his medication. There was no time to worry about that now.

"Tubes two and four fired," reported Babrof.

Crane glanced at the sonar screen where the two torpedoes could be tracked on their deadly mission.

"Mr. Morton! Two more torpedoes incoming directly astern! Three thousand yards and closing fast!"

Chip's head snapped up from the chart he had been studying. "_Hard left rudder_! All ahead flank!"

Immediately the order was repeated and Chip held tightly to the edge of the plotting table as the _Seaview_ made a tight turn hoping to lose the torpedoes on their tail. Chip could feel the sweat trickling down the side of his face as he waited. Abruptly, he was violently hurled into the edge of the table as the concussive force of a nearby explosion again slammed into the _Seaview_ immediately followed by a second. The torpedoes had missed them again. Chip grimaced in pain as he rubbed his bruised hip. He grabbed the mike and barked "Damage control, report!"

"Sir, there is a severe leak in the missile room as well as leaks in frames fourteen through sixteen. We have also lost the sonar array on our port side. Repair parties are working on the problems now."

Chip cursed softly. Without the sonar array, they would be blind on left side of the ship. Nelson limped to Chip's side. He pointed to the chart. "The ridge we need is coming up. If we can get over it before that sub catches us, it should buy us a little time. Just be prepared to make a hard turn to starboard as soon as we cross over."

Chip nodded, relaying the warning to the helmsman. "Where's that sub now?" he asked turning to the sonarman.

"I'm sorry, sir," reported Patterson shaking his head in frustration. "It's disappeared again. I just can't keep a fix on her. If she's to our port side, I'll never find her with our array damaged."

"All right, just let me know if you find her again."

"Sir!" called another crewman. "The ridge is coming up fast."

"Good," said Nelson. "Let me know as soon as we start down the other side." Now Nelson grabbed the mike. "Missile room, what's the status of the torpedo tubes?"

"Sir," replied Chief Sharkey a moment later, "Tube one is operational but we're still working on the others."

"One is all we need. I want you to load another decoy into tube one and standby for my order to fire."

"Aye, aye sir!"

Nelson turned to Chip and nodded with relief. His plan depended on being able to fire a decoy.

"Sir! We have just reached the top of the ridge."

Nelson studied the chart once more. "Follow the ridge down. Hard right rudder!" He clicked the mike. "Fire torpedo tube number one, course zero two zero!"

He held on tightly as the sub made a sharp turn as he ordered, "Turn on nose cameras." Nelson and Chip watched the screen intently as the _Seaview _hugged the side of the ridge. A moment later a large mass appeared dead ahead. Nelson smiled in satisfaction. It was the rusting remains of a WWII American destroyer. Heavily encrusted with coral and mineral deposits, it just barely resembled the mighty fighting vessel it had once been. Now, it would serve another purpose; Nelson hoped to use it as camouflage to conceal the _Seaview_ from the enemy sub. As they approached the wreck, Nelson ordered the sub to circle around so that her nose was now facing the way they had come. "All back full!" The _Seaview _shuddered as her engines fought against her forward thrust quickly bringing her to a halt. "All stop and maintain neutral buoyancy. Rig for silent running."

The _Seaview_ gently hovered alongside the hulk of the dead destroyer. Nelson was hoping the nose cameras would give him time to spot the enemy sub if she wasn't fooled by the decoy. They needed the time to get the repairs finished and the torpedo tubes fully operational.

The _Viper_ continued to close the distance to the _Seaview_. They had lost it momentarily when it disappeared over the ridge but they had quickly located her once more yet something was bothering Crane. Something about this didn't seem _right. _He frowned thoughtfully.

"Sir, we are now 2000 meters from the _Seaview,_" called the sonarman.

"Fire torpedoes one and three."

"Torpedoes, away." Lee picked up the one of the sonar station headphones and listened intently to the distinct sound of the two torpedoes racing towards their destination. He frowned again. There didn't seem to be any response by the _Seaview_ to this new threat. Suddenly, his eyes widened and slamming down the headphones he spun to face his XO. "Damn! We've been following a decoy!"

Two explosions a few moments later confirmed Lee's fears. Sonar verified there were no sounds of a sub break up. Lee cursed again as he snatched up the chart. After a moment's study, he knew exactly where the _Seaview_ would hide. There was an old wreck of a World War II destroyer at the bottom of the ridge they had passed over earlier. Lee had no doubt the admiral had fired off the decoy and then made a sharp right turn and hid behind the wreck. Lee was furious that he had fallen for that. "Helm, hard right rudder. New course, one zero eight!"

Babrof lifted an eyebrow in question, but said nothing as he joined the captain at the plotting table. "There!" spat Lee, jabbing his finger at a spot on the chart. "They're hiding behind that wreck. I want all tubes reloaded and ready to fire. We'll show Admiral Nelson he isn't as smart as he thinks he is!" Lee turned to give Babrof further orders when a bolt of pain ripped through his skull so intense, his legs gave way beneath him. Lurching towards the plotting table for support, Lee clenched his jaw tightly to keep from crying out. Sweat beaded on his brow as a wave of nausea washed over him.

"Captain?" asked Babrof quickly, reaching over to support his ailing commander. He frowned not so much in concern for the captain's health but for what this development meant. The executive officer glanced down at his watch his frown deepening as he realized how long it had been since Mikal had delivered Crane's last dose of the mind control drug. Babrof looked up as he supported Crane's shaking body. "Someone get Corpsman Mikal here at once!"

"Sir!" one of the crewman reported a few moments later, "The sickbay was severely damaged and Mikal has been killed."

Babrof groaned inwardly. He would have to go to sickbay himself and look for the pills. If he couldn't find them, things would become much more complicated. He had been instructed to kill Crane if he began to show signs of regaining control of himself, but there was no way to know how long that might take once Crane quit taking the drug. Babrof took the captain's arm and draped it over his shoulders, helping him to his feet. He looked to the sonar officer. "Mr. Chaszar, you have the con. Reduce speed to five knots and do not approach the _Seaview_ until I return."

With that, Babrof half carried, half dragged Crane to the captain's quarters nearby. He unceremoniously dumped the captain onto his bunk and rushed from the cabin to the sickbay. He was forced to dodge around parties of crewmen making repairs and hurrying to their stations. He stopped abruptly when he reached the sickbay. It was a small room and during the last attack an oxygen tank had exploded inside, killing the two corpsmen on duty at the time; one of which was Mikal. Babrof cursed silently as he picked his way through the debris searching for the container of pills.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I've taken time out of unpacking a neverending pile of boxes just so you all could have the next chapter! It was quite the sacrifice. ;-) Again, thanks to all for the encouragement and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Chief, how are the repairs coming?" Chip listened intently as Sharkey updated him on the ongoing work to the torpedo tubes and other damaged areas of the ship. Chip knew their time was growing short. They had detected the destruction of the decoy not long ago, and the admiral was worried the enemy sub would figure out where they had gone.

"Sir!" Chip looked over towards the radio shack. Sparks motioned him over. The admiral followed.

"What is it?" asked Chip quickly.

"Sir, this just came in. It's in the admiral's personal code." Sparks handed Nelson the paper. Nelson quickly scanned the message, his face growing pale.

"Admiral?" Chip took a step closer.

Abruptly, Nelson turned and headed towards the stairs. "Chip, come with me."

Chip quickly trailed the admiral up to his quarters closing the door behind them. Nelson stood stiffly near his desk looking ill. Chip stood quietly waiting.

"Chip," began Nelson then stopped as if he could not bear to say any more. Chip could feel the tension growing like some malevolent being. The admiral, looking even more defeated, took a deep breath and finally continued. "I just received word that the commander of that enemy sub is believed to be Lee Crane."

Chip felt as if someone had punched him the gut. He blinked stupidly for a moment as his brain tried to make sense of the words. "Oh, my God," he whispered as he leaned on the nearby desk for support. The room seemed to spin around him. He shook his head slowly. As the numbness of shock began to subside, rising anger took its place. "How could he do this to us!"

Nelson's lips made a grim slash across his darkening face. "I don't know, Chip." He gave a small, bitter laugh. "I guess now we have all the proof we need. I can't imagine Lee agreeing to attack the _Seaview _unless he was in favor of the idea." Nelson's jaw tightened. "Chip, we've been had."

Chip slammed his fist onto the desk, flinging several books onto the floor. He had never felt such rage in his life. He had trusted Lee. Considered him a brother in all but blood and still Lee had betrayed him. Betrayed them all! And now, their "beloved" captain was trying to blow them out of the water. One hundred and twenty-five men all of whom would have laid down their lives for Lee Crane, were fighting to survive being destroyed by that very man. Chip, unconsciously pacing the room, came to a halt and abruptly turned to the admiral. "What are we going to tell the crew?"

Nelson now sat hunched at his desk. His feelings no less conflicted than Chip's. What _were_ they going to tell the crew? Finally, he heaved a deep sigh. "We're not going to tell them anything. At least not for now. They need to concentrate on what they're doing if we're going to survive. You and I both know that Lee is one of the best submarine commanders in the navy, and I don't want the crew to be distracted by the fact he's commanding the very sub that's trying to destroy us."

Chip nodded reluctantly. "All right, sir.' He stood silently for a moment, gathering his thoughts and emotions. It wouldn't do to show the crew his agitation. Now he had to figure out a way to destroy his best friend.

xxxxxxxxxx

With a small grunt of triumph, Babrof dislodged an intact container of the mind control pills from a pile of debris. The medication cabinet had been all but obliterated by the explosion but at least one container survived. Quickly, Babrof opened the container and counted the pills. There were enough for three more days. That should be sufficient. The _Seaview _was within their grasp, and although the High Command was keen on keeping Crane on as the captain of the _Viper_, Babrof had his own agenda. He needed Crane for time being, but once the _Seaview_ was destroyed, who was to say that Crane hadn't been killed during the battle, or Babrof could claim that he was forced to eliminate Crane due to failure of the mind conditioning. Babrof was supposed to have been the commander of the _Vipe,r_ and he would see to it that he regained his rightful place as her captain. He tossed the container in the air and deftly caught it. With a smug smile, he placed it in his pocket and hurried back to the captain's quarters.

Lee was sitting on his bunk, head buried in his shaking hands. His mind was swirling in a maelstrom of confusion. He knew he should be in the control room attempting to destroy the _Seaview,_ but a part of him was fighting hard against it. Every time he tried to get up to return to his post, nausea and vertigo overwhelmed him, and he found himself huddling on his bunk unable to move. _What was wrong with him?_ He had a duty to perform and he must finish what he had started. Or did he? Lee lifted his head, blinking rapidly. _What was he doing_? Why was he trying to destroy _the Seaview_? There was something very wrong here. Just as he felt he was on the brink of understanding something very important, Babrof burst into the cabin, the container of pills in his hand.

"Captain," he announced, "I have your medication. You must take these immediately and you will be fine." He handed two of the small white tablets to Crane who stared at them in consternation. For some reason he knew he shouldn't take them but couldn't really say why. They had always helped him before so what was the problem? Slowly, reluctantly, he reached out and took the pills, gulping them down quickly. Babrof handed him a cup of water and watched carefully.

Lee closed his eyes as he felt the headache and nausea begin to subside. He sighed in relief. Opening his eyes he gave Babrof a rueful grin. "I guess that'll teach me not to miss my pills." He stood up, unsteady for just a moment then turned. "Come on, we've got work to do." With a small smile of relief, Babrof followed Lee back to the control room. Once the _Seaview _was destroyed, there would be plenty of time to take care of Crane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Admiral, the torpedo tubes are all functional and ready to go." Chief Sharkey stood beside both Mr. Morton and the Admiral, but he wasn't sure either had heard his report. Both had a distant look with an odd underlying tension that seemed unrelated to their current situation. "Uh, sir…" repeated Sharkey a little louder.

Nelson blinked and focused on the Chief. "Yes, yes, very good, Chief. Load all tubes and prepare to fire."

"Sir," said Chip slowly, "Maybe we should load one of those new wire controlled torpedoes."

Nelson felt his stomach drop. The _Seaview_ had been equipped with several new, experimental torpedoes designed to be controlled via a wire from the control room. So far, they had been very promising. Until it was necessary to close to torpedo tube hatches, the torpedoes could be essentially piloted to their final destination.

"That's a terrific idea, sir!" gushed Sharkey enthusiastically. He'd been dying for a chance to try one, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Nelson hesitated as he locked eyes with Chip. Both men understood exactly what was at stake. "All right," said Nelson softly, "Load one of the wired controlled torpedoes into tube one."

"Yes, sir!" grinned Sharkey and he hurried off to oversee the operation.

Nelson sighed unhappily as he caught Chip's stony expression.

"We have no alternative, Admiral," said Chip flatly. "If we don't destroy that sub, Lee will destroy us. That torpedo is our best chance."

"Yes, Chip, I know," replied Nelson, the weariness evident in his voice. "But that doesn't make it any easier."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Any sign of the _Seaview_, Mr. Chaszar?" said Crane impatiently. Now that he was feeling more like his old self, he was eager to put an end to this operation.

"Not yet, sir," replied the sonar officer.

Crane thought for a moment. "How far are we from the wrecked destroyer?"

"Just over 4000 yards, sir."

"All right," said Crane turning to Babrof. "Let's send a couple of torpedoes that way and see if we can't flush them out. Prepare to fire tubes one and two."

"Tubes are ready, sir."

"Fire!"

Crane smiled as he felt the vibrations of the torpedoes being launched from the missile room. Either these would flush the _Seaview_ out or if they were lucky, destroy it and they could go home.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sir!" cried Patterson staring hard at the sonar screen. "Two torpedoes have been fired from the enemy sub and are on their way directly towards us. Bearing zero eight zero."

Chip exchanged glances with Nelson who gave a slight nod. "Prepare to fire torpedo tube number one," Chip said. "Kowalski, do you have control of the torpedo?"

Seaman Kowalski sat at a weapons control console nearby. He would be able to control the torpedo's movements from there. "Aye, sir. I'm ready"

Chip nodded. "Fire one. Kowalski. See if you can destroy at least one of those incoming torpedoes." He then turned to the helmsman. "Get us out of here. Heading two seven zero. Maintain silent running. I think he's just shooting blind hoping we're here." He then clicked the mike to the intercom. "Missile room. Load two more of those wire controlled torpedoes in tube two and four and prepare to fire."

Kowalski's jaw was set as he concentrated on piloting the torpedo towards the incoming weapon. Watching his screen carefully, he maneuvered the wired torpedo to an intercept course in hopes of destroying the enemy torpedo before it could get close to Seaview. The two enemy units were running close to each other and Kowalski hoped if he could get one, he might be able to trigger the explosion of the second. He watched carefully as the three blips converged and then he detonated the wired explosive. He sighed in relief as he listened to the three consecutive explosions. He'd gotten them both.

"Torpedoes destroyed, sir!"

Chip and Nelson exchanged relieved glances. They'd bought themselves a little more time.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sir!" called the sonarman. "_Seaview_ has destroyed our torpedoes."

Frowning in disbelief, Crane rushed to the radar station. "_Both_ of them?"

"Yes, sir. It was as if they were controlling their torpedo and were able to intercept ours."

Crane frowned more deeply as he considered this, then eyes widening, he turned to his exec. "A wire controlled torpedo!"

Babrof looked at him with confusion. "Sir?"

Again, Crane cursed himself for being so stupid. "It's a new weapon _Seaview _was going to test. Torpedoes are connected to a computer on board the sub via a wire and steered to their target by someone on board. As long as the torpedo door remains open, the torpedo can be controlled. That's the only explanation for such a precise hit."

Babrof's jaw tightened with frustration. _Wire controlled torpedoes?_ Wasn't this the kind of information Dr. Gambell had sworn his mind conditioning procedure would reveal? Obviously Crane's mind was suppressing vital information that could make or break this mission. If _Seaview_ had more of these weapons on board, the _Viper_ could be in serious danger.

Crane ran his hand through his dark, curly hair as he considered this latest development. He shook his head, as frustrated as his exec, but in his case, he figured the memory lapse must have been caused by the head injury he had supposedly sustained. He struggled to remember how many of the new torpedoes _Seaview_ was supposed to be carrying. More than one he was sure, but beyond that, he couldn't recall. He sighed. They would just have to assume that any more torpedoes _Seaview_ launched would be wire controlled. That made it doubly imperative that they remained undetected.

"All, right, they've obviously regained the ability to fire torpedos. We need to put her out of commission once and for all," growled Crane. "Load all torpedo tubes. Mr. Chaszar, do you have a fix on the _Seaview_?"

"Yes, Captain."

Crane turned to Babrof. "Fire torpedos one, two, three and four. Now."

With a nod, Babrof gave the command. Crane smiled. "Let's see them shoot all _four_ of those out of the water."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Morton!" cried Patterson. "Four torpedoes bearing zero five zero. Two thousand yards and closing!"

"Dive!" cried Morton. "Hard right rudder!"

At first they thought they had dodged the bullet once again when they heard three explosions just above them but then all hell broke loose. The sub shuddered then rocked violently to port, flinging the control room crew roughly into the consoles and other equipment. Chip cursed loudly as he felt his left arm snap against the side of the plotting table, the sharp jolt of agony blocking out all else for a few moments. Grimacing in pain, Chip staggered to his feet and snatched up the mic. "Damage control, report!" he snapped as the crewmen around him fought to suppress the electrical fires that had erupted throughout the control room.

"Sir! Severe damage to the engine room! The starboard engine is down. We're taking on water and have suffered numerous casualties!"

Morton closed his eyes for just a moment, fighting down a wave of dizziness. "Repair parties – to the engine room on the double! Get that leak under control and get that engine back on line! Sick bay, get help down there for the casualties!"

He stared at the controlled chaos in the control room as the crew struggled to get things back in order. Right now, they were sitting ducks, unable to effectively maneuver. He cradled his injured arm as he awkwardly clicked the mic. "Missile room, load more of those wired torpedoes in tubes one and four. Prepare to fire." He turned to Patterson. "Any sign of that sub?"

Patterson frowned for just a moment then his face lit up. "Yessir! One of our torpedoes must have caused some damage because I can just make out an odd noise. It has to be them."

Chip nodded as he studied the sonar screen. He smiled grimly. _We have you now_. Turning, he gave Kowalski the firing coordinates then signaling the missile room, he gave the order to fire. He hoped to God this would end it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Captain Crane!" cried the sonarman. "Another torpedo is heading towards us, zero six zero. Closing fast."

"Blow all ballast," snapped Crane. "Get us out of here, fast! I'll bet it's another controlled torpedo." Babrof glanced at his commander. This was not good.

"Torpedo still with us," intoned the sonarman calmly, although his face was dripping with sweat. "One thousand yards and closing."

Before Crane could utter another command, a severe explosion rocked the _Viper_ sending its crew careening around the interior. Crane felt himself fly across the control room into the railing of the periscope island and grunted in pain as he felt several ribs crack under the impact. Several more explosions rocked the huge submarine. As the ship settled, Crane could hear desperate pleas for help coming over the intercom: the engine room had been destroyed, the reactor room was damaged, frames twenty through thirty were taking in water, on and on. He struggled to stand upright, gasping at the pain in his chest. The room was in chaos, fires were untended, men lay strewn across the landscape, some obviously dead.

"How deep are we?" he demanded one of the crewmen.

"Two hundred feet and rising," reported the man cradling an injured arm. Crane nodded and winced. For the first time, he realized his head was bleeding. _Must have hit it on something during the last explosion _he thought irritably_._

"Sir!" he turned to another crewman. "The reactor room reports the reactor has been damaged. The core temperature and radiation levels are rising!" Crane closed his eyes in frustration. His head had begun to throb and for the briefest of moments, he felt a surge of triumph that the _Viper _had obviously been bested by the _Seaview_. His eyes flew open as he angrily suppressed the feeling. _What the hell was wrong with him_!

"Mr. Babrof!" he turned to his battered Exec. "Get down to the reactor room and see what's going on. If that leak can't be contained we may have to abandon ship!"

Babrof's eyes narrowed, then he nodded and ran from the control room. Crane watched him go, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He felt like such a failure. All he had to do was destroy _one_ submarine, a research sub at that, and his place in the annals of the Navy of the People's Republic would have been assured. Now, he would be known as the incompetent captain that let the finest submarine in the world be shot out from under him on its maiden voyage. _Damn that Admiral Nelson!_

He turned his attention back to the situation at hand. "Where is the _Seaview_ now?"

"Where we left her, sir," replied the crewman over the din in the control room. "She isn't moving."

Crane nodded. One of their last torpedoes had hit the sub and probably took out the engines. She didn't seem to be in much better shape than the _Viper_. He clicked on the microphone. "Reactor room, report!"

It took a few moments before a breathless Babrof responded. "Sir, the reactor shielding has been severely damaged and we cannot contain the radiation leak." Crane glanced down at the radiation detection badge all the crew wore and noted the radiation would soon reach dangerous levels. He had to get the crew out. "Understood, Mr. Babrof," he sighed. He peered through the smoke in the control room and saw they would be on the surface in just another minute or two. Coughing, then grimacing in pain he clicked the mic once more.

"Now hear this. This is the captain speaking. We will soon be on the surface. The reactor has been irreparably damaged and is leaking radiation that is already making its way through the ship. As soon as we broach the surface, we will abandon ship. I repeat, we will abandon ship. Please report to your stations." He felt his shoulders slump in defeat. He had failed.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Mr. Morton!" cried Patterson, "We hit her! I can hear sounds of her starting to break up!"

There was a moment of stunned silence then the crew cheered briefly in relief. Chip, still cradling his injured arm simply felt numb. Nelson, standing nearby, bore a similar expression. They exchanged weary glances. Yes, they were glad they had defeated the enemy sub but knowing who was on board, dampened their feelings of triumph. Maybe he _had_ turned out to be a traitor, but it was difficult to erase all the good memories they had of the man they had known as Lee Crane.

"Sir," Patterson called again. "They have reached the surface, and I think they must be abandoning ship."

Kowalski turned. "Mr. Morton, I'm detecting rising levels of radiation coming from the sub. We must have damaged their nuclear reactor."

Nelson nodded. "Then abandoning ship is their only option. Can we blow ballast? We will need to pick up survivors." Morton looked at him. _And perhaps Lee Crane_.

Morton gave the order to blow ballast and slowly the _Seaview_ began to rise finally coming up several hundred yards away from the crippled _Viper_. Men in rafts could be already seen in the water while more were pouring out of her hatches. Nelson and Morton watched expressionlessly as the men began to approach the _Seaview._ They were only concerned with finding one particular crew member.

xxxxxxxxxx

The air quality inside the _Viper_ had become barely breathable as Crane shepherded men out of the _Viper_. The faces of the men were grim and Crane could feel their accusing glances as he moved among them. He had never really been a part of them, and he knew they hadn't completely trusted him as a commander. Well, he'd certainly confirmed their doubts, hadn't he? He wiped the sweat and blood from his face as he leaned against the bulkhead. Everything ached and his head throbbed worse than ever. He frowned. Where was Babrof?

Although the _Viper_ had managed to just make it to the surface, it was now taking on large amounts of water and by the list of the decking below his feet, Crane knew it wouldn't be long before it started to sink. He was again reminded of his executive officer. He was supposed to be in the reactor room. Crane pushed himself back to his feet and stumbled forward, still coughing in the noxious fumes. He couldn't seem to remember where they kept the emergency oxygen on this ship.

He met with few crewmen on his journey deeper into the ship. They should all be working on escaping, at least those that were still alive. So, should he, for that matter, but he felt it was his duty to make sure no one was left behind. Finally, he reached the door of the reactor room. He peered in through the window hoping no one was in there but his heart dropped when he spied a man clad in protective anti-radiation gear sprawled on the floor. Crane checked his badge. The radiation level had passed the danger level and was on its way to lethal. He stood uncertainly for a moment then noted a movement in the man's hand. He was alive!

Crane turned to find a radiation suit for himself when another explosion rocked the boat. The list became even more pronounced, and Crane knew he was running out of time. The _Viper_ was sinking fast. Without taking time to suit up, he yanked open the door, and hurried inside. There were two other men lying nearby partially buried in the wreckage of the reactor room. Both were dead. Crane gave them a brief look then grabbed the unconscious Babrof, flung him over his shoulder and fled.

Crane had little memory of the hellish journey through the bowels of the sub trying to reach the escape hatch before the sub sunk with them in it. Smoke filled the corridors and debris impeded their path. There were far more dead crewmen than he'd expected. He knew if they didn't reach the surface in time, they would both die along with the others. After their exposure to the radiation, they might already be dead, but all Crane could think about was getting them both out. After that, well, what happened, happened.

Gasping for breath in the acrid fumes, Crane fought to remain conscious. He cursed again as he tried to remember where they kept the emergency oxygen. He could picture it easily aboard the _Seaview_ but despite his hours of studying every aspect of this new boat, he simply couldn't remember.

At long last, they reached the forward escape hatch. Water was already starting to pour in as the deck of the _Viper_ dipped below the surface of the choppy sea. Crane had managed to snag a couple of life jackets and quickly maneuvered Babrof into one. He was forced to release the man as he slipped on his own. He looked out across the sea and could see a line of bright yellow rafts leading towards the second sub sitting on the surface. One raft remained just astern of where he stood, waiting for the last few survivors. Lee felt his heart flip with delight at seeing his beloved _Seaview_, but he quashed that feeling quickly. The _Seaview_ was _not_ his ship and never really was. For some reason that thought made him immeasurably sad. He looked down at his feet and noticed Babrof was starting to float away. It was time to go.

xxxxxxxxxx

The men on the _Seaview_ grimly helped the survivors of the enemy sub onboard. Dr. Jamieson stood nearby to check them for injuries or radiation exposure. A number had already been taken away for treatment. Side by side, Chip and Nelson stood silently in the sail watching the proceedings carefully. Thus far, there had been no sign of Crane. Had he perhaps been killed during the conflict? Nelson looked outward and noticed a few last stragglers fighting their way out of the sinking sub. The _Viper_ was rapidly disappearing below the surface of the waves and would soon be gone. He watched as men swam out to the final raft waiting astern of the dying sub.

The winds were picking up and the seas were getting rougher. Nelson looked up at the darkening skies. A storm was coming and would soon be upon them. They needed to get the last survivors in as quickly as possible. Suddenly, the bloated clouds burst and the men were completely soaked within moments. Nelson cursed softly as he and Chip retreated back into the sub.

Chief Sharkey stood encased in foul weather gear as sheets of water flowed off of him. He could barely see his hand in front of his face. He was supervising the loading of the prisoners. They were a defeated lot and put up no resistance. Sharkey sighed wearily and shivered. The cold was seeping into his bones. He looked out and saw one last raft fighting its way towards them. He could just make out five or six figures in the raft. They had identified a variety of ship's officers, but so far neither the captain nor the executive officer had been located. Sharkey wondered if they were in this final raft, or if the men had died on their sub. He looked out at the now empty sea and shivered again. There was nothing glamorous about dying in a submarine. He sighed and stepped forward as the raft finally reached the _Seaview_.

"Kowalski!" Sharkey shouted over the roar of the downpour, "Get these last men on board and get 'em checked out by the doc!" Kowalski nodded and stepped forward to reach down to help the first of the men on board. The man was unconscious and clad in water-soaked anti-radiation gear. Sharkey noted the man would need to head directly to sick bay. He'd heard the other sub's reactor had been leaking. Finally there was but one man left and he stood, head down as if uncertain of what to do.

"Hey, you!" shouted Sharkey irritably, "C'mon! Let's get a move on! We haven't got all day!" He was about to head into the hatchway when he heard Kowalski gasp in shock.

"_Chief! Look_!" Sharkey frowned and glancing back at 'Ski saw the crewman was staring at the last survivor in disbelief. Sharkey turned to look and abruptly felt his world turn upside down. He blinked and wiped the water out of his eyes. Still, the image was the same. The man staring up at him through the pouring rain was none other than Commander Crane.

No one moved. The armed Seaview crewmen just gaped at their former commander who now regarded them with cold disdain as he began to slowly climb the ladder to the deck of the _Seaview_. Once on the deck, Crane turned to Sharkey who continued to stare dumbfounded at the man before him. It was if he was looking at a ghost.

"Hello, Chief," smiled Crane coolly. "Good to see you again. You too, Kowalski. And in case you are wondering, yes. I am the captain of the _Viper_. You can let Admiral Nelson know I'm now on board. I'm sure he has a few questions."

"Sk…Skipper?" stuttered Sharkey, still unable to comprehend the situation "_You_ were the captain of that sub? _You?_ You can't be serious! _You_ were tryin' to sink us? But…but this is the _Seaview!"_

Crane gave a short laugh. "Yes, that was my assignment although I must admit, I didn't do a very good job. If I had been successful, the _Seaview_ and that bastard, Admiral Nelson, would both be at the bottom of the sea."

He then closed his eyes for a moment fighting off a wave of dizziness. He knew he couldn't keep his feet much longer. He coughed deeply and bent over against the pain in his ribs. He suddenly heard the urgent sound of a Geiger counter nearby. They were checking him for radiation. He opened his eyes again. The men were still gawking at him, but now their eyes were hard. They had been joined by Dr. Jamieson who stared at him open-mouthed. Finally the doctor seemed to shake himself and turned to two corpsmen standing nearby.

"Get this man down to Sick Bay. We need to treat him for smoke inhalation and radiation exposure immediately."

Crane smiled faintly at Jamieson. "Thanks, Doc," he muttered and then felt his knees give way as he allowed his consciousness to flee at last.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nelson sat in his cabin, staring sightlessly ahead. He was trying to process all that had happened and it wasn't easy. His reverie was shattered by an urgent knock at the cabin door. "Come in."

Sharkey, eyes wild, practically ran in. "Admiral, sir! It's the skipper! We just picked him up. He said he was the captain of that…that sub! He called it the _Viper_. But Admiral, that can't be true, can it! I mean, this is the _Skipper_ we're talkin' about! He loves the _Seaview_ more'n anything in the world. He couldn't have been trying to sink us…could he?" Sharkey's eyes pleaded with Nelson to set things right, to tell him that of course Captain Crane hadn't been trying to kill them all; that it was all some kind of horrible mistake. But Nelson knew he couldn't do that. He sighed deeply.

"Sit down, Chief," he said wearily. "I don't think you're going to like what I'm going to have to tell you." Sharkey, his face pale, sank into a seat across from the admiral.

"Chief," Nelson began slowly, his voice harsh with pain and anger. "I'm afraid, it's all true. Lee Crane is a traitor. He sold government secrets to a foreign power, killed a fellow naval officer who might have identified him and then apparently defected to the People's Republic where he was made commander of their newest and most powerful nuclear submarine. And now, as you have just witnessed, attempted to destroy the _Seaview_ and everyone aboard her, men who knew and trusted him." He paused a moment looking down at a list on his desk. "In fact, _has_ killed. Five men on board _Seaview_ died as a result of the _Viper's_ attack."

Sharkey sat silently as he digested this. His face gradually darkened as his own anger began to build. "So, you're sayin' that we meant nothing to him?" he demanded, his eyes blazing. "That killing us all and destroying the _Seaview_ was…was like all in a day's work for him?" Sharkey jumped to his feet knocking over his chair unable to contain his deep sense of betrayal. "I risked my life more than once for the skipper!" he raged, "We all did! Time and time again, and _this_ is how he repays us? By trying to blow us out of the water? Admiral, if I ever get my hands on him…"

"Chief!" snapped Nelson trying to get Sharkey's attention, "_Chief! _Listen to me!He betrayed _all of us_. He was my best friend, almost like a son to me! I handpicked him to command the _Seaview,_ and now I feel like the biggest fool that ever lived. He fooled all of us, Chief. _All _of us!"

Sharkey, suddenly deflated, sank back into his seat. "I'm…I'm sorry, Admiral," he muttered still shaking his head in utter dismay. "I just can't believe this is happening, that's all. Sir, how could he have done this to us?"

"I don't know, Chief," growled Nelson. "But believe me, he I fully intend to find out and make him pay for his crimes."

xxxxxxxxxx

Chip stood rigidly beside Dr. Jamieson watching the doctor adjust the IV now attached to Lee Crane's arm. "I assume he's going to be all right?"

Jamieson glanced at Chip, frowning inwardly at the man's haggard expression. This entire voyage had been rough on Chip, and now Jamieson knew why. Apparently both Chip and the admiral had known Crane had turned traitor but had kept the information to themselves. Now, the entire ship's company knew and there was an undercurrent of deep anger and betrayal running through the crew. He glanced at the two armed guards standing nearby. Jamieson knew they'd need to keep Crane under guard more for his own protection than anything else.

"Well, we've been able to treat the radiation poisoning and the breathing therapy has improved his lung function. He's got a few broken ribs and a slight concussion to go along with that gash in his head, but yes, I would say he should make a full recovery."

"Good," said Chip bitterly as he adjusted the sling supporting his broken arm. "I'd hate for him to miss out on his own execution." He glanced around at the other injured prisoners. The one in the bunk nearest Crane had been identified by other crewmen as the _Viper's_ executive officer, Leo Babrof. His radiation exposure had been far more serious than Crane's but he was beginning to show improvement. Chip hoped he would regain consciousness soon. He and the admiral were eager to question him about Crane. He had little doubt that Babrof would just finish nailing the lid on Crane's coffin.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The opportunity for Nelson to interview Babrof came two days later. A pale, taciturn Babrof reclined stiffly against the pillows in his sick bay bunk as both the Chief and Chip stood nearby. Nelson sat in an adjacent seat thoughtfully regarding the prisoner.

"Commander Babrof," Nelson finally began, "You were the executive officer on board the People's Republic submarine known as the _Viper_, is that correct?"

For a moment, Nelson thought Babrof might refuse to respond but then the man shrugged and said, "You are correct, Admiral Nelson."

"And Lee Crane was her captain?"

Babrof gave a curt nod.

"Commander Babrof," Nelson leaned forward, "How was Lee Crane chosen to be the _Viper's_ commanding officer?"

Babrof smiled coldly. "Well, Admiral, to tell you the truth, I had originally been selected to be her commander when Crane was enticed to join us. Those in charge believed he would be a better choice given his knowledge of the _Seaview_ and her crew. After all, the primary mission of the _Viper_ was to destroy the _Seaview,_ and who else would know the best way to carry out that mission than her previous commander?" Babrof smiled to himself as he noted the anger in the eyes of his enemies. He'd make sure Crane's guilt and betrayal of his country would be unassailable.

"So," continued Nelson making a visible effort to contain his emotions. "He was _not_ coerced in any way to participate in this mission to destroy _Seaview_?"

Babrof appeared surprised. "Quite the contrary, Admiral," he replied with a small laugh. "He was _very_ eager to take on this mission. There were some that questioned whether Crane might harbor feelings for members of the _Seaview's_ crew that could possibly impede his ability to carry out the destruction of the _Seaview_, but Crane was keen for the opportunity to prove himself.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" blurted out Chief Sharkey. Sharkey was a man of strong loyalties, and he was still having a difficult time believing Lee Crane to be the traitor they all claimed he was. "Maybe you're just sayin' that to make the Skipper look bad or…or to protect yourself!"

Babrof shrugged his shoulders again. "Believe me or not. You can ask Crane yourself. Frankly, I found the man rather unstable myself, but of one thing I am certain: he wanted to destroy the _Seaview_ more than anything else on earth. You, Admiral, and your crew meant nothing to him. In fact, he seemed to harbor a great hatred for you personally, Admiral. Do not fool yourself thinking that deep down he really does care. I can assure you, he does not. He is a cold, calculating killer; a People's Republic poster child for the perfect soldier. He cares for no one."

Nelson's jaw tightened as he listened to the man sitting before him. He had to admit, he'd nurtured a faint, lingering hope that perhaps he would learn something that would allow him to question Lee's guilt but so far, all he'd heard just damned the man even further. He had briefly questioned other men from the _Viper's _control room, and all had agreed that Crane had shown no hesitation when it came to tracking down the _Seaview_ and destroying her.

"I still just can't believe it," muttered Sharkey stubbornly. "Not the Skipper."

"He isn't the Skipper, Chief," snapped Nelson. "He is a traitor and a killer. Not only is he suspected of killing Lt. Commander Harker but as you well know, he is directly responsible for the deaths of five _Seaview _crewmen. The Lee Crane we knew would never have done this but apparently that Lee Crane was nothing but a fiction."

"You are correct, Admiral," agreed Babrof casually. "His name and background are all quite authentic, but he was recruited shortly after he graduated from your Naval Academy to work for the People's Republic. He has been working undercover for us much of his career. Obviously, he was very good at his job and was paid exceptionally well for his services. It was when they wanted him to command the _Viper_ that Crane was finally allowed to show his true colors."

Chip clenched his fists tightly as if he might jump up at any moment and strangle the man before him. Like the others, he had secretly hoped Babrof might tell them something that would repudiate the charges against Lee, but every word just condemned him further. He exchanged glances with the Admiral quickly realizing his commander felt the same way. There would be no reprieve for Lee Crane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee Crane slowly opened his eyes biting back a low moan of pain. His head was throbbing almost unbearably as he fought down a wave of nausea. It took a moment for him to realize where he was. Blinking to clear his vision, he soon recognized the _Seaview's_ sick bay. God knows he'd spent more than his fair share within these walls he should recognize every nook and cranny. He struggled to sit up when he realized his left arm was shackled to the bed frame. He frowned as he tried to remember exactly what had brought him here. Suddenly, he was overcome by a frenzied bout of coughing and the sharp pain in his left side brought back memories back with alarming clarity. The attack on the _Seaview_… His loss of the _Viper… _It was all true.

Gasping for breath, he collapsed back down against the pillow trying to clear his mind as he attempted to evaluate his position. He could see two armed guards standing near the door and suspected there was another one outside as well. Obviously, he was a prisoner. No surprise there. He wondered about his men. About Babrof. Were any of them here with him? A movement to one side caught his eye and he noticed the doctor, his face drawn, hurrying over towards him.

"Hello, Skip…I mean, Commander Crane," said Dr. Jamieson awkwardly. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap," rasped Crane closing his eyes for a moment. "Like my head is about to explode." He opened his eyes again and regarded Dr. Jamieson. The doctor seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"Well, you do have a bit of a concussion," replied Jamieson flatly, "So that might account for your headache. We also treated you for radiation and smoke exposure. Both could also be contributing factors."

"But, you think I'll live?" asked Crane dryly.

Jamieson pressed his lips together in tight line then looked coldly down at Crane. "Yes. You'll live. Which is more than I can say for the five men who lost their lives in the _Seaview's_ engine room or how many more died on board that sub you were on."

Crane was silent, momentarily stunned by the news of the deaths of the _Seaview_ crewmen. But, why should that bother him? After all, his goal had been to kill them all and yet, it did bother him. A lot. A sharp splinter of pain exploded in his head once more causing him to gasp and raise his hand to head. Gritting his teeth, sweat drenching his face, he looked at the doctor who was watching him with a slight frown. "How many of my crew were rescued?" Crane muttered through clenched teeth.

Jamieson hesitated then shrugged. "I was told 60 men were rescued but ten have since died from injuries sustained during the attack."

_Only fifty men survived! _Crane thought wildly. _But there were 130 on board! _He closed his eyes again as his world seemed to whirl around him. He could feel himself shaking, his mind a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions. Another flash of pain erupted so intense that he simply surrendered to its power and slipped back into the comfortable world of oblivion.

Dr. Jamieson continued to stare at Crane his own emotions in turmoil. How many times had he personally saved this man's life? He'd lost count. He'd seen Lee Crane at his best and at his worst but this new incarnation confused him. He could swear the deaths of the _Seaview_ men had caused Crane as much pain as the news of the death of the _Viper's _crewmen. This hardly fit with the cold-blooded killer Crane was now being made out to be. Yet, the man offered no apology for his actions, no explanation. Granted, he hadn't remained conscious long, but it was obvious Crane hadn't been surprised to be chained to his bunk or surrounded by armed guards or by anything else concerning his current situation.

Jamieson sighed deeply as he quickly made his rounds of the other patients currently in sick bay. It was late and most were asleep. However, one was watching as the doctor approached. Lt. Chaszar was intrigued by the behavior of the _Seaview'_s crew towards their former commander. The depth of their sense of betrayal told him that these men had held Crane in very high esteem. He really hadn't known much about his new commander. Crane had been very professional and obviously knew what he was doing, but he still seemed to keep himself distant from his officers and crew. Chaszar always sensed that Crane wasn't like the rest of them and it made it difficult for the crew to warm up to him.

The lieutenant now watched the doctor approach. Jamieson seemed surprised to see the man awake. "Are you in pain?" he asked checking Chaszar's broken leg.

"No, doctor," replied Chaszar with a slight grimace. "Just not used to spending so much time in bed."

Jamieson smiled faintly then hesitated. "May I ask you a question?"

Lt. Chaszar's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Certainly."

Jamieson glanced over towards Crane's bunk then back to the young officer before him. "What was Commander Crane like as your captain?"

Chaszar was uncertain how to answer. "He was a superb commander," he replied thoughtfully, "He treated us with well and very much in charge. However…" he frowned as if reluctant to say more.

"Yes?" prodded Jamieson softly.

Chaszar looked uncomfortable for a moment then said quietly, "I am not so certain he was always truly supportive of our mission. He seemed to occasionally 'forget' important pieces of information concerning the _Seaview_ that could have been disastrous for us. But, at the same time, he was determined to destroy your ship." He shrugged then regarded Jamieson thoughtfully. "From the little I have seen," he ventured, "I have the impression your crew regarded him very highly as their commander and now feel much anger towards him."

Jamieson laughed softly. "That would be an understatement. You are very astute, Lieutenant. He was very well-loved by his crew which makes his betrayal that much more devastating."

Chaszar nodded sagely. "In our country, there would be no trial. He would simply be taken out and shot."

"Well," replied Jamieson as he turned to return to his desk, "Here, he will be given a trial, but I fear the end result will be pretty much the same. Good night, Lieutenant."

Lt. Chaszar watched the doctor go then sighed. Yes, he supposed the doctor was right. No matter where Crane ended up, his future appeared very grim indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Thank you again for all your kind reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to those of you with signed reviews. For some reason, my computer won't let me connect with the links. However, every review is important to me and I really appreciate them! Gives me something to look forward to besides unpacking yet another box. Thanks again. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

Note to Nans: The doctor might have done a test for the drug if he'd had any reason to look for it but he'd have to know what to look for first.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I managed to get another chapter edited (most of the story is actually written except for the very end but it still needs some editing). There is a little more Admiral angst in this one. Thank you again for reading and reviewing.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Lee Crane lay silently on the bunk in the brig staring sightlessly up at the ceiling. Jamieson had released him that morning, and Crane had been immediately moved to the brig. He was still suffering from severe headaches, but he managed to mask their effects. The day had gone on forever it seemed and he knew it was late. He wondered if Admiral Nelson would ever talk to him.

"Commander Crane." Lee looked up to see Kowalski staring at him with cold, expressionless eyes, a gun held firmly in his hand. "Admiral Nelson would like to speak to you. You're to come with us now."

Gingerly, Crane sat up, paused for a moment to allow his head to stop spinning then slowly rose to his feet. He wished desperately for some of his medication, but as far as he knew, it had all gone down on the _Viper_. He would just have to tough it out. Seaman Patterson moved forward to unlock the door and stepped closer to slap handcuffs over Crane's wrists before allowing Lee to move into the corridor. Crane silently allowed the two men to shepherd him from the brig towards the admiral's quarters. He knew he was in no shape to attempt an escape, and oddly enough, he didn't even want to try. A feeling of malaise had settled over him and nothing seemed to matter anymore.

As they made their way through the ship, Crane suddenly had a new appreciation for what running the gauntlet must have felt like. Intense stares full of hate and anger followed him as he passed crewmen in the corridors. More than once he heard the words _traitor or murderer _spat at him as he walked by. He said nothing, but held his head up high, refusing to give his enemies the pleasure of seeing him react. Kowalski and Patterson both remained silent as they escorted Crane to the admiral but Lee could feel their animosity.

Kowalski knocked on the door then opened it as Patterson ushered the prisoner inside. Crane's eyes were drawn immediately to the man behind the desk. Admiral Nelson's eyes met his but Crane saw no welcome there, just anger and bitterness. The man looked as if he had aged ten years.

Nelson studied his former sub commander coldly. He noted that Crane looked thin and haggard. Granted, he'd just come out of sick bay, but it was more than that. The man seemed so different. Nelson couldn't seem to find any of his old friend in Lee's eyes. They were flat and shadowed. He didn't look well, and Nelson wondered if he should have been left in sick bay awhile longer.

For a long moment, the two men simply stared at each other making no move or sound. Finally, Nelson broke eye contact and signaled Kowalski and Patterson to leave. Kowalski looked as if he might protest but then turned and left, quietly closing the door behind him. Nelson knew the two men would be just outside the door, alert for any problems. He turned his attention back to Lee. "Sit down, Commander Crane," he said pointing to a chair positioned before the desk. Lee glanced at it then slowly lowered himself.

Nelson had gone through this scenario so many times in his head since they had captured Lee, and he'd had a whole line of interrogation all mapped out, but the minute he found himself face to face with his old friend, he was at a total loss. His mind seemed to go completely blank so in the end he asked the one question that seemed to be at the heart of this whole affair. "_Why, _Lee? Why did you do it?"

Lee regarded Nelson smugly as he prepared his answer. It was obvious why he'd done it, wasn't it? _Wasn't it?_ He frowned, wincing at the stab of pain in his head. Suddenly, he was having trouble remembering exactly what _had_ convinced him to betray his country. Something about Nelson wanting to destroy the world? Was that it? It's funny, but he really hadn't considered the question before, yet he knew there _had_ to be a reason and a damn good one that would make him turn traitor. The pain in his head intensified. _Why couldn't he think_!

"Lee?" Crane blinked and found Nelson staring intently at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," gasped Crane fighting against the pain, trying to appear as normal as possible. "I'm fine. To answer your question, Admiral, I did it because of _you_. You and your insufferable arrogance and desire to control the world and all its resources. You and your country would destroy the rest of the world for your own gain."

Nelson stared at Crane in disbelief. Did Lee honestly believe that drivel? It sounded like something from a poorly written propaganda tract. "Lee," he began leaning forward. "You've known me a long time. When have I ever attempted to destroy the world? It has always been my goal to _save_ it especially from such destructive powers as the megalomaniacs in the People's Republic!"

Crane was suddenly breathing hard, his eyes narrowed to tiny slits of pure hate. "You lie, Nelson!" he spat. "I know everything you were planning to do once you had the _Seaview_ at your disposal. You weren't interested in scientific research. You were only interested in espionage and power, pure and simple. I had to stop you, Admiral, at all costs. I couldn't let you destroy the world!" Quick as lightning, Crane hurled himself from his seat flying across Nelson's desk, seizing the admiral by the throat in a frantic attempt to strangle him. Both men were propelled backwards with a resounding crash. Moments later Kowalski and Patterson were roughly hauling Crane off the admiral. With a scream of fury, Crane turned on Kowalski throwing the man to the deck with such force, Kowalski was momentarily stunned. What further havoc Crane might have wrought was immediately brought to a halt when Patterson struck Crane in the back of the head with his pistol rendering him unconscious. Wincing, Kowalski climbed to his feet as Patterson helped the admiral up from the floor.

"Are you all right, sir?" asked Patterson looking at Nelson anxiously. Kowalski stood rubbing his aching head as he glared down at the unconscious prisoner.

"I'm fine," grunted Nelson furious that he'd let Crane get the drop on him. He should have been more on his guard. "Return the prisoner to the brig. We'll leave further questioning to the authorities."

Grabbing Crane under the arms, Kowalski and Patterson dragged the unconscious Crane from the cabin. Nelson set his chair back upright and collapsed into it with a deep sigh. He looked up at a soft knock at his door. "Come in."

Chip opened the door and peered in cautiously before entering. He frowned at the admiral's disheveled look. "Admiral? Are you all right, sir?"

Nelson gave a cynical laugh. "Well, if almost getting strangled is all right, then yes, I'm fine."

Chip blinked in surprised. "Lee?" he asked quietly. "He…he tried to kill you?"

Nelson sighed again running his hand through his sandy hair. "I'm afraid so. Even with his hands cuffed, he almost succeeded. Good thing Kowalski and Patterson were just outside." He sighed. "I guess Babrof was right. Lee did seem as if he hated me personally."

Chip's frown deepened. "Did you get to ask him anything?" he finally asked.

Nelson nodded slightly. "All I asked him was why he had done it, and you know what he said? He said he did it because he thought I had plans to use _Seaview _to take over the world! Can you believe that?"

Chips brows shot up in surprise. "He _really_ said that was the reason he defected? Admiral, that doesn't make any sense."

Nelson shook his head and gave a short laugh. "No, Chip, it doesn't but perhaps he thought it sounded better than 'They offered me twenty million dollars'. I don't think I'll get any more out of him so we'll just leave further questioning to the tribunal. Our job is now to deliver him into their hands."

Chip nodded and sighed. "I wish this had never happened, Admiral. I always thought of Lee like a brother. We've been through so much together and I thought I knew him as well as anyone. Do you think…" he hesitated for a moment. "Sir, do you think he could have been coerced in some way?"

Nelson looked thoughtful as he considered this. "I suppose it's possible, Chip but if so, they were very, very thorough to induce him to attack his own ship. I find it hard to believe that they could convince him to do something like that unless he really believed in what he was doing." He rubbed his neck gingerly. "Well, unless we have some proof of brainwashing or other form coercion, we will have to assume he was acting under his own volition."

Chip's shoulders slumped in defeat. It had just been a thought but he knew the admiral was right; without any proof, it was nothing but a theory. He looked at his watch. His watch had ended an hour ago. "We should be getting into Santa Barbara by 0900 tomorrow," he said turning to leave.

Nelson stared down at his desk. "And then Lee Crane will no longer be our responsibility." He sat silently as Chip quietly closed the door behind him. Reaching into his desk, Nelson pulled out a bottle of well-aged whiskey. He didn't drink often when under duress but this time he felt it was justified.

Splashing some into a glass, Nelson gulped down the amber liquid and welcomed the warmth that spread through him. How was he ever going to survive watching Lee being tried for treason? He wanted to hate the man, tried very hard to do so, but this was _Lee_. The man Nelson had hand-picked to pilot his beloved Seaview. Nelson had always considered himself to be a good judge of character and he would have no sooner have believed Lee was a traitor than he would his own sister.

He closed his eyes and absently rubbed his bruised throat. He was so tired but sleep was hard to come by these days. All he could think about was Lee. When Babrof had informed them of Crane's willingness to destroy the _Seaview_, Nelson had been outraged, yet he'd waited as long as possible before finally questioning his former sub commander. It was as if he didn't hear the words from Lee's own mouth, he could still doubt the veracity of Babrof's testimony. But that hope had come crashing down after tonight. Nelson knew now there could be little doubt of Crane's guilt.

Nelson opened another drawer and pulled out a photo. It was a picture of himself and Lee standing on the deck of the _Seaview_. Lee was smiling broadly, his dark eyes shining with obvious joy. He was shaking the admiral's hand. That had been taken at the end of their first cruise together, when Nelson had offered Lee the permanent position of captain of the _Seaview_. Nelson had been so happy, so proud of the way the young man had handled himself during that difficult voyage. Lee Crane truly had been the son Nelson had always wanted. Nelson clenched his jaw tightly as his emotions began to overwhelm him. The picture in his hand trembled. _Lee, how could you do this to me? How could I have been so terribly wrong about you? _Nelson took one last lingering look at the image then slowly, deliberately he crushed the photo into a ball and dropped it carelessly it into his trash can. Head down, he sat there for a long moment. Heartsick, he finally got to his feet and picking up his bottle, he slowly headed to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee paced his cell in the federal detention center. He was agitated, his emotions on edge. He had hardly slept in days and when he did, his sleep was plagued with nightmares of dying men, pain, and guilt. He had seen the list of dead men from the _Seaview _and he could picture each and every one of them. He'd met their families, worked side by side with them and more than once owed his life to their work. He knew they should mean nothing to him, that they were merely Nelson's toadies, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that. How could he, Lee Crane, have let himself be responsible for their deaths? He glanced at the tray of food on the small table in his cell. He felt his stomach turn at the thought of eating. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually eaten a real meal. The pain in his head grew more intense almost causing him to black out. Suddenly, he saw himself in another cell, much worse than this one. However, he didn't look any better. He could feel the pain of numerous beatings, starvation and dehydration. He staggered forward and collapsed on his bunk, his entire body shaking and drenched in sweat.

_What was going on? _He had been on trial for two days now and although most of the time, he felt certain of his position, harboring no regrets for his actions, there were moments when he couldn't seem to understand where he was or what was going on. He thought he had done a good job hiding his confusion when others were around but now, it was more than he could bear. In his head, he could hear the screams of the dying men aboard the _Viper,_ men he had killed by his actions. He could hear _Seaview _herself calling him a traitor and a murderer. And he was! It was all true. Over eighty men had died, a submarine destroyed and it was _all his fault_. But almost worst of all was seeing the anger and hate-filled disappointment in the eyes of Admiral Nelson and Chip Morton. He knew they were supposed to be his sworn enemies, but now, he wasn't so sure. For the first time, he thought of his mother. What was she thinking about him right now?

With a moan of despair and confusion, Lee buried his face in his hands. _What had he done?_ He lifted his head and looked around wildly. He couldn't bear this any longer. Frantically, he undid his prison jumpsuit and pulled off his undershirt. Ripping it into strips, he tied them together creating a makeshift rope. Forming a noose, he tied one end to the bars of his cell door and slipped the loop over his head. Then he simply let his feet slide out from under him allowing the noose to tighten. He had to fight his instinct for survival as his airway was shut off. _I'm sorry _were the last words Lee thought as he blacked out for what he prayed would be the final time.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Admiral Nelson sat in his office, his pounding head, resting on his hands. The trial had been far more difficult to endure than he'd ever expected, his emotions a swirling maelstrom. He wasn't sure what to feel anymore. On one hand, he had never felt so angry or betrayed by another man in all his life, but this was the man who was like a son to him. Admittedly, there was a certain level of gratification in seeing Crane get what he so richly deserved; yet watching him being put through the ringer was agonizing. It was all Nelson could do to make himself stay and watch the proceedings.

Nelson frowned as he thought about Lee. In the courtroom, Lee had bounced back and forth between cold disdain and confused desperation. It was almost as if he was two different people in one body. On top of that, Nelson had learned just an hour ago that Crane had been put on a suicide watch. He'd attempted to kill himself in his cell the night before. Fortunately the guards had quickly intervened before Crane had caused himself any serious harm. Nelson sighed in despair. He felt a hundred years old.

Now there was this weird phone call. Apparently the executive officer of the _Viper_ wanted to talk to Nelson right away. Nelson had participated in the previous interrogation of Commander Babrof, and he couldn't imagine what the man might have to say to him at this late date. Still. It might be worth a few minutes of his time to find out.

The tribunal wouldn't reconvene until tomorrow morning although there was little doubt how it would end. Crane had been positively identified as the man delivering the classified documents to an enemy courier, and there was no question he had been in command of the _Viper_ as it attempted to destroy the _Seaview_. There was also enough circumstantial evidence to tie him to the death of Lt. Commander Harker, and he was being held directly responsible for the deaths of the five _Seaview_ crewmen. Yes, Crane would be found guilty on all counts and undoubtedly sentenced to death.

Nelson sat silently for a few moments longer. He then rose to his feet and clutched at the edge of his desk as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He'd hardly slept or eaten in days and it was all catching up to him. With a deep sigh, he grabbed his cap, strode from his office and made his way to the detention center. Thirty minutes later found him entering a small interrogation room where Babrof sat calmly at a small table watching impassively as Nelson took a seat. The admiral said nothing for several long moments as he studied the man across from him.

"Well?"

Babrof pressed his lips together and looked away for a moment, then taking a deep breath, he turned his intense gaze back upon Nelson. "Admiral Nelson, what would you offer me if I could prove your Commander Crane was innocent of all charges?"

Nelson's froze as his heart skipped a beat. _Could this be true?_ Then his eyes narrowed suspiciously; Nelson was no fool. He tilted his head and regarded Babrof for a moment. "Why now? When we spoke with you earlier, you assured us that Crane had been whole-heartedly involved with this from the start. Did you lie then? Or are you lying now?"

Babrof laughed shortly. "Admiral, when we spoke previously, I expected my government to demand our return, and that I would eventually be given command of another submarine. But I have since learned that although my crew will be returned to the People's Republic as heroes, I am to be sacrificed in the name of _diplomacy_ and will be tried for treason. Rest assured, my fate will be no different than Crane's." He paused and stared off in the distance for a moment. "But, it is more than that, Admiral. Crane saved my life on board the _Viper_. He could have left me to die when the reactor room was destroyed, but he didn't." He shook his head and laughed again. "God knows, I would have left _him_." Babrof again turned to the admiral. "I will tell you everything I know concerning Crane if I may be given asylum. I do not wish to return to the People's Republic."

Nelson sat silently for several long moments as his mind raced. Could this be the break he'd been praying for? "Commander Babrof," he began slowly. "I personally do not have the authority to grant or deny you asylum, but if what you tell me can undeniably prove Commander Crane's innocence, then I will do everything within my power to get you what you want."

Now it was Babrof's turn to consider. Finally, he nodded his head and leaned forward. "Admiral, Lee Crane was never a willing party to any of this. He was kidnapped months ago, and evidence was planted to implicate him as a traitor and a murderer. It is standard procedure in such cases."

"Such cases?"

Babrof nodded. "When our government wishes to obtain the services of someone they know will be unwilling, brainwashing is the usual course of action, and believe me when I tell you that they are experts in this procedure. The first step in the process is to isolate the subject from their normal lives. Usually it is by making it impossible for them to return. In this case, Crane was made out to be a traitor and a spy, betraying his country and friends thus turning everyone against him." Babrof then shrugged. "After that, there is a prescribed regimen of physical and psychological torture along with powerful mind-control drugs to bring the subject into line."

Nelson stared at the man in shock, a wave of nausea washing over him. Could this be true? Could Lee have endured weeks of unspeakable torture and then subjected to psychotropic drugs which allowed them to control him? Chip had mentioned the very possibility once, but hearing that Lee may have actually undergone such brutal treatment sickened him. Then, on top of that, he'd been forced to act against his very nature, betraying his closest friends. Nelson gritted his teeth trying to keep his temper in check. He wanted nothing more than to beat that smug sob sitting across from him into a bloody pulp. Babrof had allowed all this to happen when he could have cleared Lee the first day! Nelson took a deep, steadying breath. There was more at stake here than revenge. The question is, was Babrof really giving them a way to save Lee or a cock and bull story intended to save his own neck? Nelson tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the table as he regarded the man across the table. "How do I know any of this is true? You could just be telling me this so we'll take Crane back into our good graces when in reality he is the traitor we believe him to be."

Babrof reached into the small chest pocket of his prison coveralls and pulled out a very small piece of foil. He placed it on the table. "Admiral, this is a sample of the pills we had been feeding Crane four times a day. It was my responsibility to make sure he took them as scheduled. Men like Crane are very strong willed and the dosage needed to control him was unusually high. I was to watch for any signs that he was breaking through his conditioning, and if I determined the pills were no longer effective, my orders were to kill him."

Nelson pursed his lips thoughtfully as he reached for the foil packet. He carefully opened it to reveal a small, nondescript white pill. It could have been an aspirin for all he knew. He returned his gaze to Babrof. "All right, assuming I believe that you were feeding Crane these pills, and I _will_ have it analyzed, can I also assume he is no longer taking them?"

"That is correct, Admiral." Babrof hesitated. "Has he…made any attempts to kill himself?"

Nelson blinked in surprise. "Why would you ask that?"

Babrof leaned back in his chair and nodded his head. "So he has. I'm surprised it has not happened sooner. Admiral, one of the side effects of withdrawal from the drug is a predilection towards suicide. I was to watch Crane carefully in case he had neglected to take the drug as prescribed. In some cases, subjects killed themselves after missing only one or two doses. For others, it took weeks after they stopped taking the drug. Crane's dosage was so high, I expect it will take awhile for it to work its way out of his system completely. I suspect his conditioning is now weakening, and Crane is beginning to fully understand what he has done. Rest assured, he will continue to try and kill himself. I read the study, and if I recall, only two of the ten subjects on dosages even close to Crane's survived their attempts and returned to what one would call normalcy. I do not know what their long term prognosis was."

Nelson was speechless. Could Babrof really be telling the truth? Was this little pill the key to Lee's innocence? He looked down at the pill once more, his mind racing. How could he stop the proceedings long enough to get this pill analyzed? Crane would need to be given a complete physical and psychiatric evaluation by people knowledgeable in brainwashing techniques. Now that they had reason to suspect he really had been brainwashed, surely they wouldn't deny Crane the opportunity to prove his innocence even if Lee wasn't sure of it himself? He would have to act quickly.

"Commander Babrof, if what you say is true and this pill can prove Crane's innocence, then we are in your debt, and I will do my damndest to get you asylum. If you are lying, then you will be returned to the People's Republic as planned. Do you understand?"

Babrof nodded. "Of course, Admiral. I am not a noble man but a practical one. Disclosing the fact Crane was the victim of a rigorous and brutal brainwashing process did me no good until now. Yes, I felt guilty that he had rescued me, and I was making no effort to help him, but that guilt, combined with the anger I feel towards my commander who is willing to sacrifice me provided me with the impetus to reveal what I know. Now, what you do with that information is up to you. I just hope you will do your best by me."

Nelson nodded and quickly rose to his feet. "You have my word, Commander. Now, you must excuse me. I have a trial to stop."

Babrof made no move to rise as he watched Nelson hurry from the room. Although he hadn't cared much for Crane, he did have to admit the man had been an excellent commander and foolish as it had been, risked his own life to save Babrof's. He found himself actually hoping they could save Crane. _Now_, he thought as the guard appeared to return him to his cell, _the score was even_.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nelson's mind was whirling as he rushed back to his office. First, he had to get hold of Lee's counsel and have them stop the proceedings until this new evidence could be evaluated. Then he had to have the pill analyzed to find out what it really was. If it turned out to be nothing, then other than Babrof's word, they would have no proof that Lee truly was brainwashed. But if there was any possibility at all that Lee really was innocent, then Nelson would move heaven and earth to prove it.

When Nelson arrived at his office, he immediately put in a call to Commander Richard Martin, Lee's attorney. "Commander Martin," said Nelson urgently. "I have evidence that may prove Lee Crane was brainwashed by the People's Republic and cannot be held responsible for his actions."

There was a long pause on the other end. "Admiral," began Martin doubtfully. "As much as I would like to prove Commander Crane's innocence, what could you possibly have at this late date that would convince the tribunal that he was brainwashed? No offence, sir, but it would have to be something so rock solid that no doubt would remain."

"I know, I know!" snapped Nelson impatiently. "Commander Babrof, the _Viper's_ executive officer just admitted to me that Lee had been brainwashed and was being kept on some kind of psychotropic drug. I have a sample of that drug in my possession and am going to have it analyzed immediately. We need to have Crane tested for any evidence of the drug as well as for any signs that he had been brainwashed."

The silence at the other end seemed more thoughtful this time. "All right, Admiral," said Martin sounding more interested. "I'll speak with Admiral Carlson and see if he will give us some time to examine this new evidence. I know he wants this over and done with, but perhaps if there's a possibility that we can prove that one of America's best submarine commanders isn't the murderous traitor he's been painted, Carlson will be open to the suggestion. It would certainly make the Navy look better."

"Thank you, Commander," said Nelson with obvious relief. He quickly hung up then hurried to the chemistry lab in the Nelson Institute.

"Michelle," he said approaching one of the white coated scientists. "I need you to analyze this immediately. I need to know what kind of substance this is, and I need to know as quickly as possible. Lee Crane's fate lies in the content of that pill."

"Yes, sir," said Michelle Reilly taking the pill. She was one of the institute's top chemists, and Nelson knew he could trust her implicitly. "I'll get the results to you as soon as I have them."

Nodding his thanks, Nelson returned to his office just in time to take Martin's call. "Good news," came Martin's breathless voice. "As I suspected, Admiral Carlson would love to have a reason to absolve Crane of all charges, so he'll give us until Monday to analyze this new evidence and to have Crane examined. However he insists that we use government brainwashing experts to verify anything we find."

"Agreed," said Nelson trying not to get too excited. "I am having the pill analyzed right now. I may have the results within the next few hours. I suggest we hold off on any further actions until we know if this drug is what Babrof says it is. Even it turns out to be nothing more than aspirin, it may still be possible that Crane was brainwashed, but I want to be able to give the examiners all pertinent information." Martin quickly agreed saying, he would determine which doctors they should approach while they waited. Once they knew the test results, they could move on. His heart soaring with hope, Nelson ended the call. _Please let us prove Lee is innocent_, he breathed softly.

Dr. Reilly was shown into Nelson's office two hours later, a sheaf of papers in hand. "Admiral," she began, handing him a set of papers. "The results are very plain. This is an extremely powerful psychotropic drug. I have never seen this exact formulation before, but it is clear it would have a very strong effect on the mind especially at this dosage. Was Lee taking this stuff?"

"Four times a day, I was told," replied Nelson examining the test data.

Reilly's eyes went wide. "Whoa, I'm surprised he could do more than walk and talk at that level. That is some really strong stuff."

Nelson looked up. "I just found out that Lee may have been brainwashed. Could a drug like that be part of the process."

Dr. Reilly nodded emphatically. "Oh yes, sir. I've done some research on brainwashing techniques using drugs, and a formulation like this would very likely have a subject under complete control. As I said, this is very powerful, and if Lee was under its influence and being told to attack the _Seaview_, he would have had little choice in the matter."

Nelson smiled for the first time in weeks. "Thank you, Michelle. You may have just saved Lee's life."

The chemist beamed back at him. "I certainly hope so, Admiral. He owes me a dinner!"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Another update. The unpacking is coming, slowly but surely. Still have a ton of stuff we're taking to storage. It's just been so hot! Anyway, I really appreciate all the reviews and am glad you all have been enjoying the story. Still a few more chapters to go! Thanks again!

**Chapter Eleven**

Nelson followed Commander Martin down the corridor of the psychiatric wing of the detention center where Lee was now being held. The government was taking no chances that Crane would beat them to the punch by killing himself thus denying them the opportunity to execute him publicly. The two men had come to talk to Crane and explain the new developments.

"How is he?" Nelson asked the attendant in charge.

The man shrugged his broad shoulders. "Attempted to kill himself again earlier this afternoon by shoving his shirt down his throat so we've had to truss him up in a straight jacket. One minute he seems lucid, next he's ranting and raving about his guilt and how he deserves to die." He glanced at the two men at his side. "If you're planning on having him checked out by a doc, then all I can say is it's about time."

A few moments later they were ushered into a secure room where Crane lay huddled on the floor of a well-padded room trussed up as the orderly had described. He looked up at them will dull, sunken eyes. "Come to gloat, Admiral?"

For a moment, Nelson was rendered speechless by the rapid deterioration in Crane's appearance. He inwardly winced at the bruising around Lee's throat. He felt ill. "Lee," said Nelson urgently as he moved closer. "We need to talk to you. We have some evidence that could prove your innocence."

Lee leaned his head against the wall and laughed, it was a hollow sound filled with self-loathing. "But I'm _not_ innocent, Admiral! I _killed_ those men. _All of them_! The ones on the _Seaview_ as well as the ones on the _Viper_. I sold out my country. I betrayed you and Chip and every man on _Seaview._ I deserve to die. Don't you see? There is no evidence that could prove I didn't do those things because I _did_!"

Seeing how fragile Lee's mind had become, Nelson continued more gently looking directly into Lee's haunted eyes. "Lee, you are _not _responsible. You were brainwashed. Babrof told me the whole story – how you'd been kidnapped, subjected to brutal torture, then drugged into believing whatever they told you so you'd destroy _Seaview_. The Institute analyzed the pills you were being given. It was a powerful mind controlling drug. Don't you see, _you aren't responsible for your actions_!"

Lee just stared at him, his face now expressionless. "It doesn't matter, Admiral," he said flatly, his voice barely audible. "I deserve to die for what I did." He then closed his eyes and shut them out.

Nelson turned to stare helplessly at the lawyer by his side. Martin had a thoughtful look as he led the Admiral back into the corridor. "Admiral, I know he looks bad, but this could actually help his case. I mean, look at him! He's a psychological wreck overwhelmed by guilt. I've got two psychiatrists who are well versed in methods of brainwashing coming tomorrow morning to evaluate him. I can't see how they could fail to see that he'd been coerced into doing what he did. And if, as you said, his conditioning is starting to fall apart, he might actually start remembering what happened to him."

Nelson glanced unhappily at the cell door. "I'm not entirely sure that's a good thing."

Commander Martin nodded. "It won't be pretty but the stronger we can build the brainwashing case, the better for Crane." He peered in through the window in the door at the morose figure inside. "You know Admiral," the lawyer said softly. "When this all started, I fully believed he was guilty even though I was assigned to defend him. I mean there was nothing to say otherwise, and he was readily admitting everything. But now, for the first time, I think he really could be innocent."

"Thank you, Commander," replied Nelson still looking worried. "I'll admit, I also thought he was guilty as much as I didn't want to. But if he was brainwashed, and looking at him now, I honestly believe he was, I'll do whatever possible to prove him innocent of these charges."

"Well Admiral," said Martin as they began to retrace their steps back up the corridor. "Let's see what our shrinks say and go from there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tribunal reconvened at ten o'clock Monday morning. Admiral Nelson sat in the audience with an anxious looking Chip Morton by his side. Nelson smiled slightly as he remembered the conversation he'd had with Chip the night before.

You're absolutely sure, Admiral?" Chip had asked in shock. "You can prove he was brainwashed? He really wasn't responsible?"

"No Chip, he wasn't. He was under the control of a powerful mind control drug and had no choice. We will be presenting our evidence at the hearing on Monday." Chip had immediately declared he would be at the hearing no matter what, so now they sat together praying the evidence would be enough to clear their friend.

The door opened and Nelson heard a muttering run through the crowd as a couple of guards escorted Lee into the courtroom. Lee looked as if he aged twenty years since the previous week. His clothes hung loosely on his lean frame, his face pale and haggard. He seemed oblivious to his surroundings. Nelson saw the members of the tribunal exchanging comments at the prisoner's deteriorated condition. "My god, Admiral," Chip muttered in shock. "What happened to him?"

"The effects of the drug and brainwashing are wearing off, and now he's feeling responsible for everything that happened," replied Nelson grimly.

"Commander Martin," began Admiral Carlson. "You asked the court for a recess so that you might examine some new evidence that could clear Commander Crane. Would you please present your findings to the court?"

"Yes sir," said Martin quickly rising. "Gentlemen, as you know, Commander Lee Crane has been accused of numerous crimes including treason and murder. I would like to prove to the court that Commander Crane was not acting under his own volition but had been brainwashed into believing his actions were necessary to save the world. I have several witnesses to present who will support this supposition and prove Commander Crane's innocence."

"All right, Commander," said Carlson still frowning at Lee's haggard expression. "Please continue."

Martin's first witness was Commander Leo Babrof who willingly repeated what he had told Nelson several days before.

"So, Commander Babrof," said Martin, "You were responsible for making sure Commander Crane took this drug as prescribed by the men who supposedly brainwashed him, and you also were ordered to kill Crane if he showed signs of breaking through his conditioning, is that correct?"

"Yes," replied Babrof firmly. "I was warned by Dr. Gambell, the scientist in charge, that Crane's will was strong and could break through if not tightly controlled. He was given an exceptionally high dosage of the drug to insure he remained under our control."

"And why, Commander, did you choose this time to come forward with this information?"

Babrof shifted in his seat. "I had two reasons," he began. "The first is that I hoped that by telling you what had really happened to Crane I would be given asylum and allowed to remain here in this country. If I am returned to the People's Republic, I will be executed as a traitor. I had decided earlier it was best to keep this information to myself in case I needed it as a bargaining chip."

"And the second reason?"

Babrof hesitated a moment. "I felt I owed it to Captain Crane. He saved my life when the _Viper_ was going down. He could have escaped, but instead he came looking for me and rescued me from the reactor room, thus risking his own life."

Martin nodded and thanked Babrof before calling his next witness, Dr. Reilly. Reilly sat in the witness seat, but her eyes kept wandering towards Lee who sat slumped in his chair at the defense table. He never glanced at her or even seemed aware of her presence. It took her only a few minutes to explain her analysis of the mysterious drug to the tribunal. She then hurried from the courtroom unable to look at Lee any longer.

Martin's last witness was Dr. Morgan Llewellyn, an expert on brainwashing techniques. "Dr. Llewellyn," said Martin eagerly, "You examined Lee Crane recently, can you tell the court of your findings. Do you believe Commander Crane was brainwashed?"

Dr. Llewellyn was an older man with a thick head of snowy white hair. He looked more like a kindly grandfather than an expert on torture and brainwashing. He glanced sympathetically at the man huddled in his chair at the defense table.

"Yes, I did examine Commander Crane and in light of the blood work showing traces of the aforementioned drug in Commander Crane's blood as well as on my own clinical observations, I have no reservations in stating that I believe he has been brainwashed and very thoroughly I might add."

"Can you elaborate further, doctor?" asked Martin sitting down and placing a hand on Crane's trembling arm.

"Yes indeed. Commander Crane is exhibiting the classic symptoms of a victim of a highly sophisticated mind control program. Right now, his body is showing extreme withdrawal symptoms from the drug even though it has been weeks since he last took any. This chemical appears to remain in the subject's system for quite some time. It will require more study, but I suspect the extremely high dosage Commander Crane was ingesting was partially responsible. But, as his conditioning is starting to fail, he must now deal with the implications of his actions. He has been accused of treason as well as murder. He has attacked the _Seaview_ resulting in the deaths of several crewmen. He has betrayed the trust of his most valued friends, and he isn't sure what is true and what is not."

Llewellyn took a sip of water and noted with some satisfaction that the courtroom seemed to be hanging on his every word. "I was able to use hypnosis in an attempt to get at the facts of the situation, and it was obvious, Commander Crane had been subjected to severe physical and psychological torture to soften him up as you might say and make him more receptive to the drug. Given what Dr. Reilly has told the court about the chemical nature of the drug, there is no way that Commander Crane could have overridden its effects on his mind. If he was indeed being given as much as Commander Babrof claims, the mere fact he was able to function at all is a testament to Commander Crane's strength of will."

"Doctor, we have been informed that Commander Crane has twice attempted suicide. Could this be a side-effect of the drug?"

Llewellyn glanced over to Crane once again. He frowned. The man looked worse than ever.

"Commander Babrof's testimony claims that suicidal tendencies were common in previous subjects. I think withdrawal from the drug could indeed cause such an effect, especially in cases where the subject was induced to go against his normal beliefs and behavior such as we saw with Commander Crane. By all accounts, when he was captain of the _Seaview_, he was an exemplary officer, highly regarded by all his men and appeared to care deeply for their wellbeing as well as for the submarine itself. To now realize he was instrumental in the death of some of those crewmen as well as the deaths of many of the _Viper's_ crew, he has fallen into a dangerously depressed state. He still is not certain in his own mind if he killed Commander Harker or sold vital government secrets to the enemy although I would say he did not. These actions were all part of the process of isolating him from his normal world and undoubtedly carried out by others. Crane was told he had suffered a serious head injury during his escape to the People's Republic thus explaining his headaches and fuzzy memories. Gentlemen, it is my opinion that Lee Crane cannot be held responsible for his actions aboard the _Viper._"

There was a slight mumbling in the observers. "Do you think this is true, Admiral?" asked Chip softly, peering across the courtroom at Lee's despondent appearance.

Following Chip's gaze, Nelson had no doubts in his mind that Lee had been set up and used by agents of the People's Republic. He knew Crane well, and the pain in Lee's eyes told him all he needed to know. Under normal circumstances, Crane would never have willingly attempted to destroy the _Seaview_ and her crew. "I think it's all true, Chip," replied the Admiral grimly. "After all we've learned, I don't believe Lee is responsible for any of this."

Chip nodded in agreement. He felt a stab of guilt. He had believed the worst of Lee despite his own instincts. He had to admit though, whoever planned all of this was good. If Babrof hadn't come forward, Lee would most certainly have been convicted and executed as a traitor. That might still happen but Chip fervently hoped the tribunal would believe the testimony of Babrof and Dr. Llewellyn.

"Thank you, Dr. Llewellyn," said Admiral Carlson. "Your testimony has been very enlightening. Commander Martin, do you have any further witnesses?"

Martin stood up. "No sir. I just ask that you carefully consider the testimony of the three I have presented today. Commander Crane is a victim here having been kidnapped, tortured and brainwashed into doing things that go against everything he has always believed in. His record is exemplary both in the Navy and as the commander of the _Seaview_. Should you absolve him of all charges, and I hope you will, there is no guarantee he will ever get his life back after this."

The members of the tribunal conferred for a few moments before Admiral Carlson addressed the group. "This tribunal will recess until tomorrow at 10:00 hours when we will present our verdict. Thank you." He rose to his feet and led the others from the room. Martin conferred briefly with Crane who showed little reaction before slowly rising to his feet and shambling from the room behind his guard. Nelson wanted to run after him; apologize for ever doubting him but instead simply watched with a heavy heart as Lee disappeared through the door. Martin approached him and Chip.

"Admiral, I think there is an excellent chance that they will dismiss all charges," said the lawyer happily. "Today's testimony was pretty convincing."

Nelson nodded, his face still grim. "I hope you're right, Commander. I hope they will continue to keep a careful watch on Lee. He looked worse than ever."

Martin's face fell. "I know. Dr. Llewellyn said he's going to need some serious re-programming when this is all over. Even if he consciously knows he isn't responsible for what happened, his sub-conscious is still working against him." He now eyed Nelson uncomfortably. "I meant what I said at the end. You realize there is a very strong possibility that even if they clear Lee, he'll never be fit for duty again. We don't know what the long term prognosis for this situation is."

Nelson continued to stare at the door where he'd last seen his friend. Yes, he was becoming more and more aware of the possibility that regardless of the outcome, they may still lose Lee no matter what they did.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Just a short chapter today! Enjoy.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Lee huddled miserably in the corner of his cell. They hadn't replaced the straight jacket, but he knew he was now under constant surveillance. He could see the small cameras imbedded in the ceiling, well out of his reach. He was shaking and fighting to contain his emotions. He had listened to what the experts had said about him in the courtroom today, and it both confused and frightened him. Had he really been tortured and brainwashed? How could he not remember something like that? Then he remembered his nightmares. Many of them had been about torture. Perhaps his mind had been trying to tell him something.

He sighed deeply, leaning his head against the padded wall. But what did it matter anyway? Even if it really wasn't his fault, people would still eye him with suspicion, wondering if maybe he really was a traitor underneath. His lawyer had even said he might not get his life back even if he was cleared. He laughed softly to himself. What life? Right now, all he could think about was ending it all. He had no hope of going back to _Seaview_ even if Nelson would take him. He knew the crew would always resent him, wondering if they could trust him ever again after what he did. And he didn't blame them. He didn't see how he could trust himself.

He closed his eyes trying to ignore the ever present throbbing in his skull. So, if they did clear him, then what? Oh, he had no doubt they'd get that Llewellyn guy or some other shrink to start working with him, trying to get his head screwed back on straight. Maybe it would help, but right now, Lee couldn't see it. All he could see was an empty, black road ahead with no end. They'd certainly never let him command another submarine. That much was obvious. Yet, he couldn't imagine doing anything else. He might as well be dead if he couldn't return to the sea.

Lee no longer had any sense of time. He sat in his corner, never moving or making a sound for hour after hour. The staff went in from time to time to check on him, but he never reacted to their presence.

The next morning, Commander Martin hurried down the hallway along with two officers to bring Crane to court. They stopped just outside the room. Martin stepped into the doorway, and stopped, confused by what he was seeing. A doctor and nurse were crouched down on the floor near Crane trying to get some response, but the man seemed completely oblivious to his surroundings.

The doctor stood up and faced the lawyer as an orderly arrived with a gurney. "I'm sorry, Commander," he said adjusting his glasses. "But Commander Crane won't be going anywhere today."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Commander Martin watching as Crane was lifted and placed on the gurney.

"I think his mind has completely shut down," sighed the doctor worriedly. "He would now appear to be in a catatonic state. As you can see, he was completely unresponsive. We're going to need to do some tests, but he certainly will not be able to go to the courtroom today. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he turned and followed the orderlies down the hall.

Martin stood uncertainly for a few moments. Well, it wasn't absolutely necessary that Crane be in the courtroom for the verdict, but he wasn't happy about this turn of events. As he hurried down the hall to the exit he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial.

Nelson and Chip resumed their places the next morning, anxiously awaiting the tribunal's decision. Nelson frowned when he saw Martin hurrying in looking flustered. Nelson rose to his feet and strode over to intercept him. "Is there something wrong?" he demanded.

Martin pulled to a halt looking unhappy. "I just went to see Lee," he replied looking toward the door where the members of tribunal would soon appear. "He's worse, Admiral. He's now completely unresponsive, and the doctor says he's become catatonic. He won't be here today."

Nelson felt his stomach fall as the shock of the news hit him. They were so close now. Surely Lee could hold out just a little longer. A voice announcing the arrival of the members of the tribunal distracted him as Martin hurried to take his place. Slowly, Nelson returned to own seat and Chip's questioning gaze. Nelson made no response but watched as the members took their seats. It was time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Admiral Nelson stood beside Lee's bed staring at the bone white face of his longtime friend. "It's over, Lee," he said softly, his hand resting on Lee's. "Do you understand? They acquitted you of all charges! Listen to me, none of this was your fault, do you hear me? In fact, it could have been so much worse if you hadn't been fighting against your conditioning. You can't blame yourself for what happened, Lee. I don't. Chip doesn't and I doubt the crew does either now that they know the truth." He paused looking for any sign Lee had heard him. Lee's eyes were open but staring sightlessly at the ceiling. He gave no indication that he'd heard a word the Admiral had said. Nelson slapped his hand down on the bed rail in growing frustration. "Damn it, Lee!" he cried, "you need to fight this! I want you back as the captain of the _Seaview_. You are still one of the best sub commanders in the world, and I want you back where you belong. We need you. Please, don't give in to this, or they'll have won!"

Lee heard the Admiral's voice but it was as if it were coming from very far away. He didn't want to listen to it. In his head, he was back where he belonged, on _Seaview_ standing in the sail feeling the salt spray on his face as they plowed through the water preparing to dive. Here, he was safe and where he felt happiest. There was no death, no torture, no confusion. Just the sea and the _Seaview_. That's all he needed. He let the admiral's voice disappear into the wind.

Dr. Llewellyn came and stood silently by Nelson's side. "No response?"

Nelson shook his head in despair. "I just don't understand it. Lee is tougher than this. I can't imagine him just throwing in the towel, especially now!"

Llewellyn studied Lee for a few minutes then looked briefly at his chart. "Admiral, it's not uncommon for people who have been brainwashed into doing something they would normally find morally abhorrent to retreat into themselves. Consider this fact: all your life you have seen yourself in a certain light, you know what makes you _you_ – your beliefs, your morals, your relationships to others. Then, suddenly you find yourself betraying your family and friends or even your country. You attempt to destroy those very things you hold most dear, but you don't really know why. It seems to make sense in the moment but now? You can't imagine why you would do such horrible things, and it has shaken you to your core. Commander Crane is struggling with those issues right now. It's bad enough that he led the attack against the _Seaview,_ but the fact several of her crew were killed in the process is eating him alive. He can't stand the guilt. I've been studying that drug he's been given, and I'm sure the withdrawal process is just exacerbating his confusion. This drug breaks down your inner defenses which is part of the reason he is so prone to suicide right now. He can't think clearly and he has no checks to prevent him from doing something he normally would never consider."

Nelson sighed heavily. "So, doc, what are his chances?"

Llewellyn frowned slightly. "Admiral, by all accounts, Commander Crane is a very strong-willed man. The fact that he is an accomplished submarine commander at such a young age is proof of that as well as the fact his kidnappers had to go to extremes to bring him under their control. This is both good and bad as far as his recovery goes. Once we can get him to accept it wasn't his fault, then hopefully he will work hard to recover, but it's bad in that if he's convinced himself he is responsible for everything, we will have to fight that very will to make him understand otherwise. Do understand what I'm saying?"

Nelson gave a short laugh. "Yes, doctor, I'm afraid I understand all too well what you're saying. Lee's strong will is going to either help or hinder him."

"That's it in nutshell, Admiral," agreed the doctor. "The question is, how are we going to manage to make it work for him rather than against him? We need to break through the defensive wall he's put up to keep us out."

"Can he hear us, do you think?"

"I believe he can," replied Llewellyn slowly, "But whether or not he's listening in another matter. I suggest we try having you and any other crew members you think might be influential spend some time simply talking to him. Let him know they don't hold him responsible for what happened and so forth. I will continue working on something to help neutralize the effects of the mind control drug. I have discovered the drug is stored in the tissues of the body and slowly released. Until all of the chemical has been removed from his system, I'm not sure how much real progress we will make but every little bit will help. In the meantime, we will need to keep him under constant surveillance. We have no idea when he might emerge from his current catatonic state and in what frame of mind. He has already made a couple of attempts to take his own life. We certainly don't want him to succeed."

Nelson nodded slowly. "I can have Commander Morton and perhaps Chief Sharkey come over and spend time with him in addition to myself. There are a few long-term crewmen that might also might help. The _Seaview_ is still undergoing repairs so we won't be going anywhere for awhile."

"Excellent, Admiral. Maybe between the two of us we can return Captain Crane to you in ship shape order."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Since we'll be pretty busy this weekend I might not have time to post, so I thought I'd go ahead and put up this chapter. Again, your encouragement has been wonderful and I really appreciate it. It makes writing that much more fun! For those of you in the US, have a good holiday weekend!

Note to Nans: I actually have 2 other Voyage stories on other sites that I might go ahead and post here.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Colonel Ingra paced his office in a fury. They had _failed! _He had gambled everything on Crane being able to destroy the _Seaview,_ and instead not only was the _Viper_, the most advanced not to mention most expensive submarine on earth, sunk, but what was left of her crew captured. Certainly, they had eventually managed to work out a deal with the American government, and the crew had been returned but that was hardly important. He'd assured the Americans that the mastermind behind the plot was Commander Babrof whom would be suitably punished, but he knew the Americans weren't stupid. How could he explain Lee Crane's presence as the _Viper's_ captain without admitting to putting him there? Now he had just learned that Babrof had told their enemies that Crane had been kidnapped and brainwashed. In exchange for this information, it seemed the Americans were going to grant him asylum.

With a snarl of fury, Ingra hurled his whiskey decanter across the room. Cursing vehemently, he flung open his office door only to find Dr. Gambrell standing there, eyes wide in surprise as he prepared to knock. "_Doctor Gambell_," spat Ingra "Just who I was looking for. Come in." It was not an invitation.

Gambell swallowed nervously as he moved quickly into the room and sat in the chair across from Ingra's desk. He glanced at the remains of the expensive cut glass decanter and knew things were worse than he'd hoped. He swallowed again and turned to his commander. "Colonel, I want to assure you that I firmly believe our conditioning was not to blame for this. From all reports, Crane is still fighting the effects of the drug despite the fact he hasn't taken any in weeks."

"I don't care," growled Ingra. "I have spoken to Lt. Chaszar. He said there were times when Crane seemed less than enthused about his mission and may have subconsciously repressed important memories. Did _you_ know the Americans had wire controlled torpedoes? _I _certainly didn't, but Crane _did,_ and he failed to mention that very important piece of information until it was too late. Does that sound like a man totally under our control!"

Gambell scowled at his commander, his fear giving way to anger. "I warned you, Colonel, that Crane was a very strong-willed individual, but you refused to listen. You insisted that I push ahead his conditioning which forced us to depend too heavily on the drug. In the end it didn't make him any more pliable, just more suicidal!"

Ingra dropped into his chair still glaring at the scientist before him. "We will need to fully review your process, _doctor_ but in the meantime, I want Crane dead," he snapped. "Babrof too. The Americans know too much as it is, and we need to remove all evidence of our failure and any loose ends."

"I expect that will prove to be very difficult, Colonel," replied Gambell slowly. "I am sure Crane is being closely watched, and Babrof is in a high security facility."

Ingra shrugged as he reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Pouring himself a drink, he stared thoughtfully into space for a few moments while Gambell waited patiently. "I do not believe it will be a problem," Ingra nodded to himself. "We have a number of skilled operatives who excel in just these kinds of missions. I had hoped Babrof would be returned to us, but since that is not going to happen, we must take other steps."

"I understand needing to take care of Babrof," said Gambell eyeing the bottle hopefully, "But why bother with Crane? He will not be able to tell them much."

Ingra looked at Gambell in surprise. "Doctor, have you forgotten how carefully Crane studied the _Viper_? He knew every bolt and wire in that submarine. He knew her secrets even better than Babrof who, I'll admit is a skilled tactician, but lacked the patience to thoroughly study his vessel from top to bottom. He would have learned everything eventually, but the fact is, Crane _did_ know it all and could reveal all the advances we had made in the _Viper's_ design and technology."

Gambell frowned. That aspect had not occurred to him. He had been solely concerned about the effectiveness of Crane's conditioning. Despite a few glitches, he still believed that had been completely successful. However, Ingra was correct. Crane _would_ remember all the technical details of the _Viper_ and would be able to fully describe them to his government. As a submarine commander, Crane would understand all the implications of the new advances.

"Well then, Colonel, it seems to me, you have no choice."

Ingra grunted in assent. "Ideally, we need Crane to kill himself or at least make it look that way. He already has a history of suicide attempts so it would be easy to convince the Americans that he finally succeeded. I understand few of your subjects actually survived the drug withdrawal process, but what do you think is the prognosis for Crane?"

Dr. Gambell blew out a long breath. "I'm not entirely sure, Colonel. Only two survived past the study period and after it was determined that they were no longer of any use to us, they were…" he hesitated. "Disposed of."

Ingra cursed then poured himself another drink. "So, you have no idea if Crane will ever return to normal?"

Gambell shrugged. "Frankly, I am surprised he is still alive. The dosage was so high it could take months for all of it to work its way out of his system and as long as there is still some present, the risk of suicide remains. The two men that survived did teach us that much. The subjects seemed to return to normal although I do not know if there were any long term affects such as flashbacks or personality changes."

Well then," said Ingra thoughtfully. "That could work our favor. If, as you say, it may be some time before Crane is no longer suicidal, that will give us some leeway. The reports I have been given, limited as they may be, indicate that Crane has become catatonic . What does that tell you, doctor?"

Gambell frowned in thought. "Interesting. It would seem to me that rather than either facing what he has done or killing himself, he has managed to completely retreat into his mind thus removing the responsibility of making either choice. Very clever."

"So," scowled Ingra, "This is a good thing?"

"It could be." Gambell was intrigued. None of his other subjects had responded in such a way. How he wished he could study Crane more thoroughly. "If it buys him time to allow the chemical to disappear from his system, it could save him. On the other hand," he tilted his head, reminding Ingra of an owl, as he considered his words, "It could be he has completely given up and is just waiting to die. A sort of passive form of suicide."

"Hmph," grunted Ingra. "That will take much too long. We cannot wait forever." He gulped down the last of his vodka. "Well, I shall make arrangements for something a little more efficient. With any luck both Babrof and Crane will be dead by the end of the week."

Gambrell took this as a sign that the meeting was over and rose smoothly to his feet. "Then, I shall leave you to your work, Colonel, and I shall attend to mine." Without waiting for a response, Gambell turned and strode from the room.

Colonel Ingra watched the scientist disappear through the door. He was beginning to have his doubts about the quality of the work of the good doctor. He might have to look into that a bit more closely in the very near future. In the meantime, he had an assignment to work out.

Dr. Gambell was furious. He knew perfectly well that that dunderhead Ingra blamed him for the problems they were having with Crane. Hadn't he warned Ingra that there could be problems if the conditioning was not conducted properly? Of course he had, but that moron _always_ thought he knew best and insisted on doing what he wanted regardless of what the experts advised. Gambell had no doubt that Crane had managed to partially break through his conditioning even with the drug and sabotaged the mission resulting in the destruction of the _Viper_. What a complete waste. Gambell shook his head in frustration. He wished he could convince Ingra to simply kidnap Crane and bring him here for further study, but Gambell knew that was far too risky. Too bad. He would have enjoyed experimenting more on the mind of Lee Crane.

XXXXXXXXXX

Leo Babrof sat silently in his cell in the federal security facility. He knew there was no way the Americans were going to let him wander around loose, at least not yet, but he hoped he wouldn't have stay in this prison forever. He was being kept isolated from the other prisoners until the American government decided exactly what they should do with him. They hadn't started any in depth interrogations yet but he knew that now that Crane had been declared innocent, they would be around to talk to him soon. He had to laugh. He knew they would want to know about the _Viper_ and her capabilities but to be honest, Crane was far better equipped to tell them what they wanted to know than he was. Yes, he'd studied the technical manuals and so on, but once they told him he wouldn't be the _Viper_'s commander, he had been so angry that he foolishly slacked off on his studies. He'd known enough to operate the _Viper _safely, but there were a lot of technical details that although important, didn't really affect the day to day running of the sub so he'd skipped those parts figuring he'd study them more later. He shook his head in amusement. Guess it was just as well he hadn't wasted his time. Not only was the _Viper_ gone, but he couldn't tell the Americans much about her secrets.

His stomach rumbled. Must be breakfast time, he thought sitting up. He had little sense of time in this place, but his stomach never failed to inform him of impending mealtimes. He listened and smiled as he heard the food cart squeaking its way down the corridor. All his meals were delivered to him. He didn't really mind. He watched as the guard, the new guy, Krause, appeared at his cell door.

"Breakfast, Babrof," said Krause mildly, pushing the tray through the opening at the bottom of the cell door. "Bacon and eggs."

Babrof's eyes lit up. He loved the food here. He knew other prisoners complained but after the swill they been forced to eat on board the submarine, this was like gourmet cooking and there was always plenty of it. "Thank you, my friend," grinned Babrof as he lifted the tray and carried it to the small desk next to his bunk. "It smells wonderful!"

Krause laughed softly. "Bon appétit…" he muttered and continued on his rounds.

Babrof moaned in rapture with the first bite of the fluffy eggs, before downing his cup of hot, strong coffee. He frowned a moment. The coffee seemed a little bitter but then he shrugged and continued to shovel in the food. When his plate was empty, he sighed happily. _If I should die now_, he thought swallowing the last of his coffee, _I would die a happy man!_

Two hours later, when the guard came to collect the breakfast tray he discovered Babrof sprawled on the floor. He was dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Admiral Nelson stared irritably at the stacks of reports piled on his desk. He was way behind on his paperwork and this whole situation with Lee hadn't helped. So, far there had been no change in Crane's condition. Nelson, in addition to Chip, Chief Sharkey and few of the long term crewmen like Kowalski and Patterson had spent hours at Crane's side trying to evoke some sort of response, but so far their efforts had all been in vain. _If only he would wake up_, thought Nelson impatiently, then they could tell him everything was all right and that they knew he was innocent.

With a long suffering sigh, Nelson picked up a folder and no sooner had he begun to read the first of many reports, when the phone rang. Almost grateful for the interruption, he picked up the receiver. "Nelson here." He listened silently for several long moments, his face growing more and more grim. "Yes, I understand. Yes. Thank you." Slowly he replaced the receiver as his mind struggled to understand the implications of what he had just learned.

It was the security center where Babrof was being held. A guard had found the defector dead in his cell less than an hour ago. There were no signs of any violence, but foul play was still suspected. They would be testing for poison. Nelson tapped his pencil pensively on his desk surface thinking hard. He had little doubt it was the work of an agent of the People's Republic to prevent Babrof from talking. He frowned. If they had taken out Babrof then it stood to reason Lee would also be on the list. Obviously if he had been commanding the _Viper_, he would know her secrets as well as Babrof, and although at the moment he was of no threat, if Lee should wake up, he could tell them probably everything they wanted to know about her. _Damn! _He immediately picked up the phone and dialed.

XXXXXXXX

Chip was sitting quietly by Lee's side reading aloud. The book was _Moby Dick_, one of Lee's favorites. Chip hoped that if Lee could even just hear his voice it might eventually help bring his friend back. He paused a moment to take a drink of water. Lee continued to stare blankly ahead giving no indication he knew anyone was near. Chip sighed sadly. As long as _Seaview_ was still being repaired, spending time here was no problem, but in a few more weeks they would undoubtedly be putting back out to sea. Lee's mother was unwell and hadn't been able to make the long trip out from Rhode Island to California. The admiral had been keeping her up to date, and they were hoping that by the time the _Seaview_ had to leave that she might be well enough to come out and be with her son. Perhaps she could succeed where they had failed.

Chip was about to resume when the door to Lee's room opened. A young intern looked in. "Commander Morton?"

"Yes," replied Chip turning to look at the young man.

"Sir, there's a phone call for you from Admiral Nelson. He says he needs to speak with you right away."

Morton nodded as he got to his feet. Marking his place in his book, he set it on Lee's bedside table. "Don't go anywhere, Lee," he said with a small smile. "I'll be right back."

The intern held the door open and stepped out of Chip's way. "It's the phone at the nurses' station at the end of the hall." Morton nodded and hurried away as the intern watched. Then, with a quick glance up and down the hallway, the young man slipped into the room and silently closed the door behind him.

Chip wondered what the admiral needed. He hoped there wasn't some new problem with the _Seaview's_ repairs. He'd been called back over there numerous times in the past week and usually for stupid things that could have been handled by any competent technician.

"Commander Morton?"

Chip stopped by the large desk where a nurse stood holding a phone receiver staring at him. "Yes. I understand there's a phone call for me?" She blinked in surprise and handed him the phone.

"This is Morton."

"Chip! Thank God!" replied Admiral Nelson in relief. "Listen, I just got word that Babrof is dead. They suspect murder but are still investigating. This means Lee could be next. I've got some security guards on the way, and they should be there within the ten minutes. But keep your eyes open and don't ever leave Lee alone. Do you understand? Someone must be with him at all times."

Chip was about to reply when he suddenly went very cold. He turned to the nurse. "Who was the intern you sent down to give me the message?"

She frowned. "Intern? I didn't send an intern. The phone rang just before you got here. I was about to come get you myself."

Chip stared at her in confusion then dropping the phone, sprinted down the hallway back to Lee's room. Flinging open the door, he saw the intern bent over a Lee, a syringe in his hand. The man turned in surprise, but in one smooth motion grabbed the IV stand by Lee's bedside and hurled it at Chip. Chip ducked but immediately threw himself at the man as he tried to make it to the door, dragging him to the floor.

The man grunted rolling to one side freeing himself from Chip's grasp. Reaching behind his back, he pulled out a small gun and fired it. Chip cried out in pain as the bullet caught him just below the collar bone, blood quickly soaking his shirt. The intern scrambled to his feet. He turned to head out the door but pulled up short in surprise to find Lee Crane standing there, his eyes dark with fury. Before the intern could bring up his gun a second time, Lee launched himself at the man and sent him careening across the room and into the far wall, the gun flying. The man again scrambled to his feet preparing to attack Lee when two burly MP's hurried in, guns drawn. The intern froze, staring at them in resignation then back at Lee who stood unsteadily nearby, trying to catch his breath and watching the man warily.

The intern laughed softly. "Well, this wasn't exactly how I planned for this to end but at least I completed my mission." Suddenly, his body began to shudder, his eyes rolled dramatically up into his head, and he collapsed heavily to the ground. One of the doctors who had been watching from outside the room was quickly called in, but it was too late. The man was dead.

Panting, Lee stood silently off to one side all but forgotten as the doctors attended to Chip and the assassin. He felt detached from the situation. He wasn't even sure how he'd gotten here, wherever _here_ was. All Lee remembered was hearing Chip's cry of pain and reacting. He felt so dazed. He became vaguely aware of Chip trying to say something to the doctor.

"Lee!" Chip moaned fighting to stay conscious for just a few moments longer, "He did something to Lee! Had a hypo…check Lee…" Lee looked down into his friend's pallid face and frowned. There was so much blood. Had the bullet hit an artery? And what was he saying? It didn't seem to make any sense to Lee. The image before him blurred. He closed his eyes for a moment. He suddenly felt so very tired and he could feel the world spinning around him.

One of the doctors looked up and seemed to notice Lee for the first time. His eyes widened in shock. "Commander Crane! Are you all right?" Lee's eyes fluttered open. The world spun around and he could feel his knees buckle. He heard a distant voice yelling, "Catch him!" and everything went black.

XXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks Nans for pointing out the errors in the last chapter. I'm usually pretty good at catching most of them but it seems like one or two always manage to sneak by!

Another short chapter I'm afraid, but the end is near. Thanks again to all of you for following this tale of woe!


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Admiral Nelson flung open the door leading to the intensive care unit and strode quickly towards the nurses' station. A woman in blue scrubs looked up without surprise. She'd been expecting the admiral. She picked up the phone and spoke for a moment, replacing the receiver as the admiral pulled to a halt.

"Where are they?" he demanded curtly.

As the nurse was about to respond, a second woman in scrubs appeared. She looked tired. "Admiral Nelson," she said holding out her hand. "I am Dr. Patel. If you will come with me, please?" She then led the admiral to a small conference room. She turned and faced Nelson once more.

"Commander Morton is alive," Dr. Patel began. "He lost a great deal of blood when the bullet fractured his clavical and tore the subclavian artery. I have repaired the artery, and he has been given several units of blood. He is resting comfortably now and should make a complete recovery."

"Thank God, for that," breathed Nelson running his hand through his sandy hair. When he'd gotten the word that Chip had been shot, he'd been caught by a call from the vice president wanting an update on Lee. He'd made his apologies and hastily departed for the hospital. He knew the vice president would be furious, but Nelson didn't care. His men were his number one priority. He looked at the doctor again. "And Commander Crane?" There had been no mention of Crane in the urgent message.

Dr. Patel frowned for a moment, looking uncertain. "I am afraid I do not know anything concerning Commander Crane, Admiral. I am a surgeon and was called in to take care of Commander Morton. Was he also shot?"

Nelson grimaced in frustration. "I don't know. I know Chip was on his way to see Commander Crane, but the message only mention Chip being injured."

Dr. Patel pursed her lips. "Then Admiral, I would suggest you return to Commander Crane's room. If you have heard nothing, then I would suspect all is well. If not, then the nurses there can tell you what has become of him."

With a deep sigh, Nelson nodded. "I would like to see Commander Morton for a moment, if I may."

"Of course." Dr. Patel led Nelson further into the ICU to where Chip lay attached to several machines. He was pale, but it was obvious his heartbeat was strong and stable. Nelson felt a weight lifted. He reached down and grasped Morton's hand briefly murmering a few words of encouragement to the young man.

"Thank you, Dr. Patel," he said softly. "I will leave Chip in your capable hands while I go check on my other officer."

"You are most welcome, Admiral." The woman smiled wearily. She had been on duty for almost twenty hours but was pleased her final case of the day had turned out so well.

Admiral Nelson turned and hurried from the ICU to the third floor where Crane had been housed. As he reached the nurses' station he could see there was still some excitement going on. There were the two security guards Nelson had dispatched as well as a couple of civilian police officers. Nelson looked down the hall and felt his stomach drop. An orderly was wheeling a gurney out Crane's room. On it was a body draped with a green sheet.

"No," he whispered, staring in horrified disbelief as the orderly began wheeling the body closer to him. As the gurney approached, Nelson took a step closer and put out a hand to stop it. The orderly drew to a halt and glanced at Nelson in surprise. Wordlessly, Nelson stepped to the head of the gurney and lifted the sheet with a shaking hand. He stared at the man's dark hair and pale face and with a stab of pain saw Lee Crane. He blinked and realized he was mistaken. The man, although similar in some aspects, was not Lee. Nelson took a long, quivering breath and gently replaced the drape, his shoulders slumped.

"You know this man?"

Nelson turned to see one of the police officers watching him closely. Nelson shook his head. "No. At first I…I thought it was Commander Crane, but I was wrong." He glanced down at the body again as the orderly resumed his journey towards the elevator. If that wasn't Lee, then where was he? Without a word to the officer, Nelson hurried onto Lee's room and stood staring at the empty bed. The room was still a mess, Chip's blood creating a dark pool on the floor.

Nelson turned back towards the nurses' station as one of the nurses and the two guards hurried to intercept him. "Admiral Nelson," nurse called breathlessly. "I'm so sorry I didn't catch you. Commander Crane has been moved to another room."

"Is he all right?" demanded Nelson following her down the hall. He turned to the guard trailing behind "What in blazes happened here?"

Before the man could reply, the nurse stopped by a room a few doors away from the nurses' station and pushed open the door. Dr. Llewellyn stood near the end of the bed, a chart in his hand. He looked up as Admiral Nelson and the nurse entered. He seemed relieved to see the admiral.

"All right, doctor," snapped Nelson, "What is going on here? Is Lee all right? I want answers, and I want them now!" He looked beyond Llewellyn to the man in the bed.

"The man you saw being wheeled out of Commander Crane's room attempted to kill Crane with an overdose of insulin. It would have worked, too, if Commander Morton hadn't caught him in the act. The man shot Commander Morton but…" he trailed off and glanced down at Lee Crane lying still in the bed beside him.

"But?" snapped Nelson in growing exasperation. Was he ever going to be told what happened?

"Commander Crane stopped the man from escaping," replied one of the guards behind him.

Nelson whirled around to face the man. "What!"

The man nodded. "Yessir. As Corporal Hancock and I entered the room, we saw Commander Crane tackle the assailant and knock him down. The man had just gotten back onto his feet when he saw us. Then he said something about this not going exactly as planned, but that at least he'd finished his mission. Then he had some kind of fit and died. The docs couldn't revive him. Then Commander Morton kept saying that the assailant had done something to Commander Crane. That's when we noticed he was standing off in the corner. He didn't look so good, sir. A minute later, he collapsed."

"We eventually discovered a syringe in under the bed," Llewellyn added. "It contained insulin. A large overdose of insulin will quickly kill a man and is metabolized very efficiently. We might not have ever realized Commander Crane had been murdered if Commander Morton hadn't walked in at the opportune moment."

Nelson was rubbing his forehead trying to make sense of all of this. "But you're saying Lee actually _attacked_ the killer? He actually got out of bed and _tackled_ the man?"

Llewellyn smiled faintly. "Yes, Admiral, that is exactly what I am saying. It would seem that when Commander Crane realized his friend was in danger, he pulled himself together in order to help Commander Morton."

"Well, then that's wonderful," exclaimed Nelson looking down at Lee's pale face with relief. "He's pulling out of it!"

The doctor sighed. "Perhaps," he said heavily, "At least before the insulin took effect. We attempted to counter the insulin as soon as we realized what it was, but I fear we may have been too late. Commander Crane has lapsed into a deep coma as a result. We don't know if he'll ever come out it. He could remain like this for years."

Nelson stared at the doctor speechless. In his mind he recalled the case of the socialite, Sunny von Bülow whose husband attempted to kill her twice with insulin. The second time she ended up in a coma that lasted for over twenty years before she finally died. Surely that wouldn't be Lee's fate. Nelson felt ill. He looked down at Lee's ashen face once more. He looked so different from the vital young officer who only a few months ago had been at the helm of the _Seaview_. Now he was just a wasted shadow of his former self.

"But," he swallowed, his hand clenched by his side, "There is still hope?"

Dr. Llewellyn hesitated. "Yes, Admiral, I think there is always hope. Commander Crane has managed to survive this long and the fact he was able to rescue Commander Morton says a lot about his mental state. I think he is starting to fight. I have been in contact with a colleague of mine who is researching diabetic comas. He has agreed to look at Crane's case. It may be he can help. He has had some success reversing the effects of an insulin overdose that had seemed hopeless."

Nelson's jaw clenched as ran his hand through his already ruffled hair. How could this be? Here it was, Lee was actually starting to make some progress and now this! Nelson had known there was a risk to Lee since Babrof had been murdered, but he didn't think it would happen so quickly. He had to hand it to his enemies, they were efficient. He put his hand on Lee's shoulder and bent low to whisper in his friend's ear. "Fight this, Lee," he said. "We need you."

Nelson stood up feeling more exhausted than he'd ever thought possible. "I'm going to put the word out that Lee Crane died," he said turning to Llewellyn. "I don't want those bastards making any more attempts on his life." He turned to the two guards who stood just outside the doorway. "Sergeant," he said to the first guard. "I want a round the clock protection detail on this room as well as one on Commander Morton's. I'm not taking any more chances with either of their lives."

"Yessir," replied the sergeant quickly. "I'll see to it immediately."

Nelson turned back to Llewellyn. "I need to return to the Institute and get an investigation started. Given the fact our would-be killer is dead, I don't expect to find much. It's pretty obvious that the People's Republic is behind this, but it will be difficult to prove without some kind of solid evidence." He looked back down at Lee and swallowed. "I'll be back later, but please let me know if anything changes."

"I will, Admiral," replied the doctor. He placed a hand on the admiral's shoulder. "Don't worry, we will do everything possible for Commander Crane. He's remarkably strong. If anyone can beat this, it will be Lee Crane."

Nelson nodded, his throat tightening. He gave Lee's arm one last reassuring squeeze then left. He wanted to check on Chip again before heading back to the Institute. Having come so close to losing two of his best men made him furious. He wanted to _do_ something. He knew trying to reach the source of all of this was extremely unlikely, but at least it gave him the illusion of doing something productive.

XXXXXXXXXX

Colonel Ingra scowled as he studied the latest intel from his agents in the United States. His assassin had been successful in killing Babrof which was a good thing, but he was still unclear as to whether or not he'd been successful in killing Crane. Babrof knew the assassin was dead, but had he completed his mission? Reports were that he had, but Babrof was shrewd and he wondered if the reports of Crane's death had been put out to mislead him. He looked up at a knock at his door.

"Come."

Dr. Gambell stepped in looking excited. "Colonel Ingra, I have news! Captain Crane is not dead."

Ingra stared at the doctor in shock. How would this quack learn such vital information before him? "How do you know this?" he demanded, eyes narrowed. "Reports say he died."

Gambell nodded, waving his hand dismissively. "All a smoke screen, Colonel. Crane is alive, although he is in a coma. Your killer apparently did inject him with the insulin but was discovered in the act."

"Again_, how_ do you know this?" Ingra was getting impatient.

"My brother has been in the United Kingdom for several years studying diabetes and diabetic comas. He contacted me with a question about a certain patient. My brother is very intelligent in many respects, but is not particularly good at dissembling. It didn't take long before he revealed to me the name of this patient. It was Lee Crane."

Ingra sat back in his chair as he digested this information. He peered across the desk at the doctor. "How likely is it that Crane will awaken from this coma?"

Gambell shrugged. "I would say fifty-fifty." He leaned forward, his face eager. "Colonel, if he lives, I want Crane back. His reaction and consequent behavior to the drug is extremely interesting. If I could study him further, I think I could make some huge improvements in our current regimen. He is extremely important to our program's future."

Ingra's eyebrows shot up. "You want me to get Crane back so you can study him like some rat in a cage?"

"Yes." Gambell studied the colonel. "Sir, this current situation does not look good for either of us. This is our opportunity to salvage something from this. Both our careers are on the line, but if we were able to prove to our superiors that this failure has produced some valuable results that we can use in the future, it can only serve to aid us."

Ingra winced at the word failure. Yes, there was no doubt that this entire mission had been a fiasco. The loss of the _Viper_ had been extremely embarrassing, and he knew his superiors were not looking too kindly at him these days. Could the doctor be offering them both a way to reclaim some of their standing? Perhaps this this would be worth considering more closely. He nodded slowly.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Originally there was only going to be one more chapter after this one but then I began thinking (a dangerous thing, I know!) and the story will be going a bit longer. I had thought about splitting it into two separate stories but decided I didn't want it to go that long. There may be a bit longer between updates so I am going to start posting the first of my other two completed Voyage stories (the second is sort of a sequel to the first). It's called "A Slave to Duty".

Thanks for your patience and support! Don't worry, I never leave a story unfinished.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"_Fired by the cry which seemed simultaneously taken up by the three look-outs, the men on deck rushed to the rigging to behold the famous whale they had so long been pursuing. Ahab had now gained his final perch, some feet above the other look-outs, Tashtego standing just beneath him on the cap of the top-gallant mast, so that the Indian's head was almost on a level with Ahab's heel."_

Lee could hear the words as if from a million miles away. The voice was deep and soothing, the words familiar. Lee struggled to hear more.

"_From this height the whale was now seen some mile or so ahead, at every roll of the sea revealing his high sparkling hump, and regularly jetting his silent spout into the air. To the credulous mariners it seemed the same silent spout they had so long ago beheld in the moonlit Atlantic and Indian Oceans_."

He knew this story. He knew it inside and out. He'd read it over and over again from the time he was fourteen years old. Ahab and the White Whale, the tale of _Moby Dick_.

"_All sail being set, he now cast loose the life-line, reserved for swaying him to the main royal-mast head; and in a few moments they were hoisting him thither, when, while but two thirds of the way aloft, and while peering ahead through the horizontal vacancy between the main-top- sail and top-gallant-sail, he raised a gull-like cry in the air, "There she blows! - there she blows! A hump like a snow-hill. It is…" _

"Moby Dick," breathed Crane without thinking, his voice just barely above a whisper,

The reader paused. "Lee?" Then more excitedly. "Lee! Can you hear me?"

Crane struggled to the breach surface of consciousness, trying reach the voice. He felt sure all would be well if he could just follow the voice.

"C'mon, Lee," urged the voice. "Come on, wake up. You can do it!"

Slowly, Lee's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was a pale face hovering near his own. He blinked trying to bring it into focus. He knew that face. "Admiral… Nelson?"

Nelson's face broke into a relieved grin. "Yes, Lee! It's me. Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Lee gave a small nod. "_Moby Dick_. You were reading… _Moby Dick_." It was hard to speak. His mouth and throat were bone dry. Nelson seemed to understand this and Lee sighed with grateful relief as he felt cool water being squirted into his mouth. He sucked at it greedily.

"There, there, not too much," said Nelson finally moving the plastic straw from Lee's lips. Lee closed his eyes again and was soon out once more.

Nelson stared at the man in the bed before him, the squeeze bottle all but forgotten in his hand. For six weeks Lee had lain in a deep coma. The doctors kept assuring him that Lee's chances of coming out of it were good, but lately he'd noticed even they were beginning to have their doubts.

The _Seaview_ had been at sea for several weeks and had returned to port just days ago. Chip had been absent from the cruise as he recovered from his own injuries, but was now ready to return to duty. In the meantime, as Nelson was now, he'd spent every day he could at Lee's bedside talking and reading to his unconscious friend, hoping something was getting through.

Today, at long last, Lee had responded. Nelson could feel a lump at the back of his throat. Not only had Lee responded, but he'd recognized both Admiral Nelson and the book he was reading aloud. Lee had even finished a quote. Nelson prayed that meant there had been no brain damage resulting from the insulin overdose or the brainwashing. The doctors had warned him that there was no telling how much, if any, damage had occurred until Lee regained consciousness. But for the first time, Nelson felt some real hope that his friend would be all right.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Lee awakened the room was dark and quiet. He opened his eyes and let them wander the dimly lit space. He was in a bed, that much of he was certain. By the looks of the room, it was a hospital of some sort. He struggled to remember why he might be in a hospital. Had he been hurt on the _Seaview_? He didn't seem to be injured. He frowned. The _Seaview_… something about the _Seaview._ With a low groan, it all game back to him. Everything. He could clearly remember being tortured, the beatings, the food and sleep deprivation, the electrical shocks, everything. He raised a trembling hand to his mouth as if to prevent himself from screaming as images of unspeakable horror poured over him. His entire body was shaking now as he reacted to the onslaught of violent memories.

"Colonel Ingra…Dr. Gambell…" he choked out the names as their faces rose into his view. "They did this to me." His hand closed spasmodically clutching at the blanket as he found his fear being replaced by anger. "_They_ did this to me," he repeated more forcefully. He closed his eyes again and could now see himself on board the _Viper_, giving orders, attempting to destroy the_ Seaview_. He could feel the explosions, hear the screams of trapped crewmen, smell the acrid smoke of burning electronics. It was all there: the horror, the fear, and yes, the guilt. Yet, it didn't seem as unbearable as it had. Lee found himself able to step back and observe it all almost as an outsider. He rubbed his eyes as he felt his breathing and heartbeat returning to normal.

Lying there in the bed, all alone, in the dim room, he could think_. My actions did result in the deaths of all those men_, he thought frowning, _but was it really my fault? _Ingra…Gambell…those names repeated themselves over and over in his thoughts like some sick mantra. It was because of them Lee had been forced to betray his friends and his own crew. It was because of them so many were dead and Lee's life had become a living hell. It was all because of _them_.

"Ingra and Gambell, you bastards. You killed them all! You murdered all those good men!" He could feel his anger growing hotter. "I will kill you for what you did to them, to me!" He closed his eyes again, feeling suddenly exhausted. _I will kill you._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lee sat watching several birds flitting around a birdbath in the hospital grounds below his window. It had been almost two weeks since he'd come out of his coma.

"Your move, Lee."

Lee turned his attention back to the board, studied it a moment then moved his bishop. "Checkmate." Admiral Nelson frowned in irritation, then laughed.

"Looks you got me, Lee. Good game."

Lee gave a slight smile. He was still feeling awkward around his old friend. He knew Nelson understood most of what happened to him, but he still couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. Dr. Llewellyn claimed that part of his reaction was due to his conditioning, and that a part of his subconscious still looked upon Nelson as the "enemy". Sometimes he had to fight the urge to lash out at him. "I think you let me win, Admiral."

Nelson leaned back in his chair and laughed again. "No Lee, you beat me fair and square." He started replacing the pieces as he regarded the younger man. Lee was looking better, although he would still periodically get a lost, haunted look. Dr. Llewellyn claimed that most of the drug was out of Lee's system, but now that he was remembering everything that had happened to him, it would take time for Lee to process it all. Llewellyn worked with him almost every day, and claimed he was pleased with Crane's progress.

"Lee," began Nelson slowly. "Chip would like to see you. Chief Sharkey too, as well as Kowalski and Patterson."

Lee's head snapped around as he stared at the admiral, a look of panic in his eyes. "I…I don't think I'm ready for that, Admiral." Lee knew Chip had asked repeatedly to see him, but Lee had put him off. He was afraid of what he'd see in Chip's eyes. He looked down at his hands.

Nelson clenched his jaw in frustration. It was killing him to see Lee like this. "Lee, they don't hold you responsible. That's why they want to come. They want to let you know that the crew is behind you one hundred percent. I've explained to them what happened, that you aren't to blame for what happened and once they understood what had happened to you, they wanted to come to see you. And Chip was here every day, even while recovering from his own injuries, hoping you'd wake." He leaned forward and laid his hand on Lee's arm. "The crew _doesn't_ hate you, Lee. They have agreed to a man that they want you back as their skipper."

Lee closed his eyes. He was speechless. How could they want him back after what he'd done to them? He rubbed his head. The headaches had subsided considerably but still seemed worse when he felt stressed. He'd have to face the crew sooner or later, wouldn't he? If only to apologize to them. He sighed deeply then nodded in resignation. "All right, Admiral. I'll see them."

Nelson smiled. "You won't regret it, Lee." He hesitated. "Chip is outside. Has been every day since you woke up hoping you'd agree to see him. Can I send him in?"

Lee ran his hand through his hair, again feeling a sense of panic. How could Chip not hate him? He shook himself as once again, he reminded himself _it wasn't your fault. _Finally, he nodded reluctantly.

Nelson got to his feet and again put a reassuring hand on Lee's shoulder. "It will be all right, Lee."

"If you say so, Admiral."

Nelson slipped out the door and found Chip sitting out in the waiting area, just where he'd been every day for the past two weeks. Chip looked up but had all but given up hope. Nelson smiled. "He'll see you now, Chip."

Chip stared at Nelson for a long moment before climbing to his feet. "You're sure?" he asked glancing uncertainly towards Lee's room.

Nelson nodded. "He's doing a lot better, Chip. Some days he actually does believe it wasn't his fault all this happened. However, he still doesn't see how you or the crew can forgive him."

Chip frowned. "What about you, Admiral? Does he believe you forgive him?"

Nelson laughed a little bitterly. "I think he's still trying to convince himself I'm not his enemy. He has a long road ahead of him, Chip but he is making progress. If he can believe that you and the crew don't hate him or blame him for what happened, he might just start to forgive himself.

Lee looked up at the light knock. "Come in." He watched nervously as the door gently swung open and Chip Morton's head appeared. He looked equally as nervous.

"Lee? May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Lee, trying to smile. He wanted to appear normal but was having a difficult time. He could tell from the look on Chip's face that he was having just as much trouble. Lee laughed softly. "I guess this isn't easy for either one of us."

Chip smiled uncertainly. "No, I…well," he took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Lee, I am so sorry. I should never have doubted you! I mean, I didn't want to believe it, but when we found out you were the captain of the _Viper_, well…I mean…what else could we believe?" He looked down at the floor, feeling absolutely miserable.

"I would have believed the same thing, Chip," replied Lee slowly. "It wasn't your fault and after all, I was doing my best to blow the _Seaview_ out of the ocean."

Chip shook his head with a rueful smile. "You damn near did it, too." He now looked at his former commanding officer. "Lee, please forgive me. I know what happened wasn't your fault. Babrof told us everything. I should never have doubted you."

Lee said nothing for a long moment. "I should be the one asking your forgiveness, Chip. You almost lost your life because of me. Five good men from the _Seaview_ _are_ dead because of me, as well as all those men from the _Viper_. I never even knew their names, but they're dead just the same. I know…I know, I was brainwashed to do those things but it doesn't make it any easier."

Chip yearned to reach out to his friend, to make him believe it wasn't his fault. He knew Lee as well as anyone, and he was fully aware of how Lee felt about his crew. They were his family. Lee knew every one of the 125 men by name as well as much about their families. The deaths of those five men were eating Lee alive, and Chip was at a loss as to how to ease his pain.

"Lee, the way to honor those men is to go on, to keep fighting the evil that caused this to begin with. No one is asking you to forget any of those men. How could you? But, you can go on; you can help stop this from ever happening again." He leaned forward looking deep into Lee's tortured eyes. "Lee, don't give up. Don't let their deaths be in vain. Make them stand for something. And as for me," he gave a wry grin, "well it's not the first time I've almost gotten killed saving your neck."

Lee gave him a brief smile then sighing deeply, he looked away, his gaze settling on the birdbath once more. "Chip, I know the Admiral thinks I could someday come back as the skipper of the _Seaview,_ but do you honestly think I'll ever be fit for that kind of duty again? No one knows what the long term effects of that drug are. I could go off the deep end at any moment." He turned back. "Even if you and the admiral and the crew all say they trust me, I could never trust myself. The _Seaview_ needs a commander at one hundred percent. I just don't see that commander as me."

It was true. They didn't know what Lee's long term prognosis was. They didn't know if he would relapse and either try to kill himself again or perhaps even destroy the _Seaview._ Chip desperately wanted to believe Lee would one day be back to his old self, but he knew there was a possibility that would never happen. Still, he wouldn't give up on Lee. He knew the admiral refused to believe Lee would never come back, so Chip would do his best to remain optimistic. "Well pal, I for one am ready for you to come back." He grinned. "Being captain is a lot more work than being the Exec. I want my cushy job back."

For the first time Lee laughed as he shook his head. "Well Chip, I wouldn't hold my breath, but let's face it, stranger things have happened."

The next day, Chief Sharkey with crewmen Kowalski and Patterson in tow came to see their former commander. They all looked slightly chagrined.

"I'm really sorry I hit you, sir," said Patterson with a pained expression.

Lee smiled sadly. "You had no choice, Patterson. I _was_ trying to kill the admiral, after all." Patterson didn't look much happier.

"Sir," said Sharkey with an earnestness that almost made Lee laugh. "Don't you worry. We know you weren't to blame for what happened. The rest of the guys wanted me to let you know they want you back as skipper as soon as possible. The _Seaview_ just isn't the same without you."

"Thanks, Chief," replied Lee. He thought about his long conversation with Chip the day before. He honestly didn't believe he would ever return to the _Seaview_ as her skipper, but if it made the crew happy to think it was still possible, well he might as well play along. "I hope to be back soon. Give the crew my regards and," he hesitated, looking uncomfortable, "my apologies."

Kowalski stepped forward. "Sir, I know we were all really mad when we thought you were, well… um, trying to kill us, but now we're just really glad you're OK after all you've been through. And… well, we're sorry for doubting you."

Lee laughed inwardly. Was everyone going to keep apologizing for everything? "Kowalski, you were right to believe what you did. The evidence was all there. I _was_ the captain of the _Viper_ and I _was_ trying to destroy the _Seaview_. Maybe it really wasn't my fault, but men did die and I take full responsibility for that."

The three crewmen glanced at each other. Sharkey rubbed his hands along the side of his trousers. "Sir, really, we don't blame you for that. When you come back, we just want you to know that every one of us will follow you to the ends of the earth. You're the best skipper we've ever had, and we want you back."

A short while later, Lee watched as the three men filed out the door. He laid his head against the back of the chair. He felt exhausted. There were times when he still felt it was all so hopeless that he had to fight the urge to just end it all. Part of him was delighted that his crew still supported him, but another part felt they were just saying that because the admiral wanted them to. He stood up and began pacing the room. He was gradually getting his strength back. He didn't have much of an appetite but was determined to do what he needed to recover enough to go home. Somehow, he felt if he could just go home he would be able to figure everything out.

He sighed deeply. Home. It seemed a lifetime since he'd been back in his own home. However, he doubted he would be allowed to be alone any time in the foreseeable future. Not with a death threat still hanging over his head. He scowled. _Damn it!_ He pictured himself wringing that bastard Ingra's neck. It gave him some satisfaction but in the end, he knew it was nothing more than a fantasy. He wasn't sure what the threat meant for his future. Lee knew Nelson had released that he was dead but Lee felt that was nothing more than a temporary smoke screen. He wouldn't be surprised if Ingra already knew Crane had survived and was planning his next move.

He rubbed his eyes. So what now? He looked up as the door to his room opened again. Admiral Nelson strode in, studying Lee carefully. "How are you, Lee?" He'd obviously been waiting for Chief Sharkey and the others to leave.

"I'm fine, Admiral," replied Lee attempting to look as if he meant it. "Just trying to figure out my future."

Nelson nodded as he took the seat next to Lee. "Lee, the _Seaview_ will be leaving port again next week. I'm taking some scientists back out to the Marianas Trench to continuing studying the new sea life I discovered during our last mission there." He paused as he noticed Lee's pained expression then forged ahead. "Lee, I want you to come with us." He held up a hand to forestall Lee's outburst of disbelief. "Just hear me out! I'm not asking you to come back as her captain, not yet anyway, but as a passenger. You and I both know that the People's Republic wants you dead. As long as you're on land, you're vulnerable, but on board the _Seaview_, with 125 men to protect you, I can't think of anyplace safer for you to continue your recovery."

Speechless, Lee just stared at Nelson for several long moments. Finally, he exploded. "Admiral, are you insane? You want _me_, on board the _Seaview_? You have no idea what I'm capable of! I might go off the deep end at any time and try to kill your or…or sabotage the _Seaview_ or even kill myself! The truth is, you can't trust me – I'm like a walking time bomb, and I don't want another disaster on my conscience." He collapsed back in his chair, exhausted by the outburst.

Nelson waited a few minutes for Crane to calm down then continued. "Lee, I have thought it all out. Dr. Llewellyn will also be coming, and Doc knows you better than anyone. Between the two of them, they'll be able to nip any problems in the bud. Lee," he leaned forward putting his hand on Crane's arm. "I can't leave you here unprotected. We had Babrof in a top security cell, and he ended up dead. I won't feel you're safe unless I can personally keep my eye on you."

Lee pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. In the end, what choice did he really have? The admiral was right. Babrof was thought to be as safe as possible and look what happened to him. He sighed again and looked up into Nelson's expectant face. "All right, Admiral," he replied slowly. "I'll go, but I still think you're making a huge mistake."

"You let me worry about that," grinned Nelson getting to his feet. He looked at his watch. "I've got a lot of preparations to make. Dr. Llewellyn will be in to talk to you later but Lee, I think this will be the first step to getting you back as Seaview's commander." With that, he was gone.

Lee stared morosely at the closed door. "I hope you're right, Admiral. I hope to God, you're right."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry for the delay. The next chapters may take a bit longer since I had originally planned for this to be the final chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and again, thanks to all reviewers!


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Gripping his bag tightly in his hand, Lee stood on the dock staring at the _Seaview_ with a combination of yearning and dread. His dearest wish was that one day he would return as her skipper, but today, he was boarding as a passenger unsure of his welcome. Sure, everyone told him the crew wanted him back, but did they really? He clenched his jaw tightly as he recalled the anger and hate he'd encountered when he'd been rescued from the sinking _Viper_. At the time, he'd still been under the influence of the drug and brainwashing so had been able to shrug it off. But today, remembering the betrayal in the eyes of the men who had trusted him for years, made him feel physically ill. It was as if a lead weight had settled in his stomach.

He felt a gentle touch on his arm. He turned to see Admiral Nelson at his side. "It will be all right, Lee." Lee tried to smile but it came across as more of a grimace.

It was very early in the morning. Lee had asked to board when the fewest men would be around. The _Seaview_ would be sailing that evening and the rest of the crew would soon be arriving. He glanced at the admiral. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Admiral?" He'd asked this question repeatedly, still seeking reassurance.

Nelson shook his head with a slightly bemused smile. "Lee, I've told you over and over again, the crew wants you back. They know you aren't to blame for what happened and feel terrible about what happened to you. So, please, don't worry. Take your time. You are a passenger on this trip, and your sole responsibility is to recover. I'm hoping that being in such familiar surroundings will only help the process. Dr. Llewellyn agrees with me. I'm just sorry he wasn't able to make the trip after all."

Lee swallowed hard then nodded. Taking a deep breath, he forged ahead knowing if he delayed much longer, he'd never be able to make himself board. The echo of his steps on the deck was both welcoming and terrifying. Would he really be able to handle this? He shook himself slightly and forced himself to enter the hatch. The moment he entered the dark interior of the _Seaview_, he felt as if he had returned home. He knew every bolt, every wire, every square inch of the submarine like no other. He could sense her welcoming him back even if he wasn't sure himself. He gently ran his hand along the bulkhead feeling the cool metal beneath his fingertips. The _Viper_ had been nothing compared to the _Seaview._ Maybe it would be all right.

Nelson led Lee down the corridor to his quarters. Lee balked outside the door as he noticed he was being given his old cabin. He turned to the admiral with a frown. "Admiral, I can't stay here. This should be Chip's cabin now. It's not right."

Nelson sighed. "Lee, when will you learn that you are still the captain of this vessel whether you are ready to be or not. Chip has repeatedly refused to take over this cabin. This is _yours_. Now, quit arguing and let's get you settled."

Still feeling unhappy, Lee entered his old cabin. Everything was just as he had left it. His uniforms still hung in the closet, his shaving kit in the bathroom. Lee set his suitcase down and lowered himself onto the bunk. He rubbed a hand over his face, unsure of how to feel. On one hand, it all felt so natural. He'd spent so many hours in this cabin. On the other hand, he felt as if he would now be expected to take on a role he was not ready to accept. He looked up to find the admiral watching him carefully. Lee gave him a weak smile. "I'm sure it will be fine, Admiral."

"Good. Now, I need to go take care of few things. You just get settled in. Dr. Llewellyn will be arriving later this morning. In the meantime, just take it easy." A moment later, Nelson was gone.

Lee just sat on the bunk unsure of what to do. He glanced down at his suitcase. He could put his things away. Still, he remained where he was. Part of him wanted to get up and resume his duties as captain but a bigger part of him wanted to hide in the cabin and never go out. What if he found out he could never resume his position? What if he went off the deep end and hurt someone or the ship? What if…what if…? With a snarl of irritation, Lee pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his suitcase, throwing it onto the bed. Normally, he would have just worn his uniform on board, but since he was now technically a passenger with no real standing in the crew, he had his civilian clothes with him now. He stared at the shirts and slacks. They looked so out of place here.

It only took a few minutes to put his belongings away. Now he was at a loss. He yearned to go prowl the ship as he had always done prior to every mission, making sure everything was as it should be. But, that wasn't his job now. That was Chip's. How did one behave as a passenger? He felt so confused. He sat there, frozen with indecision. He might have sat there all morning if not for the knock at his door.

Startled, he turned to the door. "Uh…come in." With relief, he saw it was Chip.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Chip was smiling warmly trying to make Lee feel at ease. It didn't take a psychiatrist to see how tense and uncomfortable Lee looked.

"Oh, fine," smiled Lee not meeting Chip's eyes. "Seems strange to be back in my old cabin." He paused. "This really should be yours, Chip."

Chip laughed and shook his head. "Oh no you don't! If I take over this cabin, that would imply I really am the captain and not just acting. I told you before; I'm looking forward to getting my old job back. O'Brien is doing all right as XO, but he told me he'll be relieved when I can take it over again."

Lee just nodded, still not really convinced that would ever happen. He decided to change the subject. "So, who are these scientists that are coming along?"

Chip sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't even get me started on them!" he groaned. "What bunch of prima donnas! There are three of them: Dr. Edgar Reed from the UK, Dr. Roberto Martinez from Columbia, and Dr. Marcus Knudsen from Norway. Each is convinced their work is the most important project on the face of the earth and demands their projects be put ahead of the others. They argue over cabin space, lab space, even who sits where in the mess! I'm telling you Lee, it's a nightmare!"

Lee truly laughed for the first time. He'd endured his share of babysitting neurotic scientists, and he didn't envy Chip in the least. For the first time, he found he was actually relieved he wasn't responsible for a group of visitors on board. He might actually enjoy this.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nelson stood in the lab doing his best to keep his temper. Dr. Reed had accosted him, once again. "I told you before, Admiral," snapped the waspish little man in his clipped British accent. "I need this entire half of the laboratory! My zooplankton studies are absolutely vital to the future of the world. If I can find a way to synthesize food from these creatures, just think of how many starving people in the world can be saved! Some of the specimens you brought back from the Marianas Trench are incredibly high in nutrients, and could be ideal for my project. However, if Dr. Knudsen continues to usurp more than his fair share, my work shall be compromised!" Nelson tried not to roll his eyes.

Not ten minutes earlier, Nelson had had a similar conversation with Dr. Knudsen about _his_ need for exclusive use of the mass spectrometer. And thirty minutes before that, Dr. Martinez had complained that his allotted time for the use of the diving bell once they reached the trench was far from adequate and that the other scientists would just have to make do with less. Frankly, Nelson was about to keelhaul the lot of them. All they had done is complain and bicker since the moment they stepped on board. This multinational project was very important to the United Nations, and Nelson swore he'd make it work even if meant throwing all three of them in the brig to convince them to get along.

"Admiral Nelson! Are you listening to me?" Reed was glaring at him.

"Yes, yes, Dr. Reed," smiled Nelson with gritted teeth. "I will speak to Dr. Knudsen and see if we can't work out some kind of compromise. Everyone will get what they need. Now, if you will please excuse me, Doctor, I am needed in the control room." Leaving the scientist still glaring at him, Nelson made good his escape and headed to the control room to meet Chip.

The acting captain took one look at the admiral's harried expression and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Which one was it this time? Reed complaining about the lack of a private bathroom? Knudsen expecting herring with his breakfast everyone morning? Or Martinez wanting a bigger cabin?"

Nelson laughed. "I see you've had your share of run-ins with our 'guests.'" He shook his head. "I swear, Chip, if their work wasn't so vital, I'd be tempted to shoot every last one of them out the torpedo tubes." He sighed. "Is everything ready to go?"

Chip nodded. "We're ready to head out whenever you give the word."

"Good." Nelson looked at his watch. "Let's go and get this over with. The sooner we get this circus out to the Marianas, the sooner we can bring them back and be rid of them!"

"Aye aye, sir," replied Chip.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lee sat silently in the nose of the _Seaview_ watching the ocean go by through the large windows. He had always loved this spot, but it seemed odd not to be in the control room now that they were underway. They had been out to sea for half a day now, but it had taken Lee that long to gather up the nerve to face the crew. Dr. Jamison had finally forced him out saying it would do him no good to delay the inevitable.

"Skipper?"

Lee froze for an instant before turning to see Kowalski, Patterson and a few other crewmen standing nearby. "I'm not your skipper any more," he said slowly.

The men exchanged glances. Patterson shrugged. "Maybe not yet, but you'll always be our skipper. We just wanted you to know that." The other men voiced their agreement.

"You need anything, you just let us know," said Kowalski, his expression firm. "Like we said before, we want you back. I mean, Mr. Morton is great and everything, but well…he just isn't you."

Lee smiled slightly at that. No, Chip wasn't him. Chip had more sense than to get into the predicaments Lee always seemed to find himself. "Thank you, men," he finally replied realizing they were waiting for his response. "I appreciate the confidence. I'll let you know if I need anything."

That seemed to satisfy them. They nodded their farewells and made their way back to their stations.

"I told you."

Lee turned to see Admiral Nelson watching him from the steps leading into the observation area. "They want you back, Lee. You just need to accept that. _I _want you back. So, the sooner you get back on your feet the better. The _Seaview_ just isn't the same without you."

Lee ducked his head. He still had his doubts. He wanted to believe he would come back, but he was scared. Scared of what he might do. He sighed. "Thanks, Admiral."

Nelson shook his head and headed on up the stairs. Lee watched him go. He was considering returning to his cabin when he heard loud voices approaching. He turned again to see three civilians enter their faces contorted with anger.

"_I_ needed that incubator! You knew that!" said the small man with the British accent. He was yelling at a large man with red hair and a bushy beard. The bearded man was glaring malevolently at the tall thin man following behind. That man was also shouting but apparently at the first man.

"What about me?" his voice had a Hispanic lilt to it. "You took over the mass spectrometer when you knew I would be running samples this afternoon! You sir, are an idiot!"

As the other men continued arguing, the bearded man grunted in disgust and moved towards the nearby coffee urn. He looked up in surprise to see Crane watching him. "Oh, I apologize, sir" said the man, his Norwegian accent prominent. "Did I interrupt you?"

Lee shook his head. "No, I was just thinking about returning to my cabin." He studied the men for a moment. "You must be the scientists Admiral Nelson told me about. I'm Cap…" he paused in a moment of confusion. "Lee…Lee Crane."

The man's bushy red eyebrows shot up. "Ah, Captain Crane! " He held out his ham-like hand. "I am Dr. Marcus Knudsen." He nodded towards the other men. "Those are my…colleagues. Dr. Edgar Reed and Dr. Roberto Martinez." The other scientists stopped bickering and turned to see Lee and Knudsen watching them.

Martinez ran a hand over his smooth black hair. "I am honored to meet you, Captain."

"And I, sir" snapped Reed, not to be outdone.

"Well, thank you gentlemen," replied Lee feeling uncomfortable. "But I am _not_ the captain. That's Chip Morton. I'm just a passenger."

"Ah, Captain Crane," said Martinez smoothly. "We have all heard of your misfortunes. I have no doubt you will soon resume your rightful role as the commander of this fine vessel. Please, let us join you in a cup of coffee. I would like very much to hear more of your beautiful submarine."

Lee hesitated before nodding his acquiescence. The three men gathered around the coffee station before joining Lee near the windows. Lee looked down at the cup that had appeared beside him. He smiled his thanks and took a sip, completely oblivious to the small white pill rapidly dissolving in the bottom.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm afraid this will be the last chapter for awhile as we are leaving town for 10 days. If I get time to work on it while we're gone, I will, otherwise, I apologize for the delay! Thanks again for the reviews and support.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Lee woke up the several days later with a splitting headache. He pushed himself into a sitting position and immediately felt a swoop of nausea. He took several slow, deep breaths as he mopped the cold sweat from his brow. _I must be coming down with something_, he thought dismally. He climbed to his feet and stumbled into his small bathroom. He glanced at his pale face in the mirror. He looked pretty bad. Silently, he cursed to himself. Why did these things keep happening to him? He'd been doing fine, and now it seemed he'd picked up some kind of bug.

He splashed some cool water on his face. It seemed to help a bit. What he really didn't want to have to do was go down to sick bay. As far as he was concerned, he'd spent enough time in the care of doctors, and frankly he was sick of it. _I'll just go back to sleep for a while,_ Lee thought climbing back into his bunk. _If I don't feel better later on, maybe I'll go see the doc._

He felt marginally better when he awoke some hours later, but he felt so muzzy-headed, like he couldn't quite think straight. At least the nausea had abated even if his head still throbbed. He showered and dressed and headed down to the officer's mess thinking some food might help.

Drs. Martinez and Reed were sitting there drinking coffee. They were actually being civil for a change. Lee was relieved because he honestly thought he would be forced to kill the both of them if they started bickering again.

"Feeling a bit under the weather, Captain?" asked Reed politely as he studied Lee's pale face.

"Yeah, a little," replied Crane. He poured himself a cup of coffee setting on the table while he went to grab some toast. A moment later he settled himself but made no move to eat.

"You are not hungry?" Martinez was watching him with interest.

Lee sighed. "Not really, but I figured it might help settle my stomach." He took a sip of his coffee before finally picking up his toast. "I think I must have picked up some kind of bug."

The two scientists murmured sympathetically. "You must get plenty of rest," advised Martinez gulping down the last of his coffee.

"Perhaps you should see your ship's physician," added Reed also finishing his coffee all while keeping an eye on his colleague. Lee figured he must be worried Martinez would beat him to the gas chromatograph or something. He smiled briefly in amusement before wincing again at a sharp pain in his skull.

"Maybe you're right," he said to Reed. He threw the rest of his toast back on the plate, gulped down the remainder of his cup and stood. He steadied himself for a moment against a wave of vertigo.

"I say," said Reed quickly getting to his feet and grabbing onto Lee's arm. "P'raps I should escort you to the infirmary. You don't look well at all."

"No, no," protested Lee weakly. "I'll be fine. It's just a bug."

"I insist, sir," replied Reed firmly. "I wouldn't have your Admiral Nelson coming down on my head for allowing you to harm yourself. Please. Let me assist you."

Lee sighed again. Well, maybe Reed was right and he should go see Doc. "All right, doctor," he agreed.

"Quite right, the sooner you see your ship's physician, the better." Reed patted his mouth with his napkin, nodded to Martinez and keeping his hand firmly on Lee's elbow, escorted him from the mess. They had gone a short distance before Reed stopped. "Captain, do you mind terribly if we stop by my cabin for just a moment? It's right here, and there are some notes I'll be needing."

"No, of course," replied Lee. Reed led him down the corridor to his cabin and opened the door.

"Please, come in, Captain. This will only take a minute." Reed held the door open then followed Lee inside shutting the door firmly behind them. He turned to Crane and studied him for a few moments.

Lee suddenly felt worse than ever. He couldn't seem to think. He was confused and felt oddly weak.

"Captain Crane."

Lee forced himself to focus on Dr. Reed who was watching him with a slight smile. "How do you feel Captain? Dizzy? Disoriented? P'raps you should sit down a moment."

"Yes…" said Lee faintly as he stumbled to the offered chair. Why couldn't he think?

"Captain Crane, look at me." Lee, unable to disobey, turned his eyes to meet those of Reed's. "Welcome back, Captain," said Reed with a self-satisfied smirk.

"What?" asked Lee with a shake of his head. What was Reed talking about? Something was wrong here. Another bolt pain threatened to split his head open.

"Don't fight it, Captain," soothed Reed stepping closer. "Just relax. Everything will be fine. I'm your friend, you know. Really, the only friend you have on this boat."

Lee closed his eyes as he let Reed's soft words wash over him. He felt himself relaxing and the pain in his head began to fade. This felt much better.

"That's right, Captain. Don't you feel better? You just need to listen to me. Do as I say and all will be well. Do you understand? Yes? Splendid." Reed leaned in closer, placing his hand on Lee's arm all the while speaking in the same soft, hypnotic voice. "Captain, this submarine is not a good place for you, is it? All your enemies are here. _Admiral Nelson_ is here. We must leave here as soon as possible. Do you understand? You and I must leave the _Seaview_ tomorrow tonight."

"Leave…the _Seaview_?" Lee struggled to understand. His head was starting to hurt again.

"Yes indeed, Captain. Admiral Nelson will kill you if you stay. You know that, don't you? You must escape and I shall assist you. I think your flying submarine should do nicely. I believe you are well qualified to fly it, are you not?"

"Yes," replied Lee slowly. Reed's words seemed to make perfect sense yet a part of him was fighting against them. Did Admiral Nelson truly want him dead? If so, couldn't he have killed Lee long ago? "But…" he struggled against the growing pain to find the words. "Why…does Nelson…want me dead?"

Reed frowned as if annoyed by Lee's questions. "Well it's obvious, isn't it? _You_ killed several of his crew. You tried to obliterate the _Seaview_ and, if I'm not mistaken, even tried to kill him. Don't you think that's enough of a reason to want you dead? Honestly, Captain, it is imperative that you escape! I know some people who will help you and provide you sanctuary. Just listen to me, and you will be fine. If you don't," he paused, his eyes narrowing, "You will not leave this submarine alive."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Admiral Nelson tapped his pencil on his desk deep in thought. He had just had dinner with Chip. Lee had joined them briefly but didn't stay long. Nelson was worried. Up until now, Lee had seemed to settle into his new role as passenger and overall appeared to be doing very well. But, today, today he was different. He'd seemed preoccupied and nervous, constantly glancing warily at Nelson and Chip as if they might attack him.

"Lee? Are you all right?" Nelson had asked peering at his friend in concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Lee had snapped poking at his food. Nelson wasn't sure he'd actually even eaten anything. It was shortly after that that Lee had left.

Now Nelson sighed, rubbing his brow. He picked up a report but couldn't concentrate. He kept reading the same sentence over and over. He looked up when someone knocked. "Come in," called Nelson actually grateful for the interruption. Chip entered

"Are you busy, Admiral?"

"Trying to be," grunted Nelson leaning back in his chair. Chip crossed the room, his face troubled.

"Sir, I'm worried about Lee." He hesitated. "Did he seem…odd to you tonight?"

Nelson laughed, "Oh yes. In fact I haven't been able to think about anything else." He tossed the report back on the pile. "Chip, he's been doing so well. Yet, today he seemed like he'd gone backwards – suspicious, nervous." He shook his head. "Did you see how he kept looking at us, like we might pull a gun on him? I'm afraid he's having a relapse."

Chip nodded unhappily. "I agree. I was thinking Doc ought to take a look at him, but I wasn't sure how Lee would take the suggestion."

Nelson laughed again. "Not well, I'm afraid. I think maybe we should send Doc to him. In fact, I suggest we go talk to him now."

Dr. Jamison frowned as he listened to Nelson and Chip describe Lee Crane's personality change. "He was in a couple of days ago," he said thoughtfully. "He seemed to be much like his old self. Still worried about a possible relapse, but overall his spirits were good. I find this very disturbing. I think perhaps I'd better go down and see him now. If he really is having a relapse, we can't leave him unattended."

"Thanks, Doc," said Nelson with relief. "Let me know what you find out."

As Dr. Jamison stopped outside Lee Crane's cabin door and hesitated, unsure of his welcome. He took a breath and knocked. He waited a moment then knocked again.

"Who is it?"

Jamison was taken aback by the hostile tone. "Commander, it's me, Dr. Jamison. May I come in?" He waited several long minutes before Crane finally opened the door, peering at the doctor suspiciously.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, Commander, I'm quite alone." Jamison could feel his heart sinking. It didn't take a skilled physician to see Lee Crane had changed dramatically since he'd seen him last. "May I come in?"

Lee stared at him a moment longer, then grudgingly opened the door just enough to let the doctor in. "All right, what do you want? As you can see, I'm fine."

Jamison studied Lee's haggard face and twitchy movements. He'd seen this before; back in the days when Lee's body was still trying to rid itself of that mind control drug. Could he really be having a relapse without further exposure to the drug? "Lee," he began, hoping to connect more closely with the man before him, "How are you feeling tonight? I'm a little concerned."

Lee's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who sent you, doctor? Nelson? I should have known."

"Lee," repeated Jamison trying to sound neutral. "Uh…all I want to do is take a sample of your blood. You know we've been doing that for some time; to monitor the levels of that drug you were taking. It's time to do it again so I thought I'd come and do it now."

Lee frowned in thought. He rubbed at his head which had started throbbing again. Yes, that was true. Dr. Jamison had been taking regular samples of his blood. "Well, all right," he finally agreed. He sat in his desk chair and bared his arm.

Jamison quickly took his sample but all the while, kept glancing at Lee. He didn't like what he saw. He sealed the specimen bottle and stood. "All done." He started to say something more but hesitated when he saw the way Lee was glaring at him. Jamison decided to just take the specimen and see if there were any changes then deal with the problem. "Well, if there's nothing else, I'll just be going. Remember, if you need anything or aren't feeling well, call me."

Lee looked as if he wanted to speak but then seemed to shut down. "Honestly, I feel fine, doc. I'm going to hit the hay early."

Jamison nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He took one last look at Lee then hurried on to sick bay. They had developed a quick test that allowed them to test the levels of the drug and he wanted to get the results as quickly as possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nelson paced the sick bay waiting Dr. Jamison's return. He was anxious to hear what the doctor thought. Chip watched him from where he sat on one of the bunks. They turned as Jamison entered the room, a vial of blood in his hand. His face was grim.

"I agree with you, Admiral," he said as he went to start working on the sample. "He's acting a lot like when he was on that drug. He seems suspicious of everyone, especially you. It appeared he had a headache just like he did before. I don't like this."

Chip moved closer. "Could he be having some kind of relapse? I mean, they were pretty thorough in their brainwashing technique. Perhaps it's like post-traumatic stress syndrome?"

"Well, it could be," replied Jamison slowly as he watched the chromatography machine spitting out a readout. He frowned. "Put it looks to me like he's taking the drug again. Look."

Nelson took the paper and studied it carefully with Chip peering over his shoulder. The chart showed the gradual decline in the levels of the drug in Lee's blood. Until today. A huge spike was readily apparent in the final reading. Nelson turned to Jamison. "Doctor, I think we have an agent aboard and it looks like he's trying to finish what the People's Republic started. We need to isolate Lee and monitor closely everything he eats or drinks."

"I agree, Admiral."

Just outside the door, Edgar Reed cursed softly and hurried away. It looked like he and Crane would be departing a bit sooner than he'd originally planned.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I apologize for the delay! We were gone for ten days and I simply didn't have time to write. Updates will be more regular again. Thanks for all your patience and support.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Lee paced the room like a nervous cat. He couldn't settle, his mind racing. He kept glancing at the door as if expecting his enemies to burst in on him, guns blazing. He ran his hand through his hair. How could he wait until tomorrow to leave? If he had to wait that long, Nelson would undoubtedly have him killed. _Not if I kill him first_. Lee stopped as the idea hit him. He could kill Nelson, couldn't he? It wouldn't be hard, especially if the Nelson and Chip didn't realize that Lee was on to them. He glanced around the room, his scowl deepening. But how? As he considered this, he was startled by an urgent knock on the door.

"Captain Crane, please open up. It's very important!" Recognizing Dr. Reed's voice, Lee quickly responded, opening the door to allow the scientist to slip in. He looked harried. "Captain, we must depart immediately. I am afraid Admiral Nelson is on to us. If we do not leave immediately, you will be arrested or perhaps even killed. He'll make it all look to be an accident of course, but your life is in immediate danger."

Lee felt his stomach drop. "Maybe if I kill Nelson first…" his voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Yes, dear boy, that would indeed be splendid," replied Reed absently, "But I'm afraid there's no time for that. We must get to your flying sub immediately and depart now. There is no time to waste."

Lee nodded. He looked at his watch. The control room would be quiet at this hour and they may very well be able to creep forward to the flying sub access hatch without being seen. "All right, Doctor, but we'll have to be very careful." He looked around as if wondering what he should take when Reed tugged on his arm.

"Come along, Captain, there's nothing here you need. We'd best be on our way." The small man cautiously opened the cabin door and peered out. The corridor was empty. Good. He signaled to Lee and the two of them quickly left the cabin and made their way towards the observation nose.

They met a few crewmen who glanced at them as they passed but made to move to detain them in any way. _Good_, thought Lee, _perhaps Nelson hasn't noticed I'm gone yet_.

Silently, they made their way down the spiral stairs and into the observation nose. Lee glanced over towards the control room. No one was paying any attention. Lee quickly opened the hatch and was soon in the pilot's seat checking the controls. Reed settled into the seat beside him, looking slightly apprehensive.

"You don't think we'll have much trouble, do you?" he asked watching Lee speed through his preflight check list.

Lee glanced at him and for a moment wondered what the hell they were doing in the flying sub. A burst of pain caused him bite back a gasp. "I doubt it, unless Nelson wants to destroy his precious flying sub," he said tightly. Now he turned and stared at Reed. "Where exactly are we going? You said you had friends who could help me."

"Ah, yes indeed," nodded Reed reaching into his pocket. He handed Crane a sheet of paper. "These are the coordinates of an island west of here. It's a small research facility run by some colleagues of mine. They are fully aware of what has befallen you and are eager to help."

Lee frowned. "Why? What do they want from me?" Again, he was feeling something was very wrong about all of this. He just couldn't seem to focus.

"Nothing!" Reed assured him quickly. "They are just opposed to Nelson and his egomania. Any foe of Nelson is a friend of theirs. They will provide you with sanctuary until which time you feel it is safe."

Lee's eyes bored deeply into Reed's. The little man began to sweat. Finally Lee looked away, not entirely convinced, but he continued his preparations. It took him only a few minutes more before he had completed his check. "Once I open the bay doors, we won't have much time. If we're lucky we'll be able to escape before they can override my manual control."

Reed nodded, his hand rubbing the arm rest nervously. Crane flipped several switches activating the flying sub's electrical systems and engaging the engines. They could hear the rumble of the bay doors sliding open below them. His jaw clenched, Lee quickly manned the controls and began deftly maneuvering the small sub down and out just clearing the doors as they continued to open. A moment later, they were headed upward, to the open sky.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Admiral Nelson!" A frantic call came over the intercom. Nelson exchanged puzzled glances with Chip.

"Nelson here."

"Sir!" came Lt. O'Brien's anxious voice. "Someone has just taken off in the flying sub. We've tried raising them, but no one responds."

Nelson cursed. He had a pretty good idea who was in that sub. "Track it!" he barked. "I'm on my way!"

"Do you think it's Lee?" asked Chip as he followed Nelson out of the sick bay to the control room.

"Who else?" growled Nelson. "Have someone check and make sure Lee isn't in his quarters but I'd bet my bottom dollar we'll find him at the helm of the flying sub, along with whoever the agent is. My guess is one of those scientists."

Chip quickly dispatched two crewmen to look for Lee and to account for all of the scientists. Nelson turned to Sparks still trying to raise the flying sub. "I'm sorry, sir," he sighed looking up towards Nelson. "They just won't answer."

Nelson grunted and picked up the microphone. "Lee, this is Nelson. If you can hear me, please respond. I don't know where you think you're going, but there is no reason to leave. No one here is going to hurt you."

He waited for a moment and then smiled grimly as Lee's voice responded. "I'm sorry, Admiral, but I think you're lying. I don't know what game you're playing but I refuse to be your pawn." 

"Lee, who is with you?" asked Nelson, ignoring Lee's rambling. "Is it one of the scientists?"

Chip appeared at his side a moment later. "Dr. Reed is missing," he said softly. Nelson nodded and picked up the mike once more.

"Is _Dr. Reed_ with you?"

There was a long silence. "Yes." Lee's voice sounded almost petulant.

Nelson gripped the microphone tighter. "Lee, listen to me. Reed is not your friend. He's part of the group that tortured and brainwashed you. You need to come back immediately. He's taking you back to _them_."

On the flying sub, Lee's breathing had become labored, his head throbbing as he tried to shut out Nelson's words. Could he be telling the truth or was it simply another lie designed to convince him to return to _Seaview_? He glanced at Reed.

"He's lying to you," Reed assured him quickly. "Don't listen to him!"

Lee looked forward once more, watching where they were going. They weren't far from the surface now. As he struggled with his emotions and confused thoughts, he didn't notice the small case Reed was removing from his inside pocket, nor did he see the syringe that appeared in the doctor's hand a moment later. However, he did feel the sharp jab of the needle in his arm. Lee's head snapped around to stare at the doctor who was watching him closely. "What…?"

"It's all right now, Captain Crane," said Reed soothingly. "You're feeling better now, aren't you? Just turn off the radio. Admiral Nelson is lying to you; trying to convince you to return. If you go back, you shan't ever escape."

Lee could feel his head began to spin as a strange lethargy came over him. He blinked, trying to focus. He reached over and shut off the radio cutting off the admiral in mid-sentence.

"Now, Captain, let's get on with it, shall we? Your true friends are waiting for you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"He's turned off his radio, sir," Sparks informed the admiral with a pained expression.

"Damn!" Nelson slammed the microphone down. He turned back towards the control room. "Kowalski! Do you still have a fix on them?"

Kowalski frowned as he studied his radar screen. "They just reached the surface, sir, but I'm having trouble keeping a fix on them."

"But you can at least plot a trajectory from their current position?"

Kowalski continued to study his screen. Then nodded. "Yessir. They're headed due west."

Nelson turned to Chip. "My guess is there is a ship or island or something relatively nearby and Reed's directing Lee there." He moved to the map table and pulled out the charts for their current area. His brow furrowed as he carefully studied the areas to the west. "There is a group of small islands here," he said pointing an area several hundred miles from their current position. "See if we have any satellite imagery of these. I want to know if there are any kinds of structures, docks, ships, whatever that might indicate where Reed is headed."

"Yes, sir," replied Chip promptly heading towards the computer.

Nelson continued to study the map. _Lee, where are you?_ _Fight them - Don't let them control you again._

"Admiral," Chip's eager voice broke through his reverie. "I think I may have found something."

Nelson joined him and peered at the image on the screen. Chip had focused on a small island on the east side of the group. Although somewhat hidden by the foliage, he could just make out a structure. A small boat dock was on the north side of the island. A large yacht could be seen moored at the end. For the first time, Nelson smiled. "Chip, I think you're right. Head to that island immediately and let me know when we start getting close. We'll need to approach carefully."

"Aye aye, sir." Chip turned to give the coordinates to the helmsman.

Nelson stared at the image for a long moment. They _would_ get Lee back, and with any luck, eliminate the bastards that had caused all this trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee guided the flying sub to a smooth landing on the water just a short ways from the dock Reed had pointed out to him. He felt numb, unable or perhaps unwilling, to think about what was going on. As he followed Reed's orders, all was well. However, at the back of his mind, was a small, niggling voice trying to get his attention. He continued to ignore it.

Lee opened the top hatch and climbed from the flying sub to the dock nearby. Men helped him tie her off. Reed followed a moment later. He turned and spoke quietly to one of the men. Lee noticed the man nod then take a radio from his belt and speak into it. He then said something to Reed who nodded in satisfaction.

"Captain Crane," Reed called approaching Lee. "Our friends have just learned of our arrival and are terribly anxious to see you. So, if you would just come this way, we shall go meet them now."

Lee wiped his hands on his pants. He felt jittery and unsettled. During the flight, he been able to let his mind go on auto-pilot and simply fly the FS1. He didn't need to think. He simply did what Dr. Reed told him to and everything seemed all right. But now that he was here, something felt wrong. He struggled to put his finger on it as Reed guided him down a gravel path leading to a concrete building about a hundred yards from the dock. The heat and humidity enveloped him like a wet blanket. Lee could feel the sweat trickling down the middle of his back.

It was with a sigh of relief that he entered the cool confines of the building. He could hear the hum of air conditioners in the background. The change in temperature did nothing to calm his nerves, however. Reed continued to keep a steady stream of chatter going as if to keep Lee distracted. It worked.

Finally, they reached a door with guard standing outside. Lee's eyes widened at the severe black uniform and felt his stomach drop. "Here, we are, Captain," said Reed cheerfully. "All safe and sound. Nothing to worry about. Come along then, they're waiting." He opened the door and ushered Lee inside.

It was a large lounge, complete with bar and comfortable leather chairs. It looked completely out of place in a concrete bunker on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere. Lee's eyes quickly darted around the room, trying to find whoever was supposed to be waiting for them. Then he froze, his stomach lurched as he felt his knees begin to give way. Colonel Ingra had just stepped into Lee's view with Dr. Gambell beside him. They both bore very similar looks of eager anticipation.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"Welcome back, Commander Crane," boomed Ingra stepping forward and offering Lee a glass of some amber liquid. Lee glanced at it but then ignored the offering. He was fighting to keep his breathing under control as he struggled to make sense of what he was seeing.

"You!" Lee gasped as a bolt of pain speared his skull. "You…did this to me!" He staggered forward a step then collapsed to his knees as he tried to bring his thoughts into focus. He knew these two men had nearly destroyed his life, but he couldn't seem bring himself to do anything about it.

Reed sauntered over to the bar and prepared himself a drink. "There you are, Colonel, one submarine captain. A bit worse for wear perhaps but essentially intact." He turned to Dr. Gambell who was avidly observing Lee. "I was forced to give him the injection. Blasted Admiral Nelson almost convinced him to turn back." He took a sip of his drink. "I do believe he's built up some resistance to your drug, Doctor."

"Possibly, possibly," replied Gambell moving closer to Lee, studying his pale, sweaty face. "He has a very strong will, and I worried we had rushed things with him."

Reed cocked his head. "Will he ever be truly free of the drug's effects, do you think?"

"I have been working on an antidote." Gambell had started taking some notes. "I'm hoping to eventually use Crane to test its effects. More of the test rats have survived, and I feel it's time to test it on a human subject." He sighed happily. "But, before then, I have many other uses for the good captain. This is our first opportunity to study the long term effects of the drug."

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck," Reed gulped down the last of his drink and looked over at Crane once more as he headed to the door . Crane looked on the verge of collapse. "I think you'll have your work cut out for you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Chip looked up from the plotting table as Admiral Nelson strode in, his face grim. Chip couldn't remember the last time admiral look even remotely happy.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, sir," replied Chip. "I was just about to call you. We're a thousand yards off the island's east side."

"Good," grunted Nelson looking down at the charts. "I want you, Chief Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson to accompany me. We'll take one of the Zodiacs and land in this rocky cove on the east side. The structure is here, to the north. The Chief and I will go directly in. I want you and the others to circle around from the west. I don't know what we'll find or how well guarded the site is. Given its remoteness, I'm hoping there won't be many guards to deal with."

Chip nodded. "It will be dark in two hours."

"Then we leave in three."

The east side of the island was shrouded in darkness as an inflatable raft quietly made its way to the shoreline. The moon was new and offered little assistance in lighting their way, but Nelson preferred it that way. He glanced over at his companions, barely visible in their dark clothing, their faces blackened.

Reaching the rocky shore, they secured their raft, hiding it as best they could. Nelson nodded to Chip who silently led Kowalski and Patterson off into the dense underbrush. "Are you ready, Chief?"

"Yessir," replied Sharkey eagerly. He was glad the admiral had picked him for this mission. Saved him from having to fight for it. He wasn't going to let those bastards torture the skipper a second time. He fingered the trigger on his gun. He would do whatever necessary to rescue the captain.

The two men began their journey through the jungle attempting to make as little sound as possible. It was only a mile or two at the most to the building, but the rough terrain made it a challenge. As they finally neared the structure, Nelson could see that although there was no fence or other obstruction around it, it was well hidden by the surrounding palms. Nelson remembered how difficult it had been to pick it out in the satellite images.

Cautiously, they approached the front of the building. Halting in the shadows, Nelson could see a guard at the end of the dock looking out to sea. A small yacht was moored there, as well as the flying sub. Nelson noted its position. Hopefully he could retrieve it later on.

Sharkey tugged on his arm. "I see one guy by the door," he breathed. "No sign of any others."

Nelson nodded. The front of the building was not well lit. The guard would have better night vision than if there had been numerous bright lights. Well, they would just have to depend on the element of surprise.

A few moments later Admiral Nelson was silently creeping towards the guard from one side, while Sharkey approached him from the other. When they were in position, Nelson tossed a rock so it landed not far from the guard's position. He could see the man instantly stiffen then cautiously move out towards the sound, his gun held at the ready. In the space of a breath, Sharkey was on him and a moment later Nelson was by his side. They quickly subdued the guard then dragged the unconscious man into the jungle. Using the duct tape Sharkey produced, they bound and gagged him, leaving him concealed by dense foliage.

The two men crept up to the door and listened for any sounds within. All was quiet. Nelson and Sharkey exchanged glances then Nelson reached down and slowly turned the handle of the door. It was unlocked. His jaw tightened. He pushed the door open just slightly and peered inside. The door led to a tiled foyer dimly lit by a recessed light in the ceiling. There appeared to be no one inside. He pushed the door open just wide enough for the two of them to slip through.

Nelson carefully closed the door behind them, took a few steps into the foyer and almost ran into Chief Sharkey who had come to an abrupt stop. With a deep sigh, Nelson put up as his hands as two men, guns leveled at the intruders, stepped out from behind the door. With a look of disgust, Sharkey did the same. They'd blown it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lee sat rigidly in the leather chair across from Gambell and Ingra. The two men had been chatting with him as if he were one of them. He rubbed his hands along his thighs, his eyes restlessly roving the room. He noticed Ingra kept glancing at the door as if expecting someone. It was making Lee even more nervous. He looked at the empty coffee cup sitting on the table beside him. He had taken a few sips but immediately felt the odd lethargy he'd experienced before. _They must be drugging me_, he thought putting the cup down abruptly. Dr. Gambell had encouraged him repeatedly to drink. Lee had pretended to but was able to gradually pour most of the coffee into the seat cushions. Still, he was far from clear headed. He felt himself almost mesmerized by Gambell's voice, and it was hard to resist.

Suddenly, a knock at the door brought them all to attention. Ingra smiled broadly. "Ah, more guests have arrived!" He called for them to enter. The door swung open, and Lee blanched at the sight of Admiral Nelson and Chief Sharkey being forced ahead at gun point. Ingra stood and approached the newcomers.

"Welcome, Admiral Nelson!" Ingra grinned happily. "We have been expecting you!"

"We've come for Lee Crane," snapped Nelson his eyes drawn to Lee's pale face.

Ingra laughed. "Oh, I don't think so, Admiral. We still have use for the good captain. Once we have had time to work on him, our mind control techniques will be second to none. I'm sorry to say it won't be pleasant for him, but we've never had anyone who has reacted to our program quite like he. Dr. Gambell cannot wait to get to work."

"You son of a bitch!" snarled Sharkey taking a step forward. "You leave the skipper alone! Haven't you already done enough damage?"

Ingra scowled. "We do not consider what we have done with Commander Crane to be 'damage' but more along the lines of scientific research. In fact," he smiled again, his eyes narrowing with a feral gleam, "you will be honored with the opportunity to watch one of our tests first hand."

Sharkey exchanged uneasy glances with Nelson. He didn't like the sound of this. Ingra made a slight movement with his head, and the guard pulled a loudly protesting Sharkey off to one side of the room. Ingra then turned to Crane who was staring at Nelson with a combination of dismay and hatred. Ingra smiled to himself.

"Captain Crane," he said approaching Lee. "Do you see Admiral Nelson standing there?"

Lee's mouth had gone bone dry. "Yes," he whispered.

"And how do you feel about the good Admiral?"

Lee seemed to struggle for an answer.

"Lee!" Nelson called starting to take a step forward before the guard yanked him back. "Don't listen to him! You've been drugged! You can fight it –listen to me…" Nelson was unceremoniously silenced by a strip of duct tape slapped across his face. His hands were roughly bound behind his back. He continued to stare at Lee, his eyes urging Lee to fight.

"You want him dead, don't you, Captain?" Ingra peered at Lee, his eyes bright, his voice seductive.

"I want Nelson dead," Lee agreed, his voice low. His mind whirled. He did want Nelson dead. He was certain of that. Wasn't he? He then became aware of something cold being forced into his hand. He looked down. It was a revolver. He stared at it in confusion.

"Commander Crane. You will now kill, Admiral Nelson," ordered Ingra, his voice now firm and commanding. "If you do not, he will kill you."

Lee continued to stare at the gun then looked up into Nelson's pleading face. He could feel his heartbeat quickening, his breath was coming in short, desperate gasps. Mechanically, Lee lifted the gun and pointed it at the admiral, his hand trembling.

"Shoot him!" barked Ingra. "Now!"

Lee never took his eyes off of Nelson. There was a rushing in his ears. He could hear Sharkey in the distance begging him not to pull the trigger; the harsh voice of Ingra demanding he fire. His mind seemed to go blank. Lee's hand began to shake even more as he took a deep breath and slowly, carefully squeezed the trigger.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

The report of the revolver was deafening in the small room, the air redolent of gunpowder. Wide-eyed, Lee stared ahead, he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, the world went silent. Admiral Nelson stood before him, his eyes full of pain and sadness as blood spread across his chest. Lee watched in horror as Nelson slowly, almost leisurely sank to the ground. It was like watching a horror movie in slow motion. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the guard forcibly restraining Chief Sharkey who was yelling something. Lee couldn't hear him.

Slowly, he turned his head and could now see Ingra laughing in delight, Gambell hovering beside him. Again, he could tell they were talking but he couldn't make out the words. All he could hear was his own rasping breath resonating through his head. He turned back to stare at Nelson's prostate form. Lee was frozen in place; wanted to run to help the admiral, save him, but he couldn't move. Then Ingra strode into view. Still grinning, he roughly pushed Nelson over with his boot.

The admiral's black shirt was soaked. His eyes were closed, his face white. Lee began to shake uncontrollably as the sounds of the world came rushing back, threatening to overwhelm him. Ingra turned to meet his gaze. His grin became even broader, his expression more triumphant.

"Excellent, Captain! I knew we could count on you."

Lee's head suddenly exploded, a white light filled his vision, his mind screamed in agony. "NO!" Eyes wild, Lee lifted the gun a second time and this time there was no hesitation. The report was just as loud and horrifying as before, but it was with grim satisfaction Lee now watched as Ingra spun around in shock, blood spurting from a wound in the center of his chest. He sank to his knees, his hand desperately clutching at the bloody hole as if trying to stem the gushing flood. A moment later, Ingra collapsed in a heap on the floor, a pool forming around him, his eyes staring up at Lee in confusion until finally the light in them faded.

"Colonel!" Lee swung around, the gun still raised. He now faced Gambell whose mouth was wide in shock. "No, Captain! Do _not_ shoot! That is an order!" Lee faced a moment of indecision as his mind struggled against the command.

"Skipper! Look out!"

Lee whirled around just in time to fire at the guard who had finally reacted to this unexpected turn of events and raised his gun. Lee shot him dead. He swung back towards Gambell who was ducking out a small door behind the bar. With a roar of fury, Lee took off after him. The shock of having shot Nelson and the deep seated hatred and anger he bore towards Ingra and Gambell had finally allowed him to break through the effects of the drug. He had one goal now, and that was to kill Gambell. Nothing else mattered.

Lee followed Gambell through the door and spotted him ducking through a second door down a long narrow corridor. Part of his brain urged him to return to Admiral Nelson and help him, but he knew Sharkey was there. He would look out for the admiral. Right now, his job was to get to Gambell.

He slammed into the door, unsurprised to find it locked. He took aim and fired at the lock. In a moment he had the door open. The sound of gunfire caused him to duck just in time, barely avoiding the bullet aimed at his head. He quickly spotted Gambell across the room, gun in hand. Lee threw himself to the side and crawled behind a desk to avoid a second shot.

"Captain Crane!" cried Gambell trying to sound authoritative, but Lee could detect a tremor of fear in his voice. "_Put down your gun!"_ Again Lee felt a flurry of confusion. He could feel himself starting to drop the gun but with a force of will, he gripped it more tightly.

"No, doctor, I won't," snarled Lee from his hiding place. "You put _yours _down. I will not let you control me again!"

"All I ask is that you let me go," said Gambell, his voice strained. Shooting people didn't come naturally to him. "If you let me go, I will give you the antidote to the drug. If I don't you will probably be fighting the effects of the drug for the rest of your life!"

"I thought you didn't have any long term information on the effects of the drug," replied Lee trying to jockey himself into a better position.

"Well, not with humans," admitted Gambell. Lee could tell he was on the move. "But animal studies have shown that long after we could no longer detect the drug in their systems, many subjects were still exhibiting symptoms of being affected by the drug. Without the antidote, Captain, a year from now, you may find yourself deciding to kill yourself for no reason at all. Is that what you want? To live with a ticking time bomb inside of you?"

Lee paused to consider this. He moved himself closer to the door so prevent Gambell from escaping. "You said the antidote wasn't perfected; that you'd never even tried it on humans."

Gambell was now huddled behind a book case on the far side of the doorway. "Well that isn't entirely correct, Captain. I didn't want Colonel Ingra to know. I have tested it on a few subjects. But they have not been on the drug nearly as long as you. Two of them died, but the third has survived and done well. However, you are the only long term subject we have."

Lee frowned. He was starting to feel shaky. He needed to end this. "But you still don't know if it really works in the long run. I could take your antidote and still end up dead."

"Perhaps. But without it, your life it will undoubtedly be a living hell. I am offering you a chance of getting your old life back."

Lee's headache was coming back. He was having trouble concentrating. What should he do? Gambell seemed to sense his confusion.

"Captain Crane, just put down your gun. I can help you. Just _put the gun down_."

Lee could feel the fuzziness descending upon his mind again. Apparently whatever edge his adrenalin rush had given him was wearing off. Even now, he was fighting a strong urge to put the gun on the floor.

"That's right, Captain, put the gun on the floor. You don't want to hurt me. I'm the only one who can help you. You want me to help you, don't you? So I'm ordering you, put the gun on the floor and stand up."

This time, Lee couldn't resist. His hand shaking, he reluctantly placed the gun on the floor and slowly got to his feet. Gambell, his gun aimed at Lee's head also stood. He shook his head sadly. "I really am sorry, Captain. I would so much have liked to study you more completely, but it is obvious you are simply too dangerous to have around. I suspect more of your friends are here, and I have no intention of being captured by them. So, I'm afraid this will be good-bye."

An instant later, the sound of a gunshot echoed through the room. Startled, Lee took a step back. He felt no pain. He looked over towards Gambell only to find the man lying on the floor. Lee blinked in confusion until someone called his name. He turned to see Chip standing in the doorway, his gun still pointed at Gambell.

"Lee! Are you all right?"

"Chip?" Lee sat hard on a desk chair, his head spinning.

"Lee, look at me," ordered Chip kneeling by his friend, concern in his face. "Are you hurt?"

Lee mutely shook his head as he stared at Gambell's dead body. Then his eyes widened in horror. "Chip!" he croaked, clutching Chip's arm. "I…I shot Admiral Nelson! I killed him!"

"He's not dead, Lee," replied Chip trying to reassure him. "He's still alive. Chief and Kowalski took him out to the flying sub. As soon as we get you out there, we'll be back on the _Seaview _in no time. It's over, Lee."

"I'm not sure it will ever be over for me," breathed Lee as he let Chip lead him from the room. Gambell's words echoed in his mind. He _was_ a living time bomb. How could he possibly live like that?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Back on board the _Seaview_, Lee sat silently in sickbay staring into space. He was waiting for word on the admiral. Dr. Jamison was working on him now. Chip sat beside him telling him about the rescue.

"There were only a few guards on the island," Chip was saying. "It would seem Colonel Ingra wasn't worried about anyone finding them. We heard the gunfire and came inside. Chief Sharkey told us what happened, and I came looking for you. I got there just as Gambell convinced you to put down your gun and stand up."

"He would have killed me," said Lee softly. He paused. "Maybe I should have let him."

Chip stared hard at his friend. "Lee, don't sat that. I heard enough to know that Gambell claimed he had an antidote to that drug. We'll get it analyzed and if we're lucky, it'll help you. You can't give up!"

Lee just nodded miserably. He closed his eyes but all he could see was Admiral Nelson, lying on the floor covered in blood. When he'd reached the flying sub, Nelson looked so pale, Lee was certain he was dead. Kowalski assured him that the admiral was still very much alive. It hadn't made Lee feel much better. Now they were simply waiting to hear how Nelson was. Lee felt as if he'd been sitting there for a lifetime.

"Captain?" Lee's eyes snapped open. He'd obviously dozed off. Dr. Jamison stood before him, just come from the operating suite.

"Doc," Lee hesitated, trying to focus. "Is he…?"

Jamison smiled reassuringly. "Admiral Nelson should be fine. The bullet nicked his left lung and he lost a lot of blood, but I got to him in time." He paused for a minute then laid a hand on Crane's shoulder. "Lee, he briefly regained consciousness after they brought him in. He wanted me to tell you none of this was your fault and not to go blaming yourself. He also said, the first person he wants to see when he wakes up is you."

Lee's head dropped forward as a wave of relief washed over him. He hadn't murdered his best friend. Nelson _wasn't_ dead. He could feel his throat constrict as his emotions rose. He felt like he'd been on a roller coaster from hell. Would it ever really end? Or would he be forced to take matters into his own hands? Mentally, he shook himself.

_No! Don't go thinking like that or they'll have won!_

Jamison watched Lee carefully, observing an array of emotions playing across Lee's face. He knew Lee had been dosed again with the drug and he had no intention of letting Crane out of sick bay. He had no idea what Lee might do now, especially with the guilt of having shot Admiral Nelson hanging over him.

"Lee," said Jamison gently. "You and I both know it's not safe for you to be by yourself now. I want you to stay here in sick bay."

Lee opened his mouth to protest, then his shoulders sagged in defeat. "You're right, Doc," he sighed rubbing his eyes. "I'll stay. I want to be here when the admiral wakes up anyway."

Jamison smiled in relief but his eyes were worried. He exchanged glances with Chip who was still sitting nearby. Chip's worried expression mirrored his own.

Jamison had finally convinced Lee to sleep. Knowing it would be difficult, Lee even agreed to take a mild sedative as long as the doctor promised to wake him the minute the admiral regained consciousness. Still, the nightmares were waiting for him.

He sat up with a cry, his trembling body soaked in a cold sweat. Panting, he looked around in confusion before realizing where he was. He let his head fall back as he tried to erase the images from his mind.

"Lee?" He turned to find the doctor hovering nearby. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," muttered Lee in embarrassment. "Just a nightmare."

Jamison nodded sympathetically. "I thought you might want to know. The admiral is awake and wants to see you."

Lee froze. Suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted to see the admiral. What was to stop him from trying to kill Nelson again? He'd already tried twice. Maybe third time was the charm.

As if reading his thoughts, Jamison stepped closer. "Lee, it wasn't your fault. You would never have tried to kill the admiral without that drug in your system."

"But isn't it still there, Doc?" moaned Lee desperately. "It's like Gambell said. I'm a walking time bomb. I don't know what I might do!"

Jamison shook his head. "I don't think you'll do anything to harm Admiral Nelson. You're aware of the problem. You can fight it if it comes to that, and I'll be nearby. If any problems arise, I'll be right there. Now, come on. The admiral is waiting."

With a sigh, Lee climbed out of the bunk and slipped on his shoes. He knew he looked a mess but didn't care. He could feel an anxious fluttering in his stomach as he followed Dr. Jamison into the adjacent room. He could see a figure lying on a gurney, an IV strung up beside him. Hesitantly, Lee approached.

Nelson's eyes were closed, his face ashen. Lee felt ill knowing he was the one that put the admiral there. Lee wanted to turn away, came very close to it when Nelson's eyes fluttered opened. After a moment of confusion, they settled on Lee. Nelson smiled weakly.

"You're here," he said, his voice raspy. "I was worried you wouldn't be."

"Yes, I'm here," mumbled Lee uncomfortably. "Admiral…I…." He couldn't finish. He felt so ashamed.

"Lee," said Nelson forcibly as he was able. "It is not your fault! That drug…"

"_That_ drug!" snapped Lee angrily. "That damn drug! How long can I go on blaming every stupid thing I do on that drug? I should have fought harder. I should never have let them manipulate me like that. I swore I would never let them control me again." He collapsed on a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands.

Nelson wanted to reach out to his friend. Lee was a strong man, but even the strongest have their limits. He'd already been through hell and to find himself not only under the control of his enemies once more but compelled to shoot his best friend may have been the final straw.

"Lee," he tried again. "Chip told me Gambell has developed some kind of antidote. He's already sent men over there to bring back any scientific information they can find. If we can synthesize and test the antidote ourselves, we might be able to end this once and for all."

Lee sat silently for a long moment. He'd lost all hope himself. He'd heard what Gambell had said. The test results thus far had hardly been promising. But, what choice did he have? At the moment he had nothing – no career, no life, liable to go off the deep end at any moment. Well, if the antidote ended up killing him, then obviously he wasn't meant to survive this ordeal. Finally he turned back to Nelson, his eyes hollow.

"The antidote. Well, that would be great. But excuse me if I have a hard time being too excited. Gambell told me most of the human test subjects died."

"Yes, but that was _him_! I'll have our best chemists working on this. I firmly believe we can succeed where Gambell failed. But you need to hold on, Lee. Please. For my sake." Nelson breathed out a long, painful sigh. His brief conversation had exhausted him.

Jamison was suddenly by his side. "I think that's enough for now, Admiral," he said checking Nelson's vitals. "You both need your rest." He glanced over at Lee who hardly looked any better than the man on the gurney.

Lee put his hand on Nelson's arm. "I'm so sorry, Admiral," he said softly. "I'll try to be patient. Get some rest." He turned and slowly shambled back to his bunk. Jamison just watched him go, his eyes full of sadness.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Six Weeks Later**

Lee sat on the exam table, his arm bared as Dr. Michelle Reilly rubbed it with an alcohol prep. A moment later she injected a pale amber solution into Lee's arm.

"There." She turned and replaced the vial in the small cooler then tossed the syringe in the biotrash container.

Admiral Nelson stood nearby watching. He was still pale and had lost a significant amount of weight during his convalescence. The pneumonia he'd developed shortly after he was shot had set him back considerably, but he was doing much better these days. Even sick as he'd been, he had managed to oversee the synthesis and testing of the drug antidote.

He glanced at Lee. He looked worse than Nelson – thin to the point of gauntness, his eyes sunken and hollow. His reaction to the drug in his system had been more acute than the first time. He had been experiencing severe flashbacks and periods of dementia where he didn't seem to know who or where he was. He often had to be restrained for his own safety and for those around him. Some days they had no choice but to sedate him. Through it all, Nelson knew Lee had tried to remain optimistic or at least pretended to. The antidote was his only hope. If Lee hadn't had even that small lifeline to hold onto, Nelson knew they would have lost him long ago.

Now, they had reached the point of no return. Nelson's best scientists had been working day and night with Dr. Reilly leading the project. She had quickly identified several potential problems with the antidote and the team had worked hard to remedy them. Testing the resulting antidote had been much shorter than anyone would have liked but time was of the essence.

"Lee," said Dr. Reilly watching him closely. "We'll be giving you a series of shots over the next few days and it will take some time for the antidote to finally take effect. You will probably feel sick for a few days, maybe even week but gradually things will improve. You're our first human subject so we can't know exactly how you'll react, but in our animal tests, subjects seem to return to normal in a couple of weeks. I expect, given your extensive exposure to the drug, it will take longer but Lee, I firmly believe this _will_ work. You just need to have faith."

Lee stared dully at the woman standing before him. She looked so earnest he thought absently. He lifted a trembling hand and pushed his hair out of his face. It had gotten long over the past month and a half. He nodded and tried to smile but just didn't have it in him. He'd promised Admiral Nelson he would hang on and give the antidote a chance and he'd done his best. He tried not to think of the past several weeks. When he'd heard Nelson had developed pneumonia and that they feared for his life, Lee almost lost control and seriously considered taking his own. But no, he'd remembered his promise and he used that to anchor him. Thankfully both of them had survived.

Lee rubbed his arm. It was burning where he'd received the injection. "So, now what?" he croaked.

Michelle inwardly winced. It killed her to see Lee like this. "We wait. That's all we can do. You'll receive daily injections over the next three days. We'll keep you under 24 hour observation in case any problems arise, but now it's all up to you. There's nothing more we can do."

Lee nodded again. He pushed himself off the table and stumbled as his feet hit the floor. Michelle grabbed his arm to steady him. Lee smiled faintly in thanks then pulling his robe more closely around him, began to shuffle back to his room. He felt a hundred years old. An orderly waited by the door to escort him back.

"What do you think, Michelle?" asked Nelson lowering himself into a nearby chair after Lee had gone. He felt exhausted. He cursed his lack of stamina.

She sighed as she finished putting away her supplies. "I don't know, Admiral. We know so little about how this antidote works. We've had no long term tests as you know, so we don't know how well the drug will work over the long run, or how well it works on subjects who've been exposed to heavy doses of the original mind control drug over a long period like Lee. I truly believe it will work, but how well is the question. I'm working in the dark."

Nelson nodded. "I understand. I've read all your reports. But we have no choice. If we don't try this now, we'll lose Lee Crane for certain. His decline over the past week has been significant."

"I agree or I wouldn't have allowed him to be treated." Michelle leaned back against the exam table. "I know he looks like he's losing it, Admiral, but he's strong. He's been fighting hard. I think he would have killed himself by now if hadn't been for this one hope. But I honestly believe this is the answer."

Nelson glanced back to the door. "So, now we wait."

xxxxxxxxxx

Lee settled himself back into his bed. Sighing, he stared at his bruised wrists. The restraints were padded but that didn't always help especially as they were needed more and more often these days. He'd had his final injection just over a week ago and he was beginning to wonder if this treatment was going to cure him or kill him.

His reaction to the antidote had been swifter and more intense than expected. Within an hour of receiving the first, he had experienced severe convulsions. Thankfully, two orderlies had been there and kept him from hurting himself too much. A badly pulled back muscle still pained him. He'd had several rounds of convulsions since, the worst coming shortly after each new injection. This last one was the worst.

He'd had a parade of doctors come in and out. Michelle Reilly was monitoring his reaction to the antidote. Dr. Llewellyn had been in several times to talk with him and of course Dr. Jamison had checked on him every day. He was beginning to understand how lab rats must feel.

He settled his aching head back against the pillows. He felt awful. He'd been running a fever for days and hadn't been able to keep anything down. Not that he'd had much of an appetite in weeks but at least he'd managed to keep food in his stomach. Now he was hooked up to an IV.

But, it wasn't the physical discomfort that bothered him nearly as much as the mental. He felt as if his mind was at war with itself. There were times he almost felt like his old self but more often, he felt as if someone else was inside his head telling him what to do, where to go, what to say. There were a couple of times he could vaguely recall trying to attack the admiral. He hung his head at the memory. Would he ever be trustworthy again?

As the weeks, then months marched on. Lee slowly began to emerge from his fog. He started to have more days where he would wake up with a clear mind. Days where had no impulse to kill someone or slit his own throat. He began to take an interest in things around him. He began to remember visits from his friends more clearly. They had even allowed his mother to visit. That had been the hardest. The shocked look on her face described more clearly how he appeared than any mirror could reflect. He had tried to reassure her that he would be fine, but she knew he was lying. He never could fool her. But, she'd gone along with the charade just the same.

Today, Lee sat out in the bright spring sunshine. He had started exercising again and after today's workout, he was beginning to think maybe things were beginning to look up.

"Good morning, Lee." Lee turned to see Admiral Nelson coming down the path towards him. The admiral looked better than he had in some time. He was grinning broadly. "You are a sight for sore eyes! Look at you!" Nelson and the _Seaview_ had been on a mission for the past few weeks and although Dr. Reilly had kept Nelson apprised of Lee's progress, Nelson was anxious to see Lee for himself. He was delighted with his friend's progress.

Lee smiled awkwardly. He ran his hand through his hair. "It's good to see you again, Admiral. Uh, how was the mission?"

"Oh fine, fine," replied Nelson sitting down beside him. "Had to let Knudsen and Martinez finish their projects after we had to cut their research mission short. They send their best, by the way. Anyway, their projects are done and as far as I'm concerned, it'll be a cold day in hell before I let those two idiots back on my boat!"

Lee laughed. Nelson smiled to himself. That sound had become very rare. It was a good sign. "Now, how about you, Lee? You look wonderful. How are you feeling?"

Lee cocked his head as he considered this. "You know, Admiral, I'm actually beginning to feel like my old self. I mean, nothing will be quite the same, but at least I don't feel as if the world is coming to an end. I don't know what my future holds, but I'm beginning to think it's worth finding out."

Nelson smiled again. "Lee, that's wonderful! And I can tell you exactly what the future holds for you. You're coming back as the captain of the _Seaview_."

Lee stiffened then slowly turned to look at Nelson. "You can't be serious, Admiral." He stood and began to pace. "Look at me! You don't know if you can trust me. I've tried to kill you, what, twice, since I've been here. You put me on the _Seaview_ and I might take it into my head to blow it up!"

"Lee," replied Nelson quietly. "I know all that, but Michelle honestly thinks the antidote has worked. It took longer than we'd expected, but you're making huge strides now. When's the last time you had any kind of flashback? You've gained weight. You're working out. You look better than ever. I truly believe that soon you'll be able to return to where you belong. I _trust_ you, Lee."

Lee rubbed his eyes, unable to look at the admiral. He wanted nothing more than to return to the _Seaview_ as her skipper. It was his dream. But he had also come to believe it was just that, a dream. Despite what everyone told him, he still felt as if he could go off the deep end at any moment. How could anyone trust him when he couldn't trust himself?

"What about Chip?" he asked, diverting his thoughts from himself. "He's been acting captain all this time. Hasn't he been doing a good job? You can't just take that away from him. He's earned this."

Nelson smiled as he shook his head. "Chip has said over and over again he doesn't want command of the _Seaview_ like this. He wants you back, Lee, as does the rest of the crew. Someday, if you decided to leave voluntarily, well then maybe he'll feel differently, but right now, as far as Chip is concerned, you are _Seaview's_ rightful commander."

Lee dropped into the seat beside Nelson. He felt so conflicted. "What do Michelle and Dr. Llewellyn say? Do they honestly think I'm fit to command the _Seaview_?"

Nelson hesitated. "Not today, perhaps, but in another month or so, they both agree you should be back to fighting form. They both firmly believe in you, Lee. You've been through more than any man should ever have to endure, but you're still here. You've fought every step of the way. I honestly believe most men would have fallen long before this, but not you. And that is exactly the kind of man I want at the helm of the _Seaview_."

The sounds and scents of the clinic's garden filled Lee's senses as his mind whirled. Could he really return to the _Seaview?_ Could he regain the one thing in his life that truly meant more than life itself? Suddenly, he could see himself again in the sail, the cold sea air filling his lungs with the alluring scent of salt and sand. That was his life. He belonged to the sea. Slowly, he turned to Nelson and saluted. "Permission to come aboard, sir."

Nelson returned the salute. "Permission granted."

Captain Crane was going home.

**THE END**

A/N: This is the end although I have left it so that perhaps the story will continue. I hope the ending doesn't seem too rushed, but I felt it was time to wrap it up and as we are leaving town again soon, I wanted to get it finished. I want to thank all of you for reading it and I hope you have enjoyed it. I especially want to thank all of you who have taken the time to review. You have no idea how encouraging and helpful your words are. Writing for such enthusiastic fans is a real joy. Thanks again to you all!


End file.
